Medo do Escuro
by Massafera
Summary: Continuação da fic Universo Alternativo Fantasma do Navegante ou do Navegador, ora pois, a Medo do Escuro baseiase na trama da série Espada dos Deuses, passandose na época em que Lílian era a jovem líder da Elite de Aurores. Na continuação da FdN, Lílian
1. Ato 1: Medo do Escuro

**- Fear of the Dark - **

**Ato I: Medo do Escuro (Fear of the Dark)**

_Eu sou um homem que anda sozinho_

_E quando eu ando em uma estrada escura_

_De noite ou passeando pelo parque_

_Quando as luzes começam a mudar_

_Eu algumas vezes me sinto um pouco estranho_

_Um pouco ansioso quando está escuro_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro_

_Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto_

_Medo do escuro, medo do escuro_

_Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está ali_

_Você já correu seus dedos pela parede_

_E sentiu a pele de sua nuca arrepiar_

_Quando estava procurando a luz?_

_Algumas vezes quando você está com medo de olhar_

_No canto da sala_

_Você sente que alguma coisa está observando você_

_Você alguma vez já esteve sozinho a noite_

_Pensou que ouviu passos atrás de você_

_E virou de costas e não havia ninguém lá?_

_E a medida que você acelera seu passo_

_Você acha difícil olhar novamente_

_Porque você tem certeza de que alguém está ali_

_(Iron Maiden)_

Azakaban não era exatamente o lugar que o representante do Ministro da Magia sonhava ter de visitar numa fria noite; aliás, ninguém gostaria de visitar Azkaban em tempo algum. Mesmo que você tivesse a segurança da alta patente dos aurores lhe acompanhando, era de dar calafrios descer pela prisão. Especialmente por saber que estava indo para a cela mais isolada e temida do lugar...

Teias de aranha, escuridão, mofo; a sombra da morte parecia soprar em seus ouvidos; ossos, ratos, cordas, capim seco, barro, umidade, correntes. O cheiro daqueles corredores das solitárias era indescritível, e horrendo.

Caminhavam em silêncio. Também, conversar o quê? A cada passo que dava, o pobre homem do Ministério sentia as pernas fraquejarem. Aquela enorme e gasta porta de aço se aproximava... nenhuma abertura, a não ser uma forte tranca mágica.

Pararam na frente da porta, e ficaram em silêncio. A tranca se abriu, e a porta se abriu, revelando ser uma cela não muito grande, completamente escura, no mesmo estado deplorável dos corredores. O mínimo feixe de luz das tochas iluminou apenas um pedaço do chão. Mais uma vez, o silêncio.

O representante pareceu pegar fôlego, abriu um pergaminho e leu:

- Ao prisioneiro de número 154233, eu trago mais uma ordem de colaboração objetivando sua redução de pena, em nome do Ministério da Magia Internacional. A não aceitação deste termo não será aceita.

Mais uma vez, silêncio.

- Entendeu...? – perguntou o representante do Ministro, abaixando o pergaminho.

Os aurores caminharam para dentro da cela. Silêncio absoluto. O representante fez o mesmo, e olhou dos lados, perguntando:

- ...Onde se enfiou aquele maldito demônio?

Com um pesado som, a grande porta de aço fechava os aurores e o representante na considerada mais cruel e gélida cela de Azkaban. E agora, subindo as escadarias da mais segura prisão do mundo mágico, o prisioneiro número 154233 corria numa velocidade alucinante, como se soubesse de cor onde estava. E ninguém iria parar aquele que estava preso na pior e mais longínqua cela do lugar, condenado a ficar lá eternamente...

* * *

- Ora, chegou bem a tempo. – sorriu Dumbledore, à frente dos portões de Azkaban – Sabia que cedo ou tarde você trancaria os coitados lá dentro e daria o ar da graça.

Leah, no alto da escadaria, com a roupa de presidiária, estava curvada, respirando ofegante, suja, parecendo exausta, o rosto mais magro que sua magreza natural.

- Não se acanhe, Leah. Estava te esperando. Preciso de você, de novo.

- "Ordem de colaboração objetivando sua redução de pena". Vá à merda.

- Isso foi burocracia do Ministério, ele sempre quer receber as glórias. Você sabe.

Ela mantinha a pose selvagem e desgastada, o olhar frio e penetrante:

- ...E quem disse que eu quero?

E, assim, ela saltou, correndo veloz pelo caminho de pedras, entre as árvores retorcidas, indo na direção do único barco de madeira no porto improvisado, cerca de duzentos metros adiante.

O professor apenas virou o corpo, olhando Leah correr na direção do barco. Metros antes de chegar ao porto de madeira, alguém usando o uniforme branco de Auror Supremo pôs-se à sua frente, e esticou a mão na direção da bruxa.

No instante seguinte, da palma da mão do auror, praticamente brotava um canhão de luz, que, num forte impacto que atingiu quase todo o corpo da prisioneira, a jogava de volta para trás, tão longe que a fez cair de costas aos pés de Dumbledore, de novo.

Leah, os braços abertos, olhando para o céu enevoado, murmurou, dolorida:

- ..._Não acredito que você trouxe essa puta_.

- É como atrair um gatinho com uma bolinha de papel presa a uma linha. - sorriu o professor.

Leah, apesar de suja e aparentemente cansada, pareceu revigorar-se, saltou de pé, e gritou na direção do porto:

- PODE VIR, SUA...

Mas era, de novo, tarde demais, porque as solas das botas do Auror colavam-se ao seu peito, pegando impulso para saltar de costas, e, de novo, jogar a bruxa no chão. Foi tocar o chão, e Leah desaparatou, a tempo de escapar de outro ataque mágico. Ao aparecer, de frente pro porto, não correu, como havia pensado de início, mas sim, virou-se novamente na direção da prisão, para segurar a bota do Auror, num chute a centímetros do seu rosto:

- _Peguei_, sua cuzão! – rosnou.

Não adiantou. O auror já havia aproveitado a oportunidade e, sem dó, mandava a outra perna com o bico da bota na direção do rosto de Leah, acertando a pancada em cheio. As duas acabaram girando no ar: o auror, para poder cair agachado e se erguer, e Leah, para, de novo, beijar o chão, dessa vez caindo de bruços.

- ...Mas que mer -

Pela terceira vez, ela não teve reação, porque o auror pisava em suas costas, puxando seu braço direto para trás, torcendo-o com força. Leah gritou de dor, e xingou:

- AAAHHHHH! Pára! SOLTA! – urrou, sentindo o braço estalar-se, sendo virado para trás com força. – Eu juro que vou arrancar suas tripas foraAAAAAHHH! Nããão!

O auror torceu o braço da bruxa mais ainda, estalando-o. Leah urrou, quase chorando de dor:

- CARALHO, LÍLIAN! Você vai quebrar meu braço, aaaaah, tá doendo, pára, pára, eu juro, você vai, AAI, quebrar ele!

Lílian balançou a cabeça com força, tentando tirar o cabelo ruivo do rosto, e joga-lo para trás:

- Mas é essa a intenção. Está tão legal, ver seu braço a milímetros de ser fraturado, e você, tão garganta, aí, choramingando. Olha só, vai estalar ele de novo.

E, TLEC, torceu o braço de Leah de novo, fazendo a bruxo quase começar a chorar.

- Tudo bem, Lílian. – sorriu Dumbledore, um pouco sentido com a expressão de dor da prisioneira – Ela não vai mais se fingir de rebelde.

Lílian largou o braço de Leah e saiu de cima dela, onde estava tranqüilamente de pé, sem ter dó de pisar em alguém que usava apenas uma roupa rasgada e provavelmente estava num estado de saúde beirando o crítico. Ao mesmo tempo, os aurores e o funcionário do Ministério saíam horrorizados de Azkaban.

- DEMÔNIO! – exclamou o homem, que tinha seu impecável terno todo torto, o pouco cabelo cuidadosamente penteado todo atrapalhado, e um olhar de pavor tremendo.

- Perdoe a brincadeira de mau gosto da nossa prisioneira, senhor Clamp. – disse Dumbledore – Ela só procura por atenção.

Leah pareceu ignorar o pavor do homem, e olhou Dumbledore:

- Para virem aqui me arrancar dessa porcaria, alguma merda fedeu.

- Não diria isso. – e esticou para Leah um papel timbrado – Talvez isso lhe traga boas lembranças.

- Mas... QUÊ? Ah, porra, tá zoando! Isso é uma passagem portuguesa!

Ela olhou Dumbledore e Lílian, que fizeram um "sim" com a cabeça.

- Precisamos voltar. – disse Lílian – Alguma coisa saiu errado. Dizem que está pior que antes.

- Culpa tua, incompetente! – xingou Leah, jogando a passagem na cara da bruxa, e, admiravelmente, dando as costas e voltando a subir as escadas de Azkaban – Você disse que tinha dado conta, não deu, problema teu! Não me enfie nas tuas enrascadas!

- ...Dizem que até o senhor Bandeira está mal. – disse Lílian, em voz alta, parecendo se divertir.

- QUE MORRA, aquele velho broxa! – xingou Leah, agora nos portões de Azkaban, passando pelos aurores – Podem ir embora, eu volto pra cela, não saio daqui pra ir com ela praquela merda de vila nem fodendo!

- Você não tem escolha, Leah! – avisou Lílian, em voz alta – É uma ordem! Sua pena será diminuída...

- Jura? Da primeira vez TAMBÉM! E até agora não fiquei sabendo o quanto foi! Acho que ao invés de ficar aqui pra sempre fico só até eu morrer! Acho que melhorou, né?

- Dessa vez você volta e já recebe o veredicto final. Juro. Se isso não acontecer... eu pago com minha vida.

Leah parou, num tranco, e olhou pra trás.

- ...Você comeu cocô?

Lílian deu de ombros:

- Jurei pra Dumbledore que pagaria com a vida se você não viesse com a gente. – riu – Só estou trocando a responsabilidade de lugar.

- Sim, ela jurou. – confirmou Dumbledore – Acho que ter a vida dela como garantia de alguma coisa deve interessar muito a você, não?

Leah parou, de pé, na frente dos portões de Azkaban, cercada pelos aurores e pelo cobaia do ministério. Ela piscou algumas vezes, e, por fim, balançou a cabeça, e desceu as escadas, praguejando sem parar, mas não sem antes olhar o representante e rosnar para ele, fazendo o pobre coitado tropeçar nos calcanhares.

- ...Ok, vamos logo limpar essa sujeira. De novo. – sorriu Lílian, acompanhando Leah, emburrada.

- Você vai ver, puta, também não vai ter mais nenhum pirata gostoso com a minha cara pra te comer. – murmurou Leah.


	2. Ato 2: Canção para uma Lua Azul

**Ato II: Canções de uma Lua Azul**

_Quanto tudo o que sentíamos falhou_

_Uma música navega suave na distância_

_Ela não soa mais como antes_

_E então eu sei que não me restou mais nada_

_Além de minha própria alma_

_Quando belas fotos estão viradas_

_E seus casacos não estão pendurados no cabide_

_A água azul se transforma_

_Num lugar onde não posso chegar_

_Um lugar que não posso_

_Num quarto tudo o que sinto_

_É o frio que você deixou_

_Pelo ar tudo o que vejo_

_É seu rosto cheio de culpa_

_O que falta ver_

_É o que está lá pra se ver_

_ (Songs for a Blue Guitar - Red House Painters)_

O trem mágico que ia para Portugal cortava a noite estrelada do oceano, saindo da Bretanha. Dentro dele, num luxuoso e iluminado vagão, Lílian conversava com Dumbledore, dois bruxos do Ministério e mais o bom e velho Senhor Manoel Bandeira, uma importante figura do governo mágico Português. Dois vagões atrás, algumas moças gordinhas e prendadas recebiam uma visita que causava calafrios: uma das bruxas mais procuradas da história, a mais cruel e poderosa. Agora, claro, Leah estava mais magra, o cabelo imundo e cheio de nós, grisalho de sujeira, quase irreconhecível. Estava a poucos meses em Azkaban, mas tempo suficiente para parecer uma prisioneira das mais lastimáveis.

Um auror levou Leah até o banheiro, onde quatro mulheres – apavoradas – a esperavam. Leah, acorrentada, mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Aqui está ela. – disse o auror – Ficarei na porta. Qualquer tentativa de reação...

Leah ergueu o olhar por entre os cabelos imundos, sorrindo cinicamente. Uma das mulheres se encostou na parede, apavorando-se.

- Não vou morder ninguém. – sorriu Leah – Juro. Não morderia ninguém sabendo que é insignificante.

- Não morderia ninguém sabendo que Lílian Evans encontra-se a menos de cem metros de você. – rosnou o auror, tirando as algemas de Leah.

Leah ficou sozinha no grande banheiro do luxuoso trem. As mulheres de avental e touca pareciam realmente apavoradas em vê-la.

- Vocês foram pagas para darem um jeito no meu visual. – murmurou Leah – Não para serem meu jantar, como ratos dados às serpentes. Não vou machucar nenhuma de vocês.

As mulheres se olharam, e, cautelosas, fizeram seu serviço: Leah tinha de parecer alguém decente, então teve de tomar um belo banho (três vezes), fazer as unhas (terríveis), e dar um jeito no cabelo, que se mostrou tão estragado que teve de ser cortado.

- Ah, cara... olha isso. – murmurou Leah, se olhando no espelho, o cabelo todo armado, cheio de nós – Vai ser impossível arrumar ele. Corte. Por favor.

Ela se sentou na cadeira de barbeiro que havia na frente do espelho, usando um roupão. As mulheres, começando a se acostumar com ela, tiveram de cortar seu cabelo, que antes quase chegava á cintura. Foi cortado e repicado, ficando na altura dos ombros. Satisfeita com o cabelo leve, diferente e novamente negro, Leah se elogiava no espelho, jogando os fios soltos para trás:

- Ah, olha que beleza! Isso sim é cabelo de gente... agora... – e olhou as unhas – Alguma manicure aí? Olha minhas mãos... eu uso espadas... essa mão podre pode atrapalhar minha habilidade.

As mulheres mais uma vez se olharam, estranhando a super simpatia e educação da bruxa das trevas, chegando a desconfiarem de que ela era mesmo a tal Leah.

Por fim, Leah se pôr na frente de outro espelho, enquanto era vestida com roupas novas em limpas. Mais uma vez usava calças pretas, botas e uma jaqueta por cima de uma regata branca. A mulher que teve de lhe entregar suas espadas para colocar na cintura tremia. Mas Leah as pegou, amarrou no cinto, e educadamente respondeu:

- ...Muito obrigada. Bom, estou pronta. – sorriu, respirando fundo e arrumando a gola da jaqueta. Virou-se para as mulheres, igualmente cordial – Vocês conseguiram fazer eu virar gente de novo! Muito obrigada a cada uma de vocês. São muito competentes. Até.

E saiu, deixando aquelas mulheres gordinhas um tanto espantadas, vendo que, de fato, mais de perto o demônio não era tão feio quanto se dizia.

* * *

- Não são os piratas. – disse o Senhor Bandeira, gesticulando como um homem entendido, sua boina vermelha sempre impecável, e seu bigode parecendo mais pontudo que o normal – Tenho certeza disso, donzela. É algo maior. Muito maior. Não sabemos de onde vem. Talvez seja uma maldição libertada após o fim de Roz, Iolaus e seus piratas. Pessoas enlouquecem... coisas estranhas acontecem...

- Veremos isso quando chegarmos, Senhor Bandeira. – disse Lílian, no sofá, de pernas cruzadas – Mas é estranho ver outra maldição voltar, se tivemos certeza de que os piratas tinham ido embora. Talvez a primeira tenha sido mesmo apenas um gatilho para outra maior.

- Nem quero pensar nisso! – gemeu, colocando um lenço branco na boca, parecendo enjoado.

- Então não pense, seu _bacalhau boiola_. Deixe o serviço para quem pode.

Leah aparecia na porta, de braços cruzados. Manoel a olhou, petrificado. Ela também lhe dava calafrios. Dumbledore, que calmamente tomava uma xícara de chá, ergueu os olhos, sorrindo:

- ...Nossas senhoras conseguiram lhe trazer o brilho de volta, não, Leah...? É bom vê-la tão bem.

- Nem me lembre! - resmungou Leah – Aquelas tias são o máximo! Os pêlos do meu sovaco estavam tão grandes que eu poderia me enforcar com eles!

Lílian olhou para trás, e parou o olhar em Leah. Piscou algumas vezes, a olhando de cima até embaixo. Ela parecia tão diferente, o cabelo que chegava á cintura agora tinha franja, fios repicados, e ia só até os ombros. E aquela roupa que a fazia parecer alguém da alta patente do exército... ainda lhe caía como uma luva, acentuando nela toda a pompa e pinta de autoridade que naturalmente já tinha.

- Vamos combinar, – continuou Leah, olhando o português – Você tira esse seu bigode ridículo do caminho, e deixa a gente cuidar de tudo. Mas de tudo MESMO. Alguma coisa me diz que, da última vez, você ficou com medo que a gente fuçasse demais.

- ...Que blasfêmia! – gaguejou, fazendo Dumbledore sorrir, divertindo-se – A única coisa que temo é que alguém como você, considerado um demônio, possa ferir pessoas de bem... como a doce senhorita Evans!

- E pare de passar cantada porca nela, seu coroa impotente! – rosnou, brava.

Dumbledore se levantou, deixando sua xícara de café na mesa:

- Bem... meu ponto está chegando. Vocês seguem sozinhas.

* * *

Dumbledore e os aurores deixaram o trem numa curiosa plataforma... no meio do oceano, aparentemente vazia.

- A senhoritas... boa sorte. – sorriu Dumbledore – Precisando de qualquer auxílio, chamem. Mas creio que, juntas, não precisarão de ajuda alguma. A você, Lílian... não digo nada. Você, mesmo jovem, já sabe mais do que pode imaginar.

- Quem me dera, professor. – sorriu Lílian, abaixando a cabeça.

- E você, Leah... – disse, olhando a bruxa, de braços cruzados, emburrada – Tente não matar o Senhor Bandeira. Ele é um bom homem. Apenas... limitado.

- Vou tentar, professor. – murmurou.

- Lílian... cuide de Leah. – disse, por fim – E você, Leah... cuide de Lílian.

E, assim, o trem partiu, deixando os bruxos na plataforma. Seguindo viagem, Leah, Lílian, Manuel Bandeira e alguns passageiros comuns isolados em outro vagão, sem saber o que se passava.

Leah se deitou num dos sofás, para cochilar, enquanto Lílian ia para a varanda do trem, na parte de trás, ver a vista peculiar de um trem que corre sobre o mar. Manoel achou melhor não ficar ali, com a bruxa das trevas de vigia.

* * *

O trem passava veloz pelo oceano, deixando uma linha branca de espuma. Estava frio, mas Lílian não se importava, estava debruçada na grade, olhando uma bela lua cheia, um céu com pouquíssimas nuvens e estrelado. O oceano estava liso, sem onda alguma. Era até estranho.

- Uma paisagem peculiar. – comentou Leah, aparecendo na porta da varanda, com as mãos no bolso.

Lílian olhou para trás, surpresa por vê-la acordada, já que parecia dormir profundamente no trem.

- É. Uma bela paisagem. – comentou, voltando a se debruçar na grade.

Leah olhou para o infinito vazio da paisagem, e depois de algum tempo, disse, sorrindo:

- ...Estou me vendo, agora. Achei essa paisagem muito parecida comigo.

Lílian soltou um riso meio abafado, olhando o mar. Leah continuou, olhando a paisagem:

- É escura... fria... vazia... silenciosa... dura e insegura.

- ...Eu a acho grandiosa. – sussurrou Lílian, a olhando de esguio, sorrindo, com um certo ar desapontado.

Leah a olhou, sorrindo. As duas de repente pareciam ter um ar pesado e triste. Foi Leah quem começou:

- ...Achei que nunca mais veria você de novo. De verdade.

- É... eu também achei que não.

- Mas não deveria reclamar... estou fora, não estou...? Deveria estar... contente. Mas não estou. Sei lá. Parece que nada vai mudar, de novo.

- Você deveria ter mais esperança, Leah.

- ...Esperança? – perguntou Leah, num sorriso bastante dolorido – De quê?

Lílian suspirou, passando a língua nos lábios, ainda olhando o mar abaixo de seus pés. Leah reparou na aliança prata que Lílian usava:

- ...Então Tiago voltou da Croácia. E tratou logo de amarrar você no pé dele. – riu, divertida – Ele é esperto. Porque não veio junto com a gente?

- A segunda parte dos estudos dele são na Grécia.

- Poxa, você casar com um nômade. – riu Leah. Mas ela percebeu que Lílian não parecia feliz, e acabou perdendo o sorriso também. Lílian constantemente parecia engolir alguma coisa pesada em sua garganta, e sempre olhava para baixo, mexendo nos dedos.

- ..Dessa vez eles vão diminuir sua pena, Leah. Tenho certeza. – sussurrou Lílian.

Leah respirou profundamente, se encostando na grade, cruzando os pés, com as mãos ainda no bolso:

- Fico feliz por você, Lílian. Tiago é um bom homem. Será um excelente marido. Vocês irão se casar, terão uma família muito boa. Vou me orgulhar de você.

O queixo de Lílian começou a tremer, e ela passou o dedo nos olhos, quando começava a chorar, em silêncio, ainda olhando o mar. Leah riu um pouco desapontada, e disse, calma:

- ...Não precisa chorar. Eu agradeço muito que você tenha exigido que eu viesse com você, para tentar diminuir mais uma vez minha pena, mas... eu jamais irei sair de Azkaban, Lílian.

- Você vai ver que...

- ...Eu nunca irei ter uma família, nunca viverei em liberdade, esse é meu destino, Lílian. E eu sei que fiz por merecer isso. Não se entristeça por mim, nem guarde esperança. Não vale a pena. Como me foi designado, eu vim ajudar você, e é o que vou fazer. Mas não espero receber nada em troca. Você sabe que eu nunca esperei nada de ninguém; e nem de mim mesma.

Em seguida, Leah deu as costas, voltando pra dentro do trem:

- Por favor, não se importe mais comigo. – e pensou bem, antes de dizer – ...Mas é bom ver você de novo. Boa noite.

- ...Também é muito bom ver você de novo, Leah. – sussurrou Lílian, sem olhar para trás, sendo deixada na mesma bela e vazia paisagem do oceano azul escuro da noite.

* * *

**N.A 1: Se você tem Kazaa, Emule ou afins, BAIXE estas musicas. Eu sou tão coração mole que estava escutando esta música nessa ultima cena e chorei! Me fez mudar a musica do capitulo, que seria All About Us, da TATU. Mas essa musica é linda, linda, linda. Só troquei o titulo porque escrever "Canções pra uma guitarra azul" ia ficar sem noção demais, rs.**

**N.A 2: É engraçado como L² acaba tendo muito do platonismo do H² da EdD. Mas enquanto H² formam um casal, L², obviamente, não forma. Mas a relação entre as "almas" das duas também lembra muito a força e a trsiteza de um amor platônio. Um amor impossível, óbvio. Mas uma existência oposto e única. As trevas não existem sem a luz, e a luz não existe sem as trevas. Talvez seja por isso que Lílian chora diante da paisagem, ela vai se casar, terá uma família, enquanto à Leah não resta outro destino a não ser eternamente um temido e solitário demônio.**

**N.A 3: Quase usei "Forever Yours" do Nightwish pra este capítulo, também. Mas deixa para outro Ato, ou quem sabe pro Capítulo das Trevas. Porque, sem dúvida, o refrão "Qualquer um que caminhe em meu coração caminhará sozinho" cai como uma luva pra Leah.**


	3. Ato 3: Bicho de 7 Cabeças

**Ato III: Bicho de 7 Cabeças**

_Não dá pé, não tem pé nem cabeça _

_Não tem ninguém que mereça, não tem coração que esqueça _

_Não tem jeito mesmo _

_Não tem dó no peito, não tem nem talvez _

_Ter feito o que você me fez, desapareça _

_Cresça e desapareça _

_Não tem dó no peito, não tem jeito _

_Não tem ninguém que mereça, não tem coração que esqueça _

_Não tem pé, não tem cabeça _

_Não dá pé, não é direito _

_Não foi nada, eu não fiz nada disso e você fez um _

_Bicho de sete cabeças_

_(Elba Ramalho, Zé Ramalho, Geraldo Azevedo - CD O Grande Encontro 2)_

A taverna da vila portuguesa era bastante parecida com as tavernas medievais: um lugar grande, cheio de mesas, escuro, barulhento, e cheio de homens feios, fedidos e bêbados falando alto. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, se parecia muito com um saloon americano, porque, afinal, era o ponto de encontro principal do lugar. Enquanto de um lado uma mesa de bruxos homens mal encarados riam e bebiam, de outro, uma família entrava para comprar pão, queijo e presunto. Não era de todo desagradável, dependendo do horário em que você visitava. Infelizmente, como já era de se esperar, Leah havia escolhido uma dessas horas ruins para visitar o lugar.

- Leah, está de noite. – disse Lílian, arrumando as malas no mesmo quarto que ficaram na última vez – Dá pra escutar da janela a arruaça dos fregueses. Se está com fome, espere o Senhor Manuel mandar alguém trazer a comida pra gente.

- Não sou uma princesa enjaulada. – resmungou Leah – E, além do mais... você não manda em mim.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, assim que ela saiu. Terminou de pôr as roupas nas gavetas e achou melhor ir atrás da outra bruxa.

* * *

Leah entrou na taverna, e ela estava relativamente vazia, com alguns poucos bruxos espalhados pelos cantos. Ela caminhou até o balcão, olhando para os lados. Num canto escuro, alguém de capa, escondendo o rosto no capuz, tomava alguma bebida. Leah sentiu-se atraída por aquela figura por alguns instantes, mas logo a esqueceu.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou uma criatura grande e gorda, que Leah estava na dúvida se era mulher, porque tinha peitões, olhos pintados, coque oleoso e boca com batom vermelho borrado; ou se era homem, porque falava grosso e tinha o queixo e os braços peludos. Vestia um avental todo imundo – Vai querer o quê?

Leah ficou na dúvida sobre o que pedia. Quando saiu do quarto, tinha em mente comer um suculento sanduíche de pernil com um copo de vinho gelado, mas aquela mulher havia esvaziado a cabeça dela de qualquer coisa e enchido ela de um único pensamento: "Credo!"

- ...BOM... – começou, tentando voltar o pensamento no lugar – Ah, sim, um sanduíche de pernil. E pra beber... ahm... qualquer coisa que saia bastante.

A mulher, ou seja lá o que era, foi até a cozinha, e trouxe debaixo do braço um grande pernil assado, e na outra mão uma garrafinha escura. Colocou tudo na mesa, e preparou o sanduíche com um pão que estava no balcão, cortando o pernil ali mesmo, e depois abriu a garrafa, que era cerveja.

- Obrigada. – disse Leah, quando a criatura voltou a sair pra cozinha. Olhou para o sanduíche, cuja aparência era muito boa, mas ficou meio sentida de saber que o delicioso tempero acebolado da carne poderia ser de outra coisa, e não da cebola cortada em tiras no sanduíche. Mas resolveu comer – Ah, o que não mata, engorda.

De fato, Leah, que havia ficado tanto tempo em Azkaban, não iria desperdiçar comida, não importasse seu estado. Foi quando chegou do outro lado do balcão um homem alto, musculoso e com cara de mau. Pediu vinho, e ficou tomando sua jarra na dele.

- E aí? – cumprimentou Lílian, chegando ao lado de Leah.

- Vaza, urubu.

- Ah, "de nada" por fazer sua paisagem ficar mais agradável nesse muquifo. – sorriu, divertida.

- Minha paisagem está linda. – comentou, olhando o homem do outro lado.

Lílian olhou, e viu que o cara parecia um pirata no estilo dos irmãos Roz e Iolaus. O homem tinha barba por fazer, cicatriz no rosto, cabelos castanhos. Usava uma roupa surrada, e tinha nas mãos ataduras de gaze, também sujas. Usava brincos dourados e um pesado medalhão numa corrente de ouro. Na cintura, uma espada e um revólver.

- Fala sério... – sorriu Leah, sussurrando pra Lílian – Pra tudo quanto é lado que você olha nele, só se vê homem.

Lílian observou que, de fato, o homem tinha uma cara e um jeito bem masculino. Não era feio, mas sua aparência de pirata largado não ajudava em nada.

- Ele deve ser mó _fura-colchão_. – sorriu Leah, fazendo Lílian torcer o nariz, com cara de nojo.

- _Fura colchão_... francamente, essa é a pior definição que já escutei pra alguém na vida...

- Que nada. Você que gosta de menininhos com cara de moleque, almofadinhas e magrelinhos. – continuava Leah, encantada em seu machão – O cara tem tudo pra ter uma _pegada forte_. Putz, já achei minha válvula de escape nesse lugar. Tanto tempo em Azkaban...

- Você está de brincadeira, né, Leah...?

- Ah, em uma semana eu pego você de jeito, pedação... – continuava, sacana.

Antes que Lílian resmungasse mais uma vez, um grupo entrou na taverna fazendo o ar pesar. Um grupo de cinco homens, o da frente andava curvado, tinha barba e cara ossuda. Todos os seus homens eram igualmente sujos e com cara de encrenqueiros.

- ...Não irei arrumar confusão hoje. – declarou Leah, fazendo Lílian olhar para ela com cara de "heim?".

O grupo se aproximou do balcão, e o chefe bateu a mão na mesa:

- Queremos cervejas.

- Sinto muito. – disse a criatura sem sexo – Já vendi a última garrafa. Amanhã deve chegar mais.

- Mas eu não quero amanhã. Eu quero hoje.

- Ei, moço. – chamou Leah, fazendo o homem a olhar bastante ofendido. Ela, simpática, esticou a garrafa na direção dele – Eu comprei a última garrafa. Mas não gosto de cerveja, se quiser, pode levar.

O homem a olhou durante alguns segundos. Com um rápido movimento, o homem sacou a espada e raspou no balcão, fazendo a comida e a garrafa se partirem em vários pedaços. Leah olhou de lado e viu a ponta da espada do homem em sua bochecha.

- Eu tenho cara de cachorro, pra comer resto, mulherzinha? – rosnou, se aproximando – De onde você saiu, biscate? Sabe quem eu sou?

- Hum. Se conhecesse o senhor, provavelmente teria usado o mesmo nível de educação do senhor. Mas, quanto à pergunta do cachorro...

Com um violento golpe, o banco de Leah foi partido, e ela caiu de costas no chão. Lílian saltou para trás, desviando do ataque.

- Então saiba que somos o bando do Lobo Negro, e eu sou o líder. Pode me chamar de Coiote. E você, sua vadia... – ao dizer isso ele passou a espada em todo o lixo, cacos, bebidas e comidas espalhadas no balcão, derrubando tudo em cima de Leah - Vá arrumar algum pau seboso pra chupar numa zona bem fedida, que é seu lugar, antes que eu resolva servir seus pedacinhos pros tubarões. – antes de sair, ele olhou Lílian, dando um sorrisinho com poucos (e podres) dentes – Mas pra você, ruivinha, eu posso dar o meu, se estiver querendo diversão. Até breve, docinho.

Aos risos, os homens saíram do lugar. Leah continuava de cabeça baixa, no chão, sem dizer nada. Lílian olhou os homens saírem, visivelmente assustada.

- Aí, garota. – disse a barman, olhando Leah, por cima do balcão – Esses idiotas são assim mesmo. Se machucou?

Leah, de repente, começou a gargalhar, extremamente divertida. Levantou-se, tirando os restos de comida da roupa e jogando o cabelo ensopado de cerveja pra trás.

- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, cara, que cena! – ria, achando graça – Que bando de mal humorados!

A barman também começou a rir, e disse que ia fazer outro lanche. Leah disse que não precisava. Foi quando olhou Lílian, e viu que ela estava visivelmente brava.

- ...Que é, ô?

- ...Que papelão foi esse? – exclamou, brava – Os caras te humilharam na frente da taverna inteira! Devia ter acabado com eles!

Leah piscou:

- ...Que eu saiba, a que apóia pactos de não violência aqui é você. Estou estranhando você. Pra que arrumar briga? Foi só um sanduíche e uma cerveja.

- Você devia ter reagido!

- Ah, francamente, Liloca, não ia desperdiçar meu tempo e minha força com eles. Além disso, eu disse que não arrumaria confusão...

- Bom, mas eu acho que existem horas em que a gente deveria reagir, não?

- ...Você ficaria quieta, se fosse eu. – resmungou – Porque me crucificar se fiz o que você faria?

Lílian parecia extremamente ofendida com a atitude de Leah, e balançou a cabeça, enojada:

- ...Mulher, o que aconteceu com você nesses meses? Não é um terço da Leah de antes. – e saiu da taverna.

Leah parecia realmente espantada com a atitude de Lílian. Enquanto uma resolvia seguir a paz, a outra exigia guerra. Mas ali, houve uma inversão de papéis.

- Maluca. – murmurou.

Foi quando alguém chegou ao seu lado, colocando na mesa uma jarra de vinho. Leah olhou pro lado e viu o charmoso e mal tratado homem que ela havia "paquerado" ao seu lado, parecendo orgulhoso da atitude dela:

- ...Você é uma menina corajosa. Uma pena terem destruído seu lanche. Importa-se se eu lhe oferecer a minha bebida?

Leah olhou dos lados, e sorriu. Pelo jeito o prêmio por não ter reagido tinha sido maior que ela imaginava.

No canto da taverna, debaixo daquela capa negra e surrada, um bruxo samurai sorriu, tomando um gole do copo de sua bebida. À luz das velas, ele era apenas um samurai comum. Mas parte de sua mão esquerda, envolta na escuridão de uma coluna, revelava dedos ossudos, apodrecidos, onde a carne e as unhas denunciavam que aquele samurai já estava morto há muito tempo. Talvez a mais de um século.

* * *

Lílian virava na cama de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Leah, obviamente, não havia voltado da taverna. E ter certeza de que ela estava fazendo o que Lílian sabia que ela estaria fazendo a deixava mais irritada ainda. Foi quando alguma coisa bateu no vidro da porta da varanda do quarto. Lílian levantou-se, de camisola, e abriu uma das portas. A noite estava clara, lua cheia, mas não viu nada. Olhou de lado e viu o vulto de capa e capuz da taverna agachado na borda da varanda.

Num impulso ela deu um passo para trás, mas o zumbi foi mais rápido, e agarrou sua mão. Lílian prendeu a respiração, olhando aquele zumbi com cara de oriental, careca no alto da cabeça e o tradicional coque samurai na parte detrás.

- Não vou machucá-la. – sibilou a criatura, com sotaque forte – Apenas vim dar um aviso. Diga à sua companheira... que quero um duelo.

- Diga isso pessoalmente! – gemeu Lílian, se soltando.

- Sou um samurai de honra e educado nos palácios do meu senhor feudal. – disse, simplório – Assim que ela parar de fazer sexo como uma cadela no cio pelos becos dessa cidade com aquele pirata e resolver voltar para casa, eu poderei pedir pessoalmente. Mas como isso provavelmente não acontecerá tão cedo... passo o recado á vossa donzela. Meu tempo é curto. O de vocês... também.

E, dito isso, o samurai saltou no ar, desaparecendo nas sombras. Lílian debruçou-se na grade, mas não viu mais nada.

* * *

**N.A1: Capitulo mais que total atrasado, hehehehe... digamso que eu me esfriei, depois que a EdD atrasou, assim como tive aquele tanto de problema com o site da EdD. Mas ele está de volta equem quiser acessar é só ir em espadadosdeuses (ponto) com (ponto) br**

**N.A2: A EdD já está com o proximo capitulo emf ase de betagem, então, vamos ver se adianto ou termino a Medo do Escuro em duas semanas. )**


	4. Ato 4: É Tudo Sobre Nós

**Ato IV: É Tudo Sobre Nós**

_Eles dizem_

_Não acredite_

_Você, eu._

_Nós, nós._

_Então nós cairemos_

_Apenas você, eu._

_E é tudo sobre_

_É tudo sobre_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Tudo sobre nós_

_Há um tema que eles não podem tocar_

_Porque você (nos) conhece_

_É tudo sobre nós, tudo sobre nós_

_Fugiremos, se precisarmos._

_Porque você (nos) conhece_

_É tudo sobre nós(é tudo sobre nós)_

_E ninguém pode tocar (é tudo sobre nós)_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Se eles magoarem você_

_Eles me magoarão também_

_Mas nós nos levantaremos_

_Não vamos parar_

_E é tudo sobre nós_

_É tudo sobre nós_

_Eles não sabem_

_Eles não podem ver_

_Quem nós somos_

_Medo é o inimigo_

_Agüente firme_

_Agarre-se a mim_

_Porque esta noite..._

_É tudo sobre nós_

_(All About Us – T.A.T.U.)_

Lílian estava deitada, sem conseguir dormir direito, quando Leah entrou no quarto. O sol começava a dar indícios de que iria nascer, e estava muito, muito frio. Lílian percebeu que Leah entrava quase se arrastando, mas não ia cair na gracinha dela. A bruxa caminhou até a poltrona e se jogou de costas, as pernas abertas, gemendo dolorosamente.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, caaaaara... – murmurou, passando as mãos nas pernas – Que... HOMEM!

Lílian fechou os olhos com força, tentando ao máximo não perder a calma. Ia tentar evitar escutar qualquer comentário indecente, para não perder o controle e surrar a bruxa até ela virar do avesso. Mas Leah parecia bem interessada em contar como sua noite foi, incluindo os detalhes mais sórdidos.

- ...Eu preciso de um banho. Urgente – gemeu, sem coragem de se levantar – Ah... mas, porra... minhas pernas... não tenho força... aquele cara... uau, Deus, que CAVALO!

Lílian sentiu a nuca formigar, e sabia que, se aquele formigamento lhe atingisse o limite, Leah iria parar em alto-mar. Leah, por sua vez, continuou contando com sua natural delicadeza todos os detalhes de sua noite sexualmente ativa com o fortão da taverna, incluindo onde fizeram sexo, as posições, a intensidade, as formas, o tempo de duração, tudo isso incluindo termos muito delicados e românticos, como "caralhão", "chupar tudo", "meter forte", "arreganhar", "agarrar os cabelos e meter fundo" e por aí ia o nível a coisa.

Lílian estava prestes a explodir de raiva quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela, com um salto, se sentou na cama.

- Pode entrar.

Por ela entrou o conhecido Reverendo Joaquim, o padre gordo e careca que as ajudou contra os piratas, da última vez.

- Bom dia, meninas. – sorriu o padre.

- Bom dia, reverendo. – cumprimentou Lílian.

- Acabei as acordando... esperarei vocês se trocarem... desculpem-me.

- Não, senhor, tudo bem. – disse Lílian, se erguendo e colocando um roupão – Já estamos acordadas, podemos conversar.

O padre olhou Leah, largada na poltrona, visivelmente amarrotada.

- ...Senhorita Leah... Parece cansada.

- ...Trabalhei a noite inteira, padre! – sorriu, contente – Hoje tem mais!

- ...Trabalhou? Com quê?

- Fazendo sexo, padre! – exclamou, feliz. O padre deu um passo pra trás – Sexo! Caralho, como não fazia há anos! Puta nego gostoso, fodido! – ela de repente se esqueceu das dores nas pernas e se levantou, gesticulando – padre, um cara alto, forte, e um pirocão DESTE TAMANHO! Coisa de louco! Me arregaçou todos os buracos possíveis e imaginários! Eu tinha que segurar com as DUAS MÃOS! Vi até estrela na hora que ele me agarrou com força nos cabelos e daí...

Leah não terminou de conta ro que tinha acontecido, porque ela foi jogada longe, de costas, indo parar na porta do banheiro, ao fundo do quarto.

- ...Não tinha que se limpar, santa? – murmurou Lílian, já de pé – Então VÁ. DEPOIS, quando voltar a parecer alguém decente, pode ir nos encontrar. Temos assuntos urgentes.

Leah, dos destroços de sua pessoa, lá de longe, gritou, erguendo o dedo médio:

- Você só tá nesse mau humor porque ninguém te come! Vou te apresentar ao Augusto!

O reverendo piscou:

- ...Augusto? Ela está se envolvendo com Augusto? O mercenário?

- Mercenário? – perguntou Lílian.

- Ah, deixe, depois conversamos, meu anjo, tens que se trocar, ó pá, e tomar café antes de tudo.

* * *

Lílian conversava com o reverendo Joaquim na parte detrás da capela, mais uma vez. Dessa vez, acompanhado do coroinha, Otávio, um menino órfão franzino, que foi adotado pela comunidade inteira, e morava na igreja. 

- ...Muito bem... – começou o padre – Achávamos que vocês tinham dado conta de desfazer a maldição dos zumbis... mas, infelizmente... devo dizer que, de certa forma, vocês duas forma usadas... para algo maior.

- Algo maior? – estranhou Lílian.

- Como posso explicar...? – pensou o padre – Na verdade, senhorita Lílian... todos nós fomos usados. A maldição lançada sobre Iolaus e seus piratas era algo fruto de uma maldição muito, muito maior... ao destruir essa maldição deles... foi como se vocês duas tivessem... tirado a pedra que tampava o caminho da Grande Maldição.

- ...E o que seria a Grande Maldição?

- ...SEUS PUTOS! – xingou Leah, entrando, devidamente limpa e vestida – Nem pra me esperarem.

- ...Agradeceria do fundo do coração se vossa senhoria respeitasse a casa de Deus. – pediu o padre, dolorido.

- Casa de Deus o caralho. Se ele não quer que eu fale palavrão, que venha calar minha boca pessoalmente.

Lílian olhou pra trás, simpática:

- Deus mandou dizer que está ocupado, mas que passou a responsabilidade de calar sua boca pra mim. Portanto, colabore, sente-se, e em silêncio. Refrescando sua memória, viemos resolver o problema da ilha, não tirar seu atraso sexual.

Leah puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, não sem antes olhar Lílian:

- ...Se você tivesse dado pra ele, não estaria nesse mau humor.

- ...Voltando... o que diz a Grande Maldição? – perguntou Lílian, ignorando Leah.

O padre se levantou, foi até a estante de livros e buscou uma imagem de santo que estava entre eles. Sentou-se, e abriu a imagem, que era oca, tirando de dentro vários pergaminhos muito antigos.

- Durante a época dos piratas, esta cidade, como vocês sabem, foi porto seguro de hordas deles. Piratas bruxos, em especial. – dizia o padre – Uma das esquadras mais importantes e perigosas que veio para cá, foi a esquadra do bando de Njord, vindo do norte. Era um poderoso bando de bruxos nórdicos. Diziam-se tão poderosos quanto os deuses nórdicos.

Lílian se recostou, começando a prestar mais atenção. Leah continuava parada, na mesma posição.

- Eles carregavam consigo muitas magias, rituais, muitas historia da sua terra... e uma delas está descrita neste pergaminho. Na mitologia nórdica, há o mundo chamado Niflheim, o submundo. Niflheim seria algo como o mundo inferior liderado por Hades, na mitologia grega, e, de certa forma, poderia ser comparado ao inferno cristão, governado pelo demônio. Pois bem, esta maldição que eles descrevem seria algo como trazer para terra uma das criaturas mais poderosas e temidas de Niflheim.

O padre virou o pergaminho para Lílian e leah, que esticaram os olhos para ver as ilustrações dos pergaminhos: vários rascunhos de símbolos, altares, e ao fim uma criatura que parecia ser curvada, cheia de espinhos, indecifrável.

- ...Ela não é descrita em nenhuma lenda nórdica original, mas diz ser fruto de um ritual das trevas, que usa como poder principal a energia negra de Niflheim. – explicou o padre - Desse pacto demoníaco, surgirá um dos mais poderosos e mortais demônios que a terra já viu...

- ...Zz'gashi. – disse Leah.

Lílian e o padre a olharam, espantados. De repente Leah parecia ter perdido toda a alegria sacana que vinha demonstrando desde então. Voltava a ter o semblante sombrio. Parecia pálida, nervosa, por ver aquilo.

- ...Zz'gashi? – estranhou o padre.

- É o nome da criatura. – disse Leah, parecendo de repente ansiosa demais, olhando ao redor, passando a mão na boca, que havia secado de repente. – Zz'gashi, ou Slothien, ou ainda Lurker. São todos os nomes usados para definir essa criatura maldita.

- ...Você conhece a lenda dessa Grande Maldição? – perguntou Lílian.

Leah agora tinha colocado as mãos obre o queixo, apoiada nos joelhos. O padre continuou:

- Não sei como, ou porquê, mas essa Grande Maldição estava por trás da maldição inicialmente jogada nos piratas de Iolaus. Agora que eles se foram, o caminho para a Maldição Original foi aberto. Não sabemos como evitar, ou como ela pode acontecer... mas as coisas estranhas continuam acontecendo.

- Massacres como antes? – perguntou Lílian.

- Não. Não tanto. Apenas algumas pessoas... mas... têm acontecido coisas estranhas. Pessoas parecendo possuídas, sinais estranhos aparecendo nas casas...

- A maldição vai pulando de pessoa em pessoa. – disse Leah, olhando o chão – Até despertar o verdadeiro Zz'gashi. Temos que descobrir quem lança a maldição. Alguém está fazendo uso dos poderes destes piratas de Njor.

- E qual a utilidade de despertar um demônio destes? – perguntou Lílian.

- Talvez a pessoa ache que, ao espertar o demônio, terá ele como seu servo. Mas este demônio não pode ser controlado. Ele acorda e destrói tudo que pode estar em sua frente. – avisou Leah.

- E qual a ligação deles com os zumbis, afinal? – estranhou Lílian – Ontem recebi a visita de um zumbi samurai procurando por um duelo com Leah.

- Heim? Comigo? E porque não me avisou?

Lílian olhou Leah significantemente, e ela ficou quieta.

- Alguns zumbis despertam, outros aparecem, vindos com esta maldição. É como se essa Grande Maldição estreitasse novamente os laços entre os mundos, e faça com que essas criaturas malignas acabem reaparecendo.

- Diferente dos zumbis de Iolaus, estes andam sem rumo. Ou, como a senhorita disse, com objetivos próprios.

Lílian olhou o chão alguns instantes, antes de se levantar:

- Muito bem, escutamos o suficiente por hoje. Reverendo Joaquim... precisamos começar a busca pelo responsável e pelas pistas o quanto antes.

- Sim, sim, claro. Vou reunir tudo que sei, e lhes entregarei tudo pronto até amanhã.

E, assim, as duas saíram.

* * *

Já era noite quando Leah resolveu sair. 

- Vai voltar cedo ou só amanhã, de gatinho? – perguntou Lílian, na mesa do quarto, lendo alguns dos manuscritos que havia pegado com o padre de tarde.

Leah parou na porta, e revirou os olhos:

- Francamente, se eu tivesse uma noitada daquela hoje, eu ficava esticada no meio da rua, largada, como um saco de estopa melado. Vou só até aquele pequeno bar na beira da praia, comer alguma coisa. Não quer ir?

Lílian a olhou longamente, com a mão no queixo. Leah gesticulou, sem paciência, e disse "nem vou trazer uma quentinha, sua CDF".

* * *

Quase duas horas depois, Lílian andava pelas vielas desertas da comunidade, descendo na direção da praia. Leah estava demorando, e ela resolveu ir ao mesmo bar. Não atrás de Leah, mas para comer também, já que a fama do bar era boa. Andava já por detrás de um dos galpões da orla, entre redes e caixotes, na direção da praia e da pequena avenida de pedras, onde via-se o bar, iluminado e animado, algumas centenas de metros á frente. 

Mas Lílian parou no meio do caminho, de repente, escutando alguma coisa ao seu lado. De início achou até que pudesse ser Leah se divertindo com o tal Augusto de novo, mas, se fosse, provavelmente continuaria escutando o mesmo barulho.

- ...Por que não deu meu recado? – perguntou o samurai encapuzado, surgindo da sombra da parede.

- ...Olha... – murmurou Lílian, de repente sentindo a espinha gelar, pois estava sem varinha e se espada – Senhor... senhor samurai...

- Sou Denjichiro Yoshioka, senhorita. – cumprimentou o samurai, curvando-se ligeiramente – Um samurai peregrino que procura se tornar o mais forte.

- Ah, sim... senhor Yoshioka. Estivemos ocupadas com outros problemas.

- A Grande Maldição. – disse, óbvio – É por ela que quero duelar com battousais.

- ...Battousais? – perguntou Lílian.

- Sua companheira é uma famosa battousai, se não sabe. É detentora de uma das técnicas mais perfeitas. Por isso merece o titulo de battousai. É uma retalhadora nata.

- ...Retalhadora. – repetiu Lílian. Lembrou que, de fato, Leah levava ás vezes o adjetivo "retalhadora". – Bom, ela deixou seu legado há tempos. Não creio que ela vá aceitar seu desafio.

- ...Devo confessar que meu gosto é ligeiramente melhor que o seu.

Lílian olhou pra trás e viu Leah, com as mãos no bolso, olhando para o samurai. Parecia séria.

- O que você quer, zumbi? – murmurou Leah, parecendo mal humorada.

O samurai fez uma reverencia, como todo japonês faz, e disse:

- Sou Denjishiro Yoshioka, senhorita, e ando pelo mundo como samurai errante em busca dos mais fortes.

- ...Se nem a Dona Morte te fez parar, criatura, não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim. – sorriu, sacana – Porque eu posso fazer você voltar pra casa dela rapidinho.

O samurai não parecia se importar. Lílian percebeu que, de fato, os dois topariam um desafio.

- Não viemos desafiar ninguém, Leah. – avisou Lílian, entre os dentes.

- Ora, Lílian... – sorriu Leah – Passar o tempo não custa nada.

Leah empurrou Lílian para o canto do beco, e se pôs na frente do samurai.

- Senhor Yoshioka, poderia me emprestar um de seus instrumentos de trabalho?

O samurai retirou a espada mais curta que carregava e a jogou para Leah, que se espantou ao ver que ela estava intacta.

- Bela arma. – e se aprontou para o duelo – Para sua segurança, Liloca, chegue para a borda do beco. Mas te prometo que não vou demorar.

Lílian recuou, e ao sair do beco bateu de costas em alguém. Ela olhou e viu Augusto, parecendo apreensivo.

- Achei-o, ó pá. – murmurou, sério.

- ...Hum... – murmurou Lílian - ...Você deve ser Augusto.

O homem olhou Lílian do alto de seus quase um metro e noventa e cinco de altura, afirmando com a cabeça.

- Vim para este vilarejo caçar estes zumbis. – disse – Este é um dos mais difíceis e perigosos. Precisamos ajudar sua amiga.

- Não acho que ela vá precisar de ajuda. – murmurou Lílian, segura, cruzando os braços. Mas Augusto preparava seu revólver e algumas adagas, além de sua espada.

- Donzela, eu conheço este defunto...

- ...Você não conhece a "minha amiga". – voltou a desdenhar, olhando-o de cima embaixo – Não do jeito que _deveria_, neste caso.

Mas Augusto pareceu não escutar. Lílian também resolver olhar os dois duelistas.

- Pode vir! – gritou Leah.

Mas o samurai não foi. Então, Leah deu o bote. Sacou a espada, passando ela na horizontal. Mas o samurai também sacou a sua, batendo de encontro ao metal da lamina, soltando fagulhas e deslizando Leah para o outro lado.

- Você manda bem. – murmurou Leah.

- Essa não. – gemeu Augusto, baixo – Ela foi pega.

- ...Como? – estranhou Lílian.

Na mesma hora um esguicho vermelho de sangue espirrava da perna direita de Leah, que dava dois passos para trás, fazendo uma careta de dor. Lílian sentiu a espinha gelar. O samurai girava o corpo, contra atacando.

- Ah, seu morfético! – xingou Leah, se apoiando na perna ferida e erguendo a espada para se defender.

Mas não teve tempo.

Com um ataque que se resumiu a quatro feixes de luz, o samurai perfurou os ombros e o peito de Leah, jogando-a para fora do beco, deixando um rastro vermelho borrifado pelo chão.

- Cristo... – sussurrou Augusto, enquanto Lílian permanecia completamente em estado de choque.

Com extrema leveza e velocidade, Yoshioka saltava novamente no ar, descendo veloz na vertical, a espada como uma lança, para, definitivamente, cair sobre Leah, lhe enterrando a espada no estômago com um silvo de metal que ecoou pelo beco, seguido do som da carne e dos ossos de Leah sendo partidos, assim como a rígida pedra do calçamento.

* * *

**N.A 1: Recorde, um capítulo por dia, heheheheh. Bom, Medo do Escuro não é Espada dos Deuses, e seus capítulos têm 6 páginas, e não 24! E, assim como a EdD, não é betada, então erpdoem pérolas do tipo "nós entra" ou "muitos problema", porque eu NÃO REVISO, e sempre digito muito RAPIDO. X-D**

**N.A 2: Sinto que estou demorando pra pegar o ritmo da MdE. Espero que isso se resolva no proximo capitulo.**

**N.A 3: A proposito, a Leah se fudeu. **

**N.A 4: E a frase "e um pirocão DESTE TAMANHO" é uma cena do hilário vídeo O Destino de Miguel. Quem pduer baixar, é risada garantida. Até o proximo.**


	5. Ato 5: Me Excite, Me Beije, Me Mate

**Ato IV: Me segure, Me Excite, Me Beije, Me Mate.**

_Vestida como sua irmã,_

_Vivendo como uma prostituta._

_Se eles não sabem o que você está fazendo,_

_Querida isto deve ser arte._

_Você é uma dor-de-cabeça,_

_Você é uma estrela._

_Oh não, não seja tímida,_

_Você não precisa ficar cega,_

_Segure-me,_

_Excite-me,_

_Beije-Me,_

_Mate-me._

_Você não sabe como chegou aqui,_

_Você só sabe que quer sair._

_Acreditando em você mesma,_

_Quase tanto quanto você duvida,_

_Você é um grande desastre,_

_E você aceita isso como uma audaciosa_

_Estrela._

_Oh não, não seja tímida,_

_Você precisa de uma platéia para chorar,_

_Eles querem que você seja Jesus,_

_Eles vão se ajoelhar,_

_Mas vão querer seu dinheiro de volta._

_Você é uma estrela, oh criança._

_Claro que você não é tímida,_

_Você não tem que negar o amor._

_Segure-me,_

_Excite-me,_

_Beije-me,_

_E mate-me._

_(Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me – U2)_

Leah acordou já no quarto da estalagem, na cama de canto, onde sempre dormia. Ergueu-se de sobressalto e sentiu uma dor fina na barriga, e viu que tinha um grande curativo enfaixado por debaixo da camisola semi-aberta.

- Parabéns, campeã. – cumprimentou Lílian, sentada na mesa do quarto, a olhando com cara de tédio – Em menos de 72 horas fora de Azkaban, e 48 horas nessa cidade, você quase foi morta por um cadáver.

Leah abraçou os joelhos, cobertos por uma felpuda colcha e olhou para a vista da varanda, o horizonte do mar, sentindo o ar frio da manhã:

- ...Achei que a pessoa sarcástica e cínica aqui era eu.

E depois de alguns instantes, olhou Lílian:

- Vá tomar no seu cu, sua puta!

- Bom dia pra você também, Leah. – sorriu Lílian, de pernas cruzadas e o queixo apoiado na mão – Gostou da noite anterior?

- Que merda! – reclamou, voltando a deitar-se no confortável colchão e no fofo travesseiro – Aquele samurai zumbi quase me matou!

- A sorte sua é que seu galã Augusto estava junto...

- Jura? Uau. Ele é muito machão, mesmo.

- ...Estava junto e me cedeu a espada dele para eu dar fim àquele zumbi.

- Ah. Pô. Que sem graça! – reclamou, murchando.

Nisso o Reverendo Joaquim entrava no quarto, com uma jarra de prata com água quente e várias gases.

- Bom dia, Leah. – cumprimentou – Vamos trocar o curativo?

- Ahm. – murmurou, olhando a barriga, que tinha o curativo já manchado de vermelho – Obrigada. Ei, Lílian, saia daqui. Não quero que me veja de peito de fora.

- ...Mas eu também sou mulher. – estranhou.

- Sim, e o Joaquim é padre. As chances dele se excitar vendo meus lindos peitos de fora são nulas. Já as suas...

- Af. – murmurou, virando os olhos – Quem você acha que teve de te trazer aqui, te dar banho e te curar primeiro?

- NÃO JOGUE TUDO NA MINHA CARA, SUA VAGABUNDA!

- ...Mas não estou jogando nada, sua louca! – defendeu-se.

Foi a vez de Manuel entrar no quarto. Parecia mais carrancudo que o normal, e tinha olheiras.

- ...Bom dia. – murmurou.

- Xi. – murmurou Leah – Outro zumbi.

- Pois não, Senhor Bandeira? - disse Lílian, se levantando – Desculpe o trabalho dado ontem...

- Não foi nada. – respondeu – A senhorita está bem?

- Estou. De fato, quem acabou se ferindo ontem foi Leah, ao ser atacada por um morto vivo...

- Serie interessante se sua amiga não... fuçasse. – rosnou, olhando Leah estreitamente – Prezo demais a sua segurança, minha donzela.

- Eu prometo que ficarei bem. – sorriu Lílian, olhando o português.

Antes que ele saísse, Leah perguntou:

- Aí, bacalhau... que cara é essa? Tá parecendo o zumbizão que apareceu ontem pra encher nosso saco.

Manuel parou, e, pela primeira vez, pareceu olhar Leah com fúria, sentimento até então extremamente escondido por ele.

- A maldição assola minha vila. – murmurou o português – Como você acha que eu deveria me portar? Os selos irão se abrir, e quando libertarem o demônio, nada mais poderá ser feito. Deveriam pensar nisso.

- Pensamos sim. – disse Lílian, calma – Por isso estamos aqui, para ajuda-los e evitar que o demônio seja libertado.

- A menos que queria que a gente vá embora porque mudou de idéia. – murmurou Leah.

- Meça suas palavras, vadia. – rosnou Manuel. E saiu, sem a mínima cerimônia.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Até que Leah olhou Lílian:

- ...Ele me chamou de vadia?

- ...Chamou. – disse Lílian, espantada – Que surpresa, um homem da classe do senhor Manuel...

- Pau no cu, _viado_ filho da puta! – xingou Leah – Vadia é a mãe dela, aquela bucetuda arrombada do inferno!

- Senhorita... – choramingou o Padre Joaquim.

- Desculpa aí, padre. – suspirou Leah – Mas que bosta. Ahm, bosta não. Mas que droga.

- ...Agora não adianta consertar. – murmurou Lílian.

- _Calaboca_. – disparou Leah, de repente parecendo mais serena que o normal, suspirando profundamente e passando a mão com força no couro cabeludo – Cara... essa parada de maldição tá começando a me deixar louca. Zz'gashi... putz.

- ...É a primeira que vejo você tremer.

Leah ergueu o olhar para Lílian, que parecia séria.

- Pior ainda, Leah: vejo você tremer por _um nome_.

- ..."_Nuimteressa_". – gemeu Leah, ríspida.

- Interessa, sim. – resmungou Lílian, cruzando os braços – Qualquer cosia que a gente saiba sobre essa maldição é válido. Até então era fácil, saber que zumbis andavam por aí, enquanto a maldição passava de pessoa em pessoa. Sabíamos então que o alvo inicial eram as pessoas, não os zumbis perdidos. Ao menos até um deles quase matar você em segundos.

- Liloca. – murmurou Leah – Eu tô boazinha. Esse Manuel tá com mó cara de bunda pra gente. Aquele zumbi samurai xarope vai continuar atrás de mim, porque não cometi o Haraquiri depois que ele me surrou. Mas isso não impede de que a gente continue indo em frente, afinal, o Augusto está caçando zumbis, é o trabalho dele. Mas, por Deus, se as coisas ficarem feias... vamos vazar.

- Você, pedindo pra gente recuar? – voltou a estranhar.

- Meninas... – murmurou o padre Joaquim - Preciso ir. Precisando de minha ajuda...

Leah imediatamente se ergueu, ainda sentindo dores:

- Vou também, padre.

- ...Mas estou indo pra igreja, minha filha... – comentou, calmo.

- ÓBVIO que o senhor está indo pra igreja! – ralhou Leah – Pro puteiro certamente é que não seria!... Seria?

Lílian a olhou significantemente.

- E você fica. – disparou Leah – Quero falar sozinho com ele.

- Você e um padre? Sozinhos?

- ...Preciso me confessar. – resmungou.

- CONFESSAR? – exclamou Lílian - ...Comeu cocô?

- Sou cristã, cristãos se CONFESSAM, imbecil!

- Cristã, VOCÊ? Conta outra. E se você é cristã, certamente que não é do tipo que se confessa, TENHO CERTEZA.

- Não gosto de me confessar. – murmurou, saindo atrás do padre – Me dá nos nervos. Parece que o padre está sentadinho cagando na casinha, de cócoras.

- ...Depois dessa, acho bom você ir se confessar. MESMO. Mas, sinceramente, acho que você não tem salvação. – resmungou Lílian, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Você diz isso só pra me agradar.

* * *

Otávio, coroinha da pequena igreja da vila, corria atrás de uma bola com outras três crianças de noite, pelas vielas de pedra do lugar. Uma das crianças, uma gordinha de Maria-chiquinha, chutou a bola para um beco sem saída escuro.

- Teca! – ralhou outro menino – Vá buscar!

- ...Mas lá é escuro! – murmurou a menina – Tenho medo.

Otávio se adiantou:

- Ah, deixem que eu vou buscar, medrosa.

Ágil, ele esgueirou-se entre balaios dos pescadores, até chegar até a bola. Pegou o brinquedo, e ia voltar quando escutou um grito vindo da janela acesa da casa ao lado. Imediatamente as crianças desapareceram de vista, a exceção do pequeno, que se apertou contra a parede, a bola entre os braços.

A sombra de alguém que se contorce de dor tomou conta da luz amarela que batia na parede. E, no instante seguinte, essa mesma pessoa saltava para o beco, fazendo Otavio correr aos tropeços para a rua principal.

A pobre pessoa parecia tomada por alguma força maligna, algum feitiço que tentava controla-la. Contorcia-se, curvada, urrava. O rosto enrugado de fúria, os olhos escuros. Parecia um bicho, um animal tentado livrar-se de alguma prisão.

Otavio, tremendo, fez o que achou correto: tirou de dentro de sua blusa o precioso crucifixo que tinha, e pôs-se a chorar e rezar. A pessoa pareceu perceber o garoto, e ficou em silêncio, olhando-o.

Ele continuou a recuar entre alguns barris que ficavam próximos ás saídas das calhas das casas, até se espremer na parede. Continuava a chorar, a tremer, e a apontar o crucifixo praquela pessoa:

- ...O Senhor é o meu pastor; nada me faltará... De - Deitar-me em pastos verdejantes; guia-me mansamente a águas tranqüilas... Re... Refrigera a minha alma; guia-me nas veredas da justiça por amor do seu nome.

Com um estalo, as portas e janelas de duas casas ao lado se abriram, com outras pessoas igualmente possuídas pela mesma maldição saindo, curvadas, sedentas por sangue. Olharam o pobre menino, sozinho, acuado, apegando-se à sua fé, desesperado:

- A... Ainda que eu ande pelo vale da sombra da morte... não... não temerei mal algum, porque tu estás comigo; a tua espada e o teu cajado me consolam...! – Otávio segurou o crucifixo com força, e fechou os olhos quando a primeira pessoa, um homem de meia idade, pescador, corpulento, avançou sobre ele, cambaleando. Imediatamente um dos pesados barris atingiu o rosto do homem, jogando-o de costas no chão.

O menino abriu os olhos, assustado. Outra pessoa avançou sobre ele. Imediatamente ela foi atingida no rosto por um bastão de madeira maciço, que alguém tinha pegado das ferramentas dos pescadores, encostadas nas paredes. Como instinto os outros "quase zumbis" atacaram. Com muita habilidade, a pessoa que vestia um traje branco girou o bastão no ar e deu cabo dos outros dois, com extrema facilidade, voltando a parar na frente do menino, com o bastão calmamente repousado ás suas costas, na diagonal. Diferente da jovem delicada e feminina de sempre, ali aquela figura parecia incrivelmente onipotente. As pessoas, do chão, apenas gemeram.

- Ah! – exclamou Otavio, aliviando-se e largando do crucifixo – Senhorita Lílian!

- ...Próximo? – perguntou Lílian, levemente arrogante, olhando ao redor.

As pessoas se ergueram. Mais uma vez, Lílian derrubou todos eles, sem maiores dificuldades. Mas eles novamente se ergueram.

- Eles vão sempre levantar! – exclamou Otavio – Não os machuque! São vitimas da Maldição Maior!

Lílian recuou. De fato, as pessoas ainda eram apenas serem humanos, mas sem consciência, sem medo, sem dor. Como bonecos.

- ...Tem razão. – murmurou. Olhou dos lados, tentando achar uma saída. Olhou o céu, e as nuvens começaram a vagarosamente tampar uma lua crescente azulada. Imediatamente as pessoas caíram desacordadas.

- Hora de ir embora. – disse uma voz rouca no beco ao lado. Augusto, o pirata caçador de recompensas.

- O que é que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – resmungou Lílian, exasperada.

- Não é hora de perguntar, senhorita. – disse, simpático – É hora de corrermos. Antes que a lua volte.

Sem entender direito, Lílian, achou melhor seguir o conselho do grandalhão. Acabaram indo para a igreja. Lá, encontraram Joaquim, igualmente preocupado:

- Graças a Deus! Hoje será uma noite daquelas! Que Deus nos proteja! – e olhou Otavio, feliz – Otavio! Eu pequeno! Que bom que está bem! Ouvi dizer que o lado da sua vila...

Imediatamente Otavio começou a chorar:

- Padre... os pais dos meus amigos... a maldição...

- Acalme-se, criança... Deus lhe protegeu... não protegeu? Tenha fé!

- Rezei, Padre... rezei... e Deus mandou... mandou...

- Mandou um anjo, por assim dizer. – sorriu Augusto.

- Suas cantadas furadas não vão funcionar comigo. – virou Lílian, ríspida.

- ...Não disse nada, donzela. – espantou-se, na defensiva – Apenas quis dizer que vossa intervenção foi um presente divino na vida do garoto.

- ...Sei. – resmungou.

- A maldição via de casa em casa. – disse o padre – Testando um por um. Transforma as pessoas em demônios.

- A luz da lua influencia, reverendo – disse Augusto – Há tempos venho prestando atenção... na luz da lua, á medida que sua fase aumenta... aumenta a força e a freqüência das possessões... assim que a luz da lua some... as pessoas caem.

O padre pensou durante uns instantes. Lílian piscou algumas vezes:

- ...Está dizendo que a fase da lua comanda essa maldição? – perguntou – Se quer dizer isso... o dia do pico da maldição será na lua cheia.

- A Lua Azul. – disse Augusto, um pouco receoso – Um fenômeno raro. A luz da lua... está azulada. Na lua cheia, estará azul. As forças místicas dessa Luz estão envoltas em mistérios até hoje. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer neste dia.

Lílian se sentou no degrau do altar da igreja, pensando. As noites onde a luz da lua estava atingindo a cidade faziam com que a maldição aflorasse, e os zumbis aparecessem. De repente lhe ocorreu um pensamento um tanto alarmante:

- Ah, Cristo...

- ...O que houve? – perguntou o Padre.

- ...Onde a Leah se enfiou?

- ...Estava na taverna. – disse Augusto – Eu a deixei lá antes de sair para a rua.

Lílian deu um suspirou meio aliviado:

- Ah, menos mau.

Augusto pensou uns instantes.

- Pensando bem... muitos dos zumbis e criaturas estranhas libertadas por essa maldição costumam freqüentar a Taverna da vila nas noites em que estão se sentindo fortes...

Lílian e Augusto se olharam por breves e silenciosos segundos, pensativos. E imediatamente saltaram, disparando juntos numa louca corrida em direção à taverna local.

* * *

Na taverna, a responsável pelo lugar, que Leah descobriu se chamar Juraci – o que, de fato, não ajudou saber se era homem ou mulher de vez – olhava detrás do balcão uma cena que acontecia com certa freqüência quando havia muitos piratas de bandos diferentes na cidade. Um bando deles estava na frente de outra pessoa, esta, sentada na mesa, parecendo desentendida. Mas, dessa vez, havia uma singularidade na cena. Sentada na cadeira da taverna, com cara de mau hu8mor e um palito na boca, estava Leah, reclinada na cadeira, as pernas cruzadas, a cadeira apoiada apenas nas duas pernas detrás. E, na sua frente, cinco zumbis.

Um deles, o do meio, tinha no canto da boca um cigarro tão apodrecido quanto o próprio zumbi. E murmurou:

- ...Não escutou? Ou não és tudo o que dizem que és? Queremos você lá fora. Agora. Ou está com medo... Zz'gashi?

- Porra. Era só o que me faltava... – murmurou Leah, injuriada – Eu sou um pára-raio de bizarrices. Que merda.

* * *

**N.A1: mó tempo sem postar, né? Muito trampo, muitos rolos coma EdD, etc, etc. Mas, dando sinal de vida, vamos em frente que atrás vem gente. Perdoem os erros cabulosos, shortfic sem betagem, vocês já sabem.**

**N.A2: Chegando a hora de revelar um dos segredos da Capitulo das Trevas. Quem conhece StarCraft (game mto foda pra pc, antigo, masmto bom) e "O Castelo Animado" (longa metragem de anime, barbaro tb) vai notar certas semelhanças. Eu poderia dizer que é coincidencia, o que, de fato, até que é. Mas quando pensei em fazer a maldição, imaginei ser mais parecida com StarCraft do que com o desenho animado. Anyway, influêcnias de sempre. Vocês sabem que não perco esta péssima mania.**

**N.A3: até a proxima.**


	6. ATO 6: Doces Sonhos

**Ato VI: Doces Sonhos.**

_Doces sonhos são assim_

_Quem sou eu pra discordar?_

_Viajar o mundo e os sete mares_

_Todos estão a procura de algo_

_Algum deles querem te usar_

_Algum deles querem ser usados por você_

_Algum deles querem abusar de você_

_Algum deles querem ser abusados por você_

_Eu quero usar você_

_E abusar de você_

_Eu quero saber o que há dentro de você_

_MEXA-SE!_

_(Sweet Dreams – Marilyn Manson)_

* * *

- Zz'gashi... Não vai fazer nada? Que tipo de demônio é você? – murmurou o zumbi, balançando seu cigarro no canto da boca. 

Leah, encolhida na cadeira, continua a olhar ele, em silêncio. Há essa hora, é claro, as pouquíssimas pessoas que estavam na taverna já tinham percebido o clima de disputa e davam um jeito de sair do lugar sem chamarem a atenção.

- Você acha que EU sou o quê? – murmurou, parecendo injuriada, mas não muito a fim de briga – Seu zumbi morfético, volte pra sua tumba, seu bosta.

O zumbi bateu uma pesada clava de ferro enferrujado na mesa, partindo-a no meio. Leah pegou impulso na borda da mesa e se empurrou para trás, ficando longe do ataque. E continuou sentada na cadeira, que apenas deslizou uns três metros para trás.

- Eu senti sua presença ao pôr os pés aqui. – sibilou o zumbi, enquanto os outros também sacavam suas diversas armas: espadas, pistolas, correntes, soqueiras.

- Olha, moço, eu sei que sou foda. Mas não sou esse capeta que está deixando vocês loucos!

- Não me importo. Farei o demônio despertar nem que seja á força! – gritou, avançando com a pesada clava em Leah, que não se moveu.

Ao descer o golpe, o que desceu desferindo o ataque foi apenas o cotoco do braço do zumbi. Ao seu lado, sua mão caia ao chão, com sua arma. Os zumbis imediatamente olharam para trás, onde Augusto, da porta, estava na posição de quem havia atirado algo. E, na parede ao lado, seu pesado facão estava fincado, confirmando o disparo perfeito.

Mas, para a infelicidade deles, o zumbi apenas fez careta, e outro braço surgiu no lugar.

- ...Algum problema...? – perguntou Augusto.

A resposta foi dada pelos cinco zumbis, que simplesmente juntaram as mãos á frente do corpo e dispararam uma poderosa magia, que fez Augusto se jogar atrás do balcão.

Do buraco na parede, feito pelo ataque, Lílian esticava a cabeça, um tanto espantada:

- Santo Deus, heim!

Leah se levantou:

- Eles não tem nada a ver com nossa briga, seus...!

Um dos zumbis saltou com duas facas no ar, mirando Augusto, que se erguia entre os cacos das garrafas que ele havia quebrado na queda. Mas, no ar, como um raio, Lílian atingiu o estomago do zumbi, girando o corpo num potente pontapé, mais uma vez girando no ar e caindo no chão, agachada, enquanto o zumbi voava de costas em outras mesas.

- ...Ufa. – suspirou Leah, aliviada.

- UFA O CACETE! – xingou Lílian, se levantando, injuriada – Eu estou cansada de ficar fazendo o SEU papel de "dadeira de porrada" nesse lugar! Eu sou a cabeça pensante! Você á o mercenário que gosta de pancadaria, e é assim que tem que ser!

- ...Eu não crio confusão pra não dar dor de cabeça pra VOCÊ! – reclamou, saindo do seu canto e dando alguns passos pra frente, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Você ATRAI confusão, Leah, conforme-se com isso! – xingou, realmente parecendo brava – Eu não tirei você de Azkaban pra ter do meu lado uma bruxa frouxa que não é um terço da mulher que eu conhe –

Lílian não terminou, porque o zumbi que ela havia derrubado lhe atingia três feitiços, jogando-a de costas nos escombros da porta e da parede do lugar, se erguendo zonza, balançando a cabeça. Leah foi avançar, mas parou no primeiro impulso:

- Ah, seu filho da... eu AVISEI! ELA NÃO TEM NADA A VER COMIGO!

Lílian, balançando a cabeça e espalhando poeira, tossiu, e urrou, inconformada:

- JOGUE FORA ESSA SUA MALDITA POSE DE PESSOA SENSATA, Leah! EU ODEIO VER VOCÊ AGINDO ASSIM, SUA IDIOTA IGNORANTE! PARE DE FICAR FINGINDO SER O QUE VOCÊ NÃO É SÓ PRA ME AGRADAR, QUE MERDA!

Leah recuou de novo, assustada. Augusto estava de pé, ferido. No instante seguinte um clarão enchia a taverna de luz e movimentava tudo com um deslocamento de ar que parecia um furacão. Eram os zumbis, de novo unidos, mandando aquele poderoso ataque mágico direito no peito de Leah, fazendo ela desaparecer no meio do ataque do canhão de luz.

- Ah, meu D - Leah! – exclamou Lílian.

A poeira vagarosamente baixou, revelando um grande buraco na parede. E dentre os escombros, Leah permanecia de pé, as mãos na cintura, os olhos arregalados, toda imunda, chamuscada, o cabelo armado como alguém que leva um choque.

Os zumbis saíram da posição de ataque. Augusto se ergueu, mas Lílian não teve pernas pra isso.

- Que coisa... incrível. – murmurou Augusto.

- ...Leah? – sussurrou Lílian, esperando uma reação.

Leah piscou algumas vezes, até abaixar a cabeça, cerrar os punhos, e começar a gemer e grunhir.

- ...O que...? – estranhou Lílian.

Foi quando Leah ergueu as mãos, como alguém que cansou de segurar alguma emoção, e saiu correndo pela taverna, toda chamuscada, balançando os braços:

- Tô... Tôôô... tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida… - e saiu por toda a taverna, derrubando as mesas que sobraram de pé, completamente sem noção - Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida…!

Lílian, boquiaberta, apenas seguia Leah com o olhar, assim como Augusto. Os zumbis entendiam menos ainda.

Foi quando um dos zumbis cansou da cena e atacou Leah, pelas costas. A centímetros dela, Leah girou o corpo, trazendo junto uma cadeira, que se esmigalhou no zumbi, jogando-o longe, de costas numa coluna. E ela, reclinada, os cabelos no rosto, mostrava os dentes cerrados, como uma fera, os olhos estreitos, quase desfigurada de raiva:

- ...Que venham então, seus putos!

Os zumbis obedeceram. Um a um, atacaram. Leah não teve problema algum em despedaça-los com as mãos nuas, ou usando alguns utensílios da taverna.

Quando já estavam caídos, nos cantos da taverna, Leah apenas permanecia de pé, ao centro. De repente os zumbis simplesmente viraram fumaça.

Leah imediatamente olhou pra trás, na direção de Lílian. No mesmo instante aparecia o senhor Bandeira, atrás da auror.

- ...Posso saber o que acontece na minha taverna? – perguntou. Imediatamente se agachou, tentando ajudar Lílian, que se ergueu antes que fosse tocada, fazendo o português voltar a atenção para Leah - ...Devo eu lembrar você que não está mais na sua cela imunda de Azkaban?

- Quem te deu intimidade pra me chamar de "você", seu cuzão? – grunhiu Leah, olhando para ele, o velho e ameaçador olhar estreito de volta ao rosto.

Manuel bandeira riu. Era incrível como ele estava cheio de coragem.

- Alguém da sua laia não possui nível de intimidade, Leah. Sua confusão vai me custar caro. Estava planejando uma importante reunião nessa taverna amanhã, durante uma festa.

- Senhor Bandeira... – disse Lílian – A culpa não foi de Leah, nem nossa... os zumbis da maldição... foram eles. Seja...

- Eu SEI dos zumbis e da maldição, sua menina idio... – mas ele parou, ao ver que, de fato, era Lílian ao seu lado – Digo... bom... donzela, fico sem controle ao ver aquilo que mais gosto ser destruído.

- Não iremos causar mais problemas. – disse, firme – Se quiser, poderemos trabalhar aqui para poder...

Nisso uma garrafa de vinho do porto era esmigalhada na cabeça do senhor Bandeira, manchando-o com a cor do mais puro vinho tinto. Olharam de lado e viram Leah:

- Tô doida, Tô doida, Tô doida!

Manoel piscou algumas vezes, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas desabou de lado, inconsciente.

- Você tem MERDA na cabeça! – exclamou Lílian, assustada.

Augusto se aproximava, rindo:

- Hahahahahaha! – gargalhava – Nunca tinha visto alguém como você, donzela!

- Sorte sua. – gemeu Lílian.

- Vamos sumir antes que esse Zé Mané acorde. – disse Leah.

- Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de perguntar se você "ficou doida".

- Ótimo. Vamos rachar fora. – sorriu Leah, puxando Lílian pela mão e correndo para longe da taverna.

* * *

- Vamos arrumar uma grande encrenca por causa disso! – resmungava Lílian, correndo atrás de Leah, entre os estreitos corredores do vilarejo – E duvido que o reverendo Joaquim aceite deixar a gente dormir lá depois de ter feito o que fizemos. Ele é um sacerdote justo! 

- E é justamente por isso que ele vai reconhecer que aquele Manoel é um porco, e que a gente devia ter feito até mais! – comentou.

De repente, Leah freou, não dando tempo de Lílian parar, encavalando-se e caindo sentada no chão, de costas. O motivo era óbvio. No alto de uma das casas, aquele mesmo samurai zumbi parecia esperar Leah, com os farrapos de seu quimono balançando ao vento, junto de seus poucos fios de cabelo.

- Era só você quem faltava pra completar a festinha. – murmurou Leah – Te devo uma por quase ter me matado aquele dia.

- Irá interferir, senhorita? – perguntou o zumbi, olhando Lílian.

- Não, ela não vai. – disse Leah.

Leah, então, saltou para o telhado, enquanto o samurai saltava de costas, indo pousar na outra ponta.

- Creio que ela não tenha entendido que minha vontade de duelar com vossa pessoa refere-se apenas a recuperar minha honra.

- Pro inferno você e sua honra. – rosnou Leah – Eu quero enfiar a porrada em você pra descontar o mico que você me fez pagar.

- Minha intenção nunca foi lhe humilhar, grande espadachim. – disse o samurai – Mas sim, tentar recuperar minha honra que foi perdida ao retornar do mundo dos mortos. A única forma de eu voltar ao mundo dos mortos é morrendo honradamente pelas mãos de um grande espadachim. E a aura de guerra sua pode ser sentida a distância. Conceda-me esta honra.

E, assim, o samurai esticou uma de suas espadas japonesas para Leah, que a pegou, e se pôs em guarda, cada um em uma extremidade do telhado.

Leah respirou profundamente, com a espada á sua frente. O vento gelado da noite passou sobre eles, e ela sentiu um pouco de tontura. Foi quando percebeu que, dentre as nuvens, um feixe de luz da lua havia escapado, e passava lentamente pelo telhado. Em seguida, viu o samurai á sua frente, no ar, pronto para lhe decepar.

Imediatamente agachou-se, e girou a espada, atingindo o samurai e erguendo os braços, como se o empurrasse. As telhas se esmigalharam, e os dois saltaram para o alto a tempo de não caírem.

O zumbi, no ar, não viu ninguém no chão. Olhou para trás, e, em queda livre, foi atingido violentamente não por um, mas por vários e incontáveis golpes, que o jogaram ao chão, rachando as pedras da rua. Lílian se ergueu, para finalmente prestar atenção: Em meio á pequena cratera, estava o samurai, totalmente esmigalhado, despedaçado. Em seu corpo e ao redor, entre as pedras, vários grossos e afiados espinhos fincados. Lílian piscou e olhou para trás. As nuvens haviam voltado a cobrir a lua, e Leah estava de pé, na parte sólida do telhado, respirando ofegante, curvada, parecendo dolorida. Respirou profundamente e saltou para o chão.

- ...Como você...? – sussurrou Lílian, espantada.

Leah parou na frente do samurai, e jogou a espada de lado.

- ...Por favor... grande espadachim... – murmurou o zumbi, que agonizava, o que era extremamente estranho para um morto –Devolva-me minha honra... mate-me. Não me deixe morrer aos seus pés... mas sim pelo seu golpe fatal.

- E quem disse que me importo com sua honra? – murmurou Leah – Se não morreu da primeira vez com honra, não vai ser nessa segunda vez que vai.

Lílian a olhou de esguio. O samurai gemeu, tossindo e cuspindo algo viscoso e preto.

- ...O poder do demônio Zz'gashi é grande... tão grande que não se dá ao direito de permitir que um velho samurai recupere sua hon...

- Você não é deste tempo, samurai. – cortou Leah, olhando-o de cima – Se perdeu para mim, que sou séculos á sua frente... não há motivos para se sentir desonrado. Você aceitou reviver para tentar me vencer, porque diz que sou a melhor. Isso significa que quando você morreu, em seu tempo, ninguém poderia lhe vencer. Por isso veio me procurar. Então volte pro mundo dos mortos sem receio, Denjishiro Yoshioka. Você foi e sempre será o maior e mais honrado samurai de sua época. Aceite sua grandeza e não tente mentir pra si mesmo.

O samurai, então, apertou os olhos, e pendeu a cabeça, desaparecendo como poeira negra na noite. Leah olhou Lílian, segundos depois.

- ...Que bom que disse isso pra ele. – sorriu Lílian, achando aquele encontro realmente bizarro.

- Bom uma pinóia. – resmungou – Não suporto esse papo escroto de honra e o caralho. Que volte pro mundo dos defuntos e não venha mais encher meu saco. Pau no cu dele e do código de honra imbecil que segue.

- Ah. Estava mesmo indo tão bem... – lamentou-se Lílian – Mas... como você conseguiu fazer isso? Foi... incrível.

Leah olhava a própria mão, parecendo, de repente, preocupada. Olhou para as nuvens, e disse:

- Sorte. Ou inspiração momentânea.

Um trovão soou ao longe, aproximando mais ainda as nuvens carregadas.

- ...Amanhã tem festa na taverna. – comentou Lílian, olhando o horizonte do mar, entre as vielas – Será que seremos convidadas pelo Manoel Bandeira?

- Você, com certeza. – disse Leah – Eu, sem chance.

Lílian pôs as mãos na cintura, rindo:

- É, ele sempre é um gentleman comigo. Mas não sei se vai continuar sendo depois da sua confusão na taverna.

- Claro que vai! – reclamou, brava – ...Aquele frango velho escroto arrasta a maior asa pra você. Não vê a hora de te comer.

Lílian continuou olhando Leah, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, achando graça no visível bico e cara emburrada dela.

- ...Velho tarado nojento. – voltou a resmungar – Tenho certeza que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com... – e pareceu perceber a cara de Lílian, e piscou, estranhando - ...Que foi?

- ...Você implica demais com o fato dele ficar jogando charme pra mim, sabia?

- ...Com coisa que você adora o Augusto.

E, assim, as duas ficaram se olhando, o olhar estreito, desconfiado. Leah de lado, com os braços cruzados, e Lílian com as mãos na cintura. Foi quando começou a cair alguns gelados pingos das nuvens.

- Ah, droga, chuva. – resmungou Leah, começando a correr – Vamos embora antes que caia a chuva e a gente morra de pneumonia.

- Seu otimismo me fascina. – suspirou Lílian, correndo atrás dela, não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para o buraco cravejado de espinhos, feito por Leah, e sentir uma sensação ruim.

* * *

N.A1: depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, mais um capítulo da Mde! o/ Não que isso signifique alguma coisa, mas anyway...

N.A2: Não, NÃO SEI quando sai capítulo da EdD, e NEM VENHA ME PERGUNTAR. Se não sabem, entre este fim de semana que passou e este que começa agora é que deveria ser o que eu postaria o capítulo da EdD, mas como você sabem, a Inna me fez postar antes, não posto. Ou sej,a venham me atazanar por capitulo da EdD só daqui a duas semanas e meia. Ou melhor, nem venham, vai que eu atraso mesmo, heheheheheh


	7. Ato 7: El Mariachi

**Ato VII: Os Mariachis**

_Sou um homem muito honrado,  
Que gosta sempre do melhor.  
Não me faltam mulheres,  
Nem dinheiro, e nem amor. _

... Em meu cavalo  
pela serra eu me vou  
e as estrelas e a lua  
são elas que me dizem para onde vou

Ai, ai, ai, ai  
Ai ai, meu amor  
Ai minha morena,  
Do meu coração

Eu gosto de tocar guitarra  
Eu gosto de cantar pro sol  
Mariachi me acompanhe  
Quando canto minha canção

Eu gosto de tomar minhas bebidas  
Aguardente do melhor  
E também a pura tequila  
que com sal lhe dá sabor

_(El Mariachi – Gipsy Kings)_

Reverendo Joaquim caminhava pelo centro da Igreja, balançando molemente seu defumador, enchendo a escura capela de fumaça de mirra. Orava baixo, com um terço na mão. Parou de caminhar e orar quando percebeu Leah na porta da sacristia, de pé, com a mão na parede.

- ...Boa noite, criança. – sorriu o reverendo, sem esconder achar estranho vê-la de pé em plena madrugada gelada – Porque não está dormindo?

- ...Por que tá defumando a Igreja a essa hora?

- Manter os maus espíritos longe. – disse, tranqüilo – Curiosamente, desde que começaram as aparições, tenho defumado e orado todas as noites aqui. E nenhum deles entrou aqui para nos fazer mal até hoje.

Leah lhe deu um visivelmente sorriso dolorido, que fez o padre estranhar. Na verdade, ela parecia mesmo abatida, triste. Fez um "hum" e caminhou até a escada circular de madeira, que dava acesso ao sino e ao telhado da única e pequena torre.

- ...Se Lílian perguntar por mim... – sussurrou Leah, olhando o chão – Diga que você não sabe para onde fui, mas que volto de manhã.

- ...Se Lílian pergun... mas ela não está dormindo?

- Está. – disse, apática, subindo as escadas – Mas ela vai perguntar.

Leah sumiu de vista, pelo alçapão da torre, e o padre voltou às suas orações, defumando a igreja.

* * *

Lílian dormia num fofo arranjo de penas e algodão desfiado, com um travesseiro do mesmo material, entre pesadas e quentes cobertas de renda crua e lã. Virou na cama, se ajeitando, e abriu os olhos, vendo que, ao seu lado, a improvisada cama estava vazia. Piscou algumas vezes, até se sentar e olhar ao redor, sentindo os olhos pesarem de sono:

- ...Leah? ...Onde ela já foi se enfiar...?

* * *

- ...Reverendo...

Joaquim olhou para trás e viu, de fato, Lílian, na mesma porta de onde Leah havia vindo, coçando os olhos.

- ...O senhor viu Leah por aí?

O padre pensou por alguns instantes, mais uma vez parando suas orações, e apontou o telhado:

- ...No terraço da torre.- e deu as costas, voltando a defumar o salão da capela. Assim que Lílian subiu as escadas de madeira, o padre sorriu, rindo baixinho - ...A mentira é um pecado mortal, meu Senhor...

* * *

Leah estava sentada no telhado da capela, olhando o maravilhoso horizonte: abaixo dela, a pequena vila, com algumas luzes acesas, e á frente a praia e a grandiosa baía. O céu agora estava limpo, e a lua, que havia nascido cedo naquele dia, já havia se posto. Milhares de estrelas pintavam a noite. Aquele ar pesado ainda estava nos ombros de Leah, que parecia perdida em pensamentos, abraçada aos joelhos.

- Está querendo pegar uma pneumonia nesse ar gelado e nesse telhado molhado de chuva? – perguntou Lílian, se aproximando.

- ...Padre linguarudo. – murmurou, olhando a auror de esguio, e voltando a olhar para frente, parando de abraçar as pernas e as esticando, apoiando as mãos para trás, suspirando.

- Não se faça de difícil. – sorriu, sentando ao seu lado – Que veio fazer aqui? É alta madrugada.

- ...Tô sem sono.

- ...É, eu também gostava de ficar...

- Tava afim de ficar sozinha. – murmurou.

Lílian parou. Olhou Leah, parecendo engolir alguma coisa bem dolorida. Suspirou e olhou para o outro lado, ficando na mesma posição em que Leah estava antes, abraçando-se aos próprios joelhos.

Silêncio. O único som vinha do gelado vento que passava por elas. Quando Lílian foi pegar impulso pra se levantar, Leah disse, como se estivesse esperando alguma reação dela primeiro:

- ...Fica.

Lílian, de novo, parou, voltando a olhar Leah, meio confusa. Leah, então, meio dolorida, suspirou, voltando a abraçar os joelhos, olhando para a baía:

- ...É que ficar sozinha com você... é melhor do que ficar sozinha comigo mesma.

Mais uma vez, o silencio. Lílian mantinha as sobrancelhas juntas, olhando Leah, que se recusava a olha-la nos olhos.

- ...O que está acontecendo, Leah, que você parece tão preocupada?

- ...Nada.

Leah olhou para as estrelas, e ficou durante muito tempo as olhando. Lílian fez o mesmo.

- Gosto de ver as estrelas. – disse, depois de alguns minutos – Olhar para elas me faz sentir espetacularmente insignificante perante Deus.

- Elas também me fascinam. – sorriu Lílian – Mas é estranho ver você falar que gosta de ser insignificante perante alguém. Mesmo que esse alguém seja Deus.

- ...É que pensar assim... faz o demônio do meu Eu se refugiar mais longe ainda da superfície.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, achando meio engraçada a frase meio dramática de Leah. Olhou as estrelas de novo, sentindo saudades de seus pais, já mortos, que ensinaram a ela ver algumas constelações.

- ...Eu sabia achar várias constelações. – comentou, saudosa – Adorava achar Escorpião. Mas faz tanto tempo que meus pais me ensinaram, que já me esqueci. Agora olhar as estrelas me faz lembrar deles. Ás vezes paro e fico perdida, sinto tanta falta deles que...

Lílian parou, abruptamente. Seus pais não haviam morrido. Seus haviam sido mortos. Por Leah, anos atrás, quando ela começava a ser uma assassina sob o comando de Voldemort. Mas tanta coisa havia mudado desde então, que Lílian tinha quase apagado de sua lembrança tudo isso. Mas Leah, não. Nunca, jamais. Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas, como se de repente ser lembrada daquilo lhe desse uma dor enorme. De fato, doía. Lílian abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que dizer:

- ...É... eu... – antes que ela continuasse, Leah suspirou, se ergueu, e saltou do telhado, desaparecendo. Lílian tomou impulso para ir atrás dela – Não, Leah, espere, eu só...

Mas achou melhor sentar-se de novo. Não ia adiantar nada ir atrás dela, não naquela hora.

* * *

Lílian chegou cautelosa na casa de Manuel Bandeira no dia seguinte, e viu que a taverna estava quase em ordem, com vários homens a arrumando. Entre eles, Manuel, que veio ao seu encontro, todo sorridente:

- Minha doce senhorita Evans! – sorriu, fazendo Lílian recuar – Onde vossa senhoria passou a noite? Fiquei tão preocupado ao ver que não estava em seu quarto esta manhã...

- Bom... é que... – Lílian não sabia o que dizer.

- Viu o que aqueles zumbis malucos aprontaram aqui? – reclamou – Ainda bem que você não estava por aqui, ficaria extremamente preocupado. Mas, aproveitando que a senhorita apareceu, me dará a imensa honra de sua presença hoje a noite, não dará?

Lílian realmente estava passada. Ele **não lembrava **de nada. Nada, absolutamente nada. Ouvira dizer que sua taverna fora destruída pelos zumbis. Menos mal, pensou Lílian.

- Bom, senhor Bandeira... eu e Leah passamos a noite fora, mas quem sabe, não?

- Ficaria muitíssimo honrado. São bruxos espanhóis. E alguns mexicanos. Ouvi dizer que são especialistas na arte de desfazerem maldições. Sei que a senhorita está aqui para isso, não estou menosprezando vocês, ingleses... mas é que, a senhorita entende, latinos parecem ter mais ligação com nossa maldição do que anglo saxões...

- Toda ajuda é bem vinda. – comentou, sem se preocupar.

- Teremos bebida, comida e muita dança. – sorriu, particularmente feliz – Os Mariachis prometem tocar muita musicas perfeitas para dançar. Quem sabe se a senhorita puder me conceder também a honra de uma dança, não?

- ...Não sou exatamente uma boa dançarina, senhor Bandeira – murmurou, dolorida – Garanto para o senhor.

- Isto é uma ótima notícia – sorriu, orgulhoso – Garanto para a senhorita que não haverá professor melhor do que eu neste vilarejo. Sabe, em minha juventude, muitas moçoilas se renderam ao meu encanto na...

- Opa, festa? – disse Leah, aparentemente animada, aparecendo na porta da taverna – O senhor tá caprichando, heim, seu portuga? Olha que beleza.

- O senhor Bandeira dará uma festa para latinos nesta noite, Leah. – disse Lílian, tentando parecer que também não se lembrava da conversa no telhado – Parece que será legal.

- Hum... – e olhou para o português, que não parecia gostar de ver Lílian avisar Leah do acontecimento – Ah, não sou chegada em festa. Se vier, vai ser só pra tomar tequila com sal. Uma beleza pra subir. Bom, vou indo pro quarto. Preciso tomar banho.

* * *

Ao cair a noite, a taverna e a pousada se agitaram com a chegada dos bruxos. Uma dúzia deles, vestindo ternos pretos com blusa grande, chapéu de aba dourada e carregando instrumentos em caixas pretas. O tloc-tloc da sola das botas e das esporas chamava a atenção de quem estava no local. Augusto, recostado na porta da pousada, jogava para o alto sua faca, despreocupado, vendo a chegada dos Mariachi.

- Pessoal _estiloso_, heim? – comentou Leah, chegando ao lado de Augusto.

- Por que elogiar eles? – perguntou, olhando Leah de cima abaixo, que também usava calça comprida, bota, jaqueta preta e blusa branca – Você está bem parecida com eles.

- É por isso que elogiei. – disse, óbvia.

- ...Você ás vezes não faz muito sentido, sabe...?

- Obrigada. Vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Não achei que quisesse invadir a festa do senhor Bandeira...

- Não vou na festa dele. – murmurou, os dois já indo pra taverna – Vou só ficar na taverna, como sempre.

* * *

Reverendo Joaquim chegou na taverna ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian, que não parecia muito animada de ir no encontro dos latinos, mesmo sabendo que eles tinham vindo ajudar.

- Festa de espanhóis e mexicanos. – sorriu o padre – Não achei que viesse de calça comprida e blusa.

- Estava achando que eu viria de que? Com aquele vestidos vermelhos cheios de rendas e uma flor enorme no cabelo? Não acho que me sentiria bem fantasiada de espanhola ou mexicana aqui.

- Bom... aposto que o senhor Bandeira imaginava. – sorriu, discreto, para em seguida olhar o céu, e murmurar – perdoe-me a blasfêmia, senhor.

- ...É nisso que dá conviver com a Leah. – sorriu Lílian, achando graça no comentário do padre.

Dentro da taverna, os latinos pareciam muito á vontade. Juntos, tocavam musicas latinas, animando absurdamente o lugar. Bebida e comida não parava de circular, e alguns velhos bruxos amigos de Manuel Bandeira pareciam fascinados e ver as moças da vila dançarem com os latinos.

Em poucos instantes Manuel achou Lílian, e insistiu que ela fosse cumprimentar os visitantes. Enquanto isso, o Padre achou melhor se refugiar pelos cantos da taverna:

- Padre! O Senhor neste antro de perdição! Que perigo! – sorriu Leah, erguendo um copo de tequila.

- Oh. Senhorita Málaga.

- Deixe a educação de lado, sente-se aí.

- ...Onde está Augusto? Oh, com os latinos.

- Sim, alguns são caçadores de recompensas, como esses outros bruxos. Eu fiquei aqui, pra não ser notada. E não fui. Aleluia.

O padre suspirou, e se sentou.

- ...Incrível como o senhor Bandeira gosta de cortejar a senhorita Evans – comentou, inocente – AI! SENHORITA!

- ...Dar um "pedala" num padre não me faz ir pro inferno, faz? – disse Leah, dando um sorrisinho torto, enquanto o padre tentava arrumar seus poucos cabelos caprichosamente penteados na nuca – Apesar de que o inferno deve ser bem mais legal que o céu.

- Deus me perdoe...

- Cachaça, homem, sexo, porrada...

- ...Se a senhorita tem salvação ou não, não sei. Mas acredito que esteja fazendo valer a pena aqui em cima.

- Falando em Manuel, esse tosco está pagando o maior mico. – comentou, sacana – Ele tá tirando quase todas as meninas pra ficar dançando essas musicas latinas. E está duro que nem um pau. Mas falando em duro e em pau, o que deve estar duro nele...

- Me poupe dos detalhes. – murmurou o padre – Mas o senhor Bandeira é um bom dançarino. Ao menos, das musicas portuguesas.

- É, e _O Vira _é muuuuito igual a uma musica mexicana que se dança agarradinho, jogando a parceira pra lá e pra cá. – disse, apática.

- A senhorita Evans não parece muito á vontade sem conhecidos por perto – riu, ainda se punindo em pensamento – Espero que ninguém a tire para dançar. Apesar de que, se voltarem a tocar alguma outra musica, o senhor Bandeira muito provavelmente irá chama-la.

- Se chamar, está lascada. Lílian dança muito bem.

- Jura? Não parece. Tão centrada.

- Pois é. Mas dança. E muito bem.

- Jura? ...Onde será que aprendeu?

- Comigo. É lógico. – disse, parecendo ofendida – Na época de escola. Quando ela teve de se acostumar com os costumes das famílias bruxas tradicionais por causa dão namorado, agora, noivo. O senhor sabe, algumas danças tem tradições, e ela veio de família trouxa.

- Ela sabe dançar mesmo...? – riu Joaquim – Puxa, será uma grande surpresa.

* * *

Lílian parecia constrangida de estar entre os velhos amigos de Manuel, que ela sentia que era apresentada quase como uma amante secreta do português. Ela até preferiria estar com os latinos meio embriagados, que, ao menos, eram mais divertidos. E menos tarados. Seu constrangimento só aumentou quando, desviando o olhar pela taverna, viu, no fundo, Leah e Joaquim, lhe acenando cinicamente. Leah, aliás, fez questão de simular uma dança sensual de longe e fingir dar beijinhos, apontando Manuel, o que fez a outra bruxa ficar sensivelmente mais irritada.

- Não a deixe mais constrangida... – riu Joaquim.

- Ela merece.

Nisso, os mexicanos voltavam a tocar musiquinhas bem animadas, e Lílian acabou sendo tirada para dançar por dois dos mexicanos, que estavam fazendo um relativo sucesso com as moças do lugar. Elas não gostaram muito de ver a ruiva inglesa de repente ser o centro das atenções dos visitantes, dos velhos portugueses, e muito menos de verem que ela não dançava tão bem, aprecia alguém constrangida e presa, fazendo poucos passos, mas nenhum tão sensual quanto aqueles que elas tentavam fazer propositalmente nas musicas, junto dos latinos, e que eles mesmos faziam quando dançavam sozinhos.

- ...A pobre está visivelmente sem graça. – sorriu o Joaquim. E Deus me perdoe novamente, não quero fazer falso juízo, mas ela não parece tão á vontade ao dançar...

- Você não viu nada. – riu Leah, se levantando – Deixa comigo, padreco.

* * *

- Pero yo lhe garanto, señor Bandeira – disse um dos mexicanos, de cabelos ensebados e brinco de ouro na orelha – Este tal demônio no deve ser tan perigoso así. Yo, ao menos, nunca ouvi hablar dele.

- Mas ele é terrível. Eu lhe garanto, jovem. – dizia o senhor Bandeira, com o nariz levemente vermelho, engolindo mais uma dose de tequila.

- Pero como? Nunca ouvimos hablar deste zizigaxi...

- ...É Zz'Gashi, seu mariachi espertinho. – murmurou Leah, aparecendo entre eles, fazendo Manuel se espantar e se irritar visivelmente. E Se pronuncia Zis-gáchi. Nunca ouviram falar porque é uma lenda do norte, dos países gelados.

- La doncella entiende desta maldición, no? – sorriu o mexicano, com o violão debaixo do braço, também tomando tequila.

- Claro que entendo. – disse, sorrindo – Eu nasci lá.

Lílian piscou e olhou pro lado. Não sabia disso. Sabia que Leah era filha de espanhola com inglês, mas não que tinha ido nascer tão longe.

- Sei porque meus pais viajavam muito, e nasci quando estávamos lá. – disse, se sentindo entendida do assunto – Eles temem horrores essa lenda do demônio Zz'gashi. Aliás, perdi meu irmão por culpa dessas lendas malucas.

- ...Entiendo. – comentou o mexicano, de repente se interessando – Conheço los costumes de los nórdicos. Matar um de los hijos gêmeos así que nasce para acalmar los dioses.

- Exatamente. Vocês são espertinhos. – sorriu Leah, agora praticamente da família dos latinos – Minha mãe deu á luz a gêmeos. Meu irmão, que nasceu antes de mim, foi morto, como sacrifício pros deuses. Engraçado, porque ele era mais saudável e maior que eu, ao menos foi o que escutei. E além dessa crença dos gêmeos, ouvi falar sobre Zz'Gashi. Mas a lenda do Zz'Gashi é bem mais divertida.

- Matar demônios sempre é divertido, doncella. – riu o mexicano.

- Com certeza!

Leah, então, se sentou com os mexicanos, enquanto Lílian e o português ficaram um pouco mais para trás, onde os velhos portugueses continuavam a alugar Lílian, querendo saber porque era tão famosa sendo uma jovem tão bela e delicada, e outros papos de velhos pedófilos chatos.

- Hey, Hermano! – chamou outro mexicano, se aproximando de Leah e do seu novo amigo – Vamos tocar mais una!

- Isto! – cumprimentou, tomando mais uma dose de tequila e se posicionando. Virou-se para Leah – Baila, doncella?

- ...Um pouco. – ela pensou, olhou Manuel Bandeira e cochichou - ...Conhecem a letra de El Mariachi?

- Se não, doncella! – sorriu o mexicano.

- ...Poderia me oferecer esta música?

O mexicano girou a mão, abaixando a cabeça, como se fizesse uma reverência.

- Lhe devo uma, Mariachi. – sorriu Leah, se levantando.

Os mexicanos começaram a afinar as cordas dos violões numa música extremamente contagiante e irresistível.

- El Maricahi. – comentou Lílian, sorrindo, olhando para o lado.

Manuel a olhou:

- Conhece, senhorita? – disse o português, de repente se sentindo animado ao ver ela se animar com alguma coisa naquela noite.

- ...Conheço. – disse, murchando ao ver o ânimo do português – É que, bem... me lembra alguém.

- Hum... – murmurou o português, sorrindo e passando as mãos nos bigodes. Era a deixa que ele esperava a noite toda.

- Noite quente, não?

Lílian olhou para trás e viu Leah, aparecendo sorridente. Manuel Bandeira, é claro, desmanchou o sorriso.

- Hum... calor latino, músicas mexicanas, muita tequila e pimenta. – disse, categórica – Está de parabéns, senhor Bandeira.

- ...Obrigado. Mas se a senhorita não se...

- E aí, Liloca? Curtindo ser a coelhinha playboy pro clube da melhor idade?

Lílian fechou a cara, se ofendendo:

- ...Você tem programa melhor? – murmurou, entre os dentes.

Leah deu um sacana sorriso fechado, e ergueu a mão direita na altura do rosto de Lílian. E disse, dois segundos depois:

- Duvido que você aceite.

Lílian sabia que Leah esteve reparando seu constrangimento a noite inteira, e estava lhe testando. E ela odiava ser testada. Deu um sorrisinho irritado, e bateu com força a sua mão na dela. Leah imediatamente a puxou pro centro do salão, com um tranco. Soltou-a, e girou, agachando-se e olhando os mexicanos, que davam gritinhos ao começar a música:

- Bailemos, amigos!

- Arriba! – exclamou um dos Mariachis.

Leah voltou para o salão, e caminhou em volta de Lílian, que a seguiu com o olhar. E, como se já tivessem decorado a música e a dança, no primeiro acorde da música, Leah a puxou novamente pela mão, com força, e, por um instante, Manuel achou que elas iam "se dar" uma cabeçada capaz de as jogarem de costas no chão. Mas, ao contrario disso, as duas se encaixaram perfeitamente, imediatamente começando a dançar pelo salão, sem para, no acelerado ritmo da musica, sem um erro sequer. Para que assistia, em silêncio, via que, de repente, naquela fajuta festinha, dois exímios dançarinos haviam aparecido, fazendo todas as atenções se voltarem para eles. Para as duas, era quase um duelo. Leah e Lílian sorriam em tom de desafio, e quase não piscavam, e nem por um picar de olhos tiravam os olhos uma da outra, com medo de cometer algum deslize e poder tirar sarro da rival o resto da semana.

Leah não se importava se os velhos queriam socar-lhe um punhal nas costas por ter tirado o principal troféu da noite para dançar, de repente ela só tinha olhos para Lílian, e ouvidos e alma para a música. E Lílian, idem. Não ia fazer feio, era questão de brio. Bailavam e giravam pelo salão, rápido, dançando perfeitamente, trocando de posição, girando o corpo, sem tempo para tomar fôlego. Leah cantava a letra, extremamente à vontade, enquanto a parceria não dava o braço a torcer e permanecia com a mesma expressão.

- ...Santo Cristo... – admirou-se um dos velhos.

- ...Cale a boca. – sibilou Manuel.

Os músicos repicavam o violão, dando um tempo na letra e no ritmo, enquanto Leah soltava Lílian, e as duas mais uma vez se separavam, ainda batendo o pé no ritmo da musica, dançando separadas, caminhando, ainda sem se desconcentrarem uma da outra. A musica retornou, e com dois passos elas voltaram ao centro do salão, com Leah abraçando-se à cintura de Lílian, as duas ainda sem errarem um passo sequer, mesmo não estando na tradicional posição de dança. O senhor bandeira se irritou profundamente com essa parte da música. Era ele quem deveria estar ali, abraçado à auror, com o rosto colado ao seu, com as mãos em sua cintura e em seu quadril, dançando com extrema perfeição, balançando ao som daquela sensual e agitada música, com seu corpo colado ao dela.

Apesar de ter passado metade da música – que era longa – as duas não perdiam o fôlego, apesar de visivelmente estarem suando em pouco tempo. Também, era um exercício e tanto. Mais uma vez Leah empurrou Lílian, dessa fez a puxando novamente com força antes de esticar o braço, o suficiente para voltarem a dançar juntas. Se o senhor Bandeira tivesse uma arma, a sacaria e atiraria, porque, no mesmo pique, as duas continuavam a dançar, dessa vez mais coladas; coladas o suficiente para parecer que eram uma só, tamanha precisão dos passos. Ainda sem olhos para o redor, sem sentidos para o público, as duas permaneciam se olhando, sorrindo, ainda esperando o desfecho daquele repentino desafio pessoal. As duas mantinham o rosto colado, sentindo a respiração da outra ofegar, tendo olhos apenas pro olhar da parceira, para obrigar que as duas adivinhassem o próximo passo, ao invés de olhar para o chão e ver os próprios pés.

- ...E não é que elas sabiam, mesmo? – comentou Reverendo Joaquim, a boca ainda aberta, as sobrancelhas erguidas, se abanando com a esteira de palha trançada que usavam para colocar os pratos quentes nas mesas.

E finalmente, com outro repique, as duas se separaram, giraram e de novo pararam abraçadas, entre os gritinhos dos mariachis. Os próprios músicos ergueram as mãos e bateram palmas, enquanto nem o padre se conteve, saltou do banco, bateu a mão na mesa e se pôs a aplaudir:

- EM NOME DO SENHOR, QUE MARAVILHA! – vibrou.

- Muy bien! – vibrava o violeiro, aplaudindo, agora junto de todos – Estas señoritas sabem o que fazem!

As duas, ainda no centro do salão, se olhavam, respirando ofegante. Aos poucos pareceram sentir toda a exaustão de dançar, e relaxaram, se separando, Lílian percebeu que, de fato, havia aparecido "um pouco demais" além da conta, e, ofegante, tratou de tirar os fios de cabelo do rosto molhado. Leah agachou-se sobre os joelhos, gemendo de dor, murmurando alguns palavrões.

Hermano, o mexicano do violão, parecia extasiado, e se aproximou de Leah:

- Doncella, que pasa! Que espetáculo! Por Dios, por instantes, usted fez com que eu desejasse ser mujer, e tu, mi compañero de dança.

- ...Obrigada. – sorriu Leah, torto, recebendo amistosos tapinhas no ombro. Ela se esticou, estalando a coluna, gemendo. Suspirou e disse – Aí, Liloca! Achei que tinha enferrujado.

- ...Ainda vai demorar a chegar o dia em que você vai me deixar no chão. – disse Lílian, sorrindo, olhando por cima do ombro, sumindo entre os convidados, para ir buscar água com a lendária mulher sem sexo da taverna.

Reverendo Joaquim aprecia extremamente feliz. Olhou as costas de Lílian, olhou Leah, e disse:

- O orgulho é um pecado mortal. O duelo de orgulhos é mais grave ainda. – e, segundos depois, disse, vibrando – Mas quem se importa? Vocês duas não vão por inferno por causa disso! Deus há de perdoar.

Leah respirou profundamente, e disse:

- Reverendo, se Deus colocou nós duas no mundo, ao mesmo tempo, tinha plena consciência de que daríamos _um puta trabalho_. – e abraçou-se ao Padre – O senhor iria para o inferno se tomasse uma dose de tequila por minha conta?

- ...Bom... Bom... Ora, nada que uma semana de penitência a pão e água não resolva. – sorriu, seguindo Leah, amparando a pobre e exausta dançarina, na verdade.

Entre os velhos que se olhavam e teciam comentários, Manuel permanecia de pé, olhando as costas de Leah e do Padre, visivelmente furioso. Para ele, o maior espetáculo da noite estava bem longe de ter sido a dança. Na verdade, ele achava que era hora de outro espetáculo. E ele seria de matar.

* * *

**N.A 1: vamos começar as N.As. Primeiro lugar: NUNCA, JAMAIS, em MOMENTO ALGUM da mainha vida eu me inspirei na Inna pra fazer a Leah. Quando criei a Leah, eu nem tinha IDÉIA da existência dessa senhorita desmiolada. Se vocês acham que a Leah dessas shortfics parecem a Inna por ser tão desmiolada, é uma feliz COINCIDÊNCIA.**

**N.A 2: Também NUNCA, JAMAIS me inspirei na minha relação com a Inna para "sermos" Leah e Lílian. Isso me ofende PROFUNDAMENTE. Eu ODEIO TODO e qualquer RUMOR ou comparação que se faça com meus trabalhos. Eu felizmente não sou uma frustrada com a JK que "se faz nos livros" para de certo casar com um antigo amigo de infância imbecil. E sim, isso é uma piada infeliz com R/H. **

**N.A 3: Tudo o que está na EdD e nessas shortfics são fantasia. Vieram da minha cachole, em algum momento de bebedeira. Se não são, são inspiradas em games, animes, filmes e etc. E se alguma vez eu disser que me inspirei "na vida real" para fazer tal coisa na EdD, eu DIREI MESMO, e JAMAIS seria alguma experiência relativa à pessoas ou fatos ligados ao fandom de HP. Eu separo com extrema rudeza minha vida real/pessoal desse mundinho cheio de asco que é o fandom de Harry Potter. Portanto, não venham inventando historinhas ou achando que eu me inspiro em X, na relação com Y para fazer as fanfics. Me irrita profundamente.**

**N.A 4: E pelo amor de Deus, PAREM DE ACHAR QUE EU SOU A Leah. A Leah é alta, magrela, tem quarenta anos, tem voz grave e é escorpião de corpo e alma. É inglesa, filha de espanhóis, é estourada, líder nata, anda de nariz em pé e não leva desaforo pra casa. Eu sou baixinha e gordinha, cheia de pelanquinhas, tenho vinte e dois anos, sou pisciana. Jeca da roça, extremamente tímida, tenho voz irritante. Ando curvada, de tamanha timidez. Não me sinto á vontade em público, e odeio aparecer em EPs, eventos, fóruns, em qualquer lugar que alguém possa saber que "ah, você é a tal da Massafera?". A única coisa de real que Leah tem é a data de aniversário, que é a mesma de uma amiga minha, que tem em comum com a Leah de ser escorpião, e como todo indivíduo de escorpião, adora bater em pessoas. Ou seja, parem de achar que a Massafera é a Leah. Dela, se querem saber, eu queria ter é só o marido. E de mais a mais, eu sou real. A Leah, um personagem. E personagens são personagens. PONTO.**

**N.A 5: Estou com medo de continuar a MdE. Porque eu vou contar muita coisa da Leah que eu guardava à sete chaves. Obviamente que terei inúmeras cartas na manga ainda, mas, de certa forma, tenho medo de "estragar a surpresa". Por outro lado, posso também deixar os leitores ansiosos para ver quando os segredos da MdE vão aparecer na EdD. Afinal, MdE não tem NADA A VER com a linha do tempo da EdD.**

**N.A 6: Como sempre, eprdoem os erros e o espanhol meio no improviso. Eu e Inna (beta reader das madrugadas embriagadas) nunca prestamos mutia anteção na correção edssa short fic. Até a próxima.**


	8. Ato 8: Mudança

**Ato VIII: Mudança**

_Eu vi você se transformar_

_Em uma mosca_

_Eu observei_

_Você estava em chamas_

_Eu vi uma mudança em você_

_Era como se você nunca tivesse tido asas_

_E agora você se sente tão vivo_

_Eu assisti você se transformar_

_Eu levei você para casa_

_Coloquei você em um vidro_

_Eu arranquei suas asas_

_E então eu ri_

_Eu vi uma mudança em você_

_Era como se você nunca tivesse tido asas_

_Agora você se sente tão vivo_

_Eu vi você mudar_

_Era como se você nunca tivesse tido..._

_annhh-ahah _

_Eu olho a cruz_

_E eu olho pra longe_

_Te dou a arma_

_Atire em mim_

_(Change In the House of Flies – Deftones)_

Lílian saiu da taverna e encontrou o sacerdote sentado no meio fio, parecendo despreocupado.

- ...Cansou-se da festa, padre? – perguntou.

- Ah. Aproveitei tudo o que tinha de aproveitar – comentou, sorrindo – Vim aqui fora respirar ar puro.

Lílian fez o mesmo, olhou para o alto, as nuvens encobrindo a lua, e respirou fundo o ar frio da madrugada.

- ...Pra onde Leah foi? – estranhou – Achei que estivesse aqui, já que não estava lá dentro.

- Hum... ela saiu com o senhor Augusto. – disse, meio constrangido – A senhorita sabe...

- Certo. Ok. – murmurou, evitando continuar o assunto.

E, assim, ela se sentou ao lado do padre, apoiando-se no joelho, olhando para o alto.

Cinco minutos se passaram, em silêncio. Dez minutos. Quando chegavam à casa dos quinze...

- ...A senhorita não sente que, ás vezes, o mundo parece meio entediado sem a senhorita Leah por perto?

Lílian olhou o padre, espantada. Piscou algumas vezes, e começou a gargalhar.

- Meu Deus! – ria, quase chorando – Leah é capaz de tirar o bom caminho até mesmo um padre!...

- ...Não diga isso, senhorita... – murmurou Joaquim, sem graça – Mas é que... desde que conheci as senhoritas, é tão... encantador vê-las...

- ...Encantador?

- Sim, ora pois. – sorriu, um pouco sem jeito – Veja só, a senhorita Leah por exemplo... quando escutei que ela viria aqui da primeira vez, quando escutei sobre sua fama... um demônio incontrolável, sedento por sangue... me apavorei... pedi tanto pra Deus que houvesse alguém que pudesse impedir isso. Mas quando a vi, de perto...

- ...O demônio não é tão feio quanto parece?

- Demônio. As pessoas não sabem o que esta palavra significa.

- ...Talvez Leah fosse apenas alguém com a realidade distorcida. – comentou – Cometia atrocidades, mas não tinha noção do que fazia. Ela basicamente... _não conhecia nada de bom_. Ela não recebia nada de bom... portanto, não tinha nada de bom para oferecer.

- É dando que se recebe. – sorriu o padre – Eu, franciscano, sei melhor que ninguém o significado dessas palavras.

Lílian sorriu:

- É estranho ver que eu, uma bruxa do alto escalão, seja cristã. – comentou, coçando o queixo – Aliás, é estranho ver que existem padres bruxos cristãos.

- Nascermos com poder mágico não nos impede de acreditar em um só Deus, e em uma religião cristã. – sorriu o padre – Não?

- ...Devo confessar... que acho que minha religião ajudou a "converter" o "demônio" que era Leah. Nunca fui extremamente católica, confesso... mas, acima de tudo, eu acredito numa Força Maior, num Deus. Acredito nas coisas boas que a fé nos passa. E, de fato, não obriguei Leah a sentar num banquinho de escolinha e ensinei ela sobre a Bíblia ou sobre o que Jesus fez na Terra. Eu simplesmente... dei pra ela tudo aquilo que ela parecia não ter, tudo aquilo que acho que Deus quer que façamos por nós e por nossos companheiros...

O padre esticou três dedos para Lílian, e sorriu:

- Três coisas foram dadas à ela, e são essas três coisas que podem salvar o mundo e qualquer criatura dele. Você deu estas três coisas, e ela mostrou que, no fundo da alma dela, ela ainda tinha vestígios disso. Um triângulo com três lados iguais, e com três vértices sólidos: Fé, Esperança, e Amor.

Lílian fez que sim com a cabeça:

- ...Não importa quem seja a pessoa, no que ela acredita, ou pelo que ela tem passado. – sorriu Lílian – Estas três coisas são a base da salvação de qualquer espírito. Esperança, como princípio de tudo. Fé, para dar fôlego ao espírito. E amor, para saber porque se está vivo. É nisso que acredito.

- ...Não há como não olhar para você, jovem, e não ver um anjo.

- ...Não gosto de ser chamada de anjo. – sorriu, encabulada – Anjos parecem... perfeitos demais.

- Talvez seja por isso que as duas garotas gostam tanto de andarem juntas, mesmo que inconscientemente.

- Perto da Leah, eu sou menos anjo. Perto de mim, Leah é menos demônio.

- Talvez. – sorriu, se levantando – Bem... acho que vou para a Igreja. Já é tarde.

- É... – suspirou, desanimada, também se erguendo – Acho que vou dormir também. Se eu ficar esperando Leah, irei congelar.

E, assim, os dois se despediram, cada um indo para seu canto. Pouco tempo depois, os mariachis também se recolhiam. Na taverna, ficaram apenas a atendente grandalhona, arrumando o balcão, e o Senhor Bandeira, numa mesinha, à beira da janela, balançando uma garrafa de tequila vazia, olhando para onde Lílian e o padre conversavam. Respirou profundamente, e tirou do bolso um medalhão negro que cabia na palma da mão, com uma esfera da cor da luz azulada da lua, presa por uma haste negra de ferro, como uma garra. Brilhava mesmo, como se a luz da lua estivesse ali, aprisionada.

- ...E se nós brincássemos esta noite, meu amigo...? – murmurou, meio embriagado – Seria divertido para você...?

* * *

Leah caminhava com Augusto pela areia da praia, os dois igualmente alegres, se arrastando pela areia. Á frente, o padre caminhava, parecendo meditar.

- PAAAAAADREEEEEE! – gritou Leah.

- Ah, Senhor... – murmurou o padre, olhando para trás e vendo Leah correr na sua direção – Eu sou uma ILUSÃO, minha senhorita! GARANTO! Eu NEM ESTOU AQUI!

- Ah, peraê, padre! – riu Leah – Vem cá, preciso te contar! Agora há pouco, cada posição... peraê, padre, PORRA! Que caralho! Preciso em CONFESSAR! Fiz cada coisa horrenda!

Joaquim, bravo, virou-se, nervoso:

- Senhorita Leah, eu não... Oh... Ah... Z...

- …Quê, padre? –perguntou Leah, estranhando a cara dele, que de repente apontou para trás – Ah, o Augusto deixou a braguilha aberta? Acontece, sabe como é, ás vezes não cabe dentro da... AH, PUTA QUE PARIU!

Atrás de Augusto, no meio da praia, dezenas, centenas de zumbis apareciam. Imediatamente os três se juntaram.

- Senhor Deus... – murmurou o padre, agarrando-se à cruz que usava.

- ...Estou sem arma. – gemeu Leah.

- ...Eu também. – murmurou Augusto.

- ...Tsc. Deixa comigo! – resmungou Leah, de repente avançando no meio deles, sem medo algum. E, de mãos nuas, saiu nocauteando um por um, com os punhos brilhando de magia.

- Fique para trás, padre. – pediu Augusto, protegendo o sacerdote – Ela vai saber se virar.

E, assim, Leah, sem medo, descia o braço nos zumbis.

- Seus _viados_! – esbravejava, abatendo um por um, que se erguia de novo – Bando de filho da puta do inferno! Vão tomar tudo no cu, seus arreganhados!

- Santo Deus... – sussurrou o sacerdote, atrás do corpulento Augusto.

Leah, ofegante, continuava a socar e mandar longe os zumbis, que pareciam cada vez mais numerosos.

- Ah, seus... – murmurou, caindo de joelhos na areia, de repente, suando, sentindo-se exausta.

- Ah, donzela! – exclamou Augusto.

Os zumbis, centenas, chiaram ao redor de Leah, agachada, de joelhos, arfando. Dentre os coqueiros á beira mar, Manoel Bandeira permanecia de pé, olhando a praia, o amuleto nas mãos.

Com um guincho coletivo, os zumbis avançaram. Leah cerrou os dentes, e, furiosa, os olhou, urrando como eles, e se erguendo. Vindo de trás do padre e de Augusto, saltando na areia e pegando impulso, aparecia Lílian, avançando nos zumbis, sacando a sua espada da cintura com extrema rapidez, cortando o ar na horizontal.

Uma onda de luz branca, na forma de lâmina, partiu da arma de Lílian, partindo ao meio aquela massa de zumbis. Ao mesmo tempo, as mesmas centenas de zumbis eram lançadas ao ar, seus pedaços voando, como se uma granada houvesse estourado onde estava Leah.

- ...Mas o q..! – exclamou Lílian, recuando e pondo a espada na sua frente, fazendo um escudo mágico, que se ergueu como uma parede translúcida.

Imediatamente inúmeros projeteis perfuraram a parede, raspando em Lílian, a jogando de costas, assim como Augusto e o padre.

Ao se levantar, Lílian sentiu-se zonza, como se um gigantesco sino tivesse tocado sobre sua cabeça. Ergueu apenas o corpo, para ver o que tinha acontecido. Percebeu que seu rosto e seu braço tinham um fino corte, como se tivesse feito por uma navalha. Augusto e o padre também tinham alguns poucos cortes. E, á sua frente, uma cratera na areia havia se formado, com todos aqueles zumbis despedaçados, e seus pedaços espalhados por toda a praia. E, fincados na areia, nas paredes das casas e nas árvores, inúmeros espinhos grandes como estacas.

Leah, no centro da cratera, estava inclinada, de pé, os braços pendendo para o chão, respirando ofegante, suando. Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria.

- ...O que houve? – espantou-se Augusto.

Leah deu um grito de dor e exaustão, caindo de joelhos.

- AAAAHHHH, seu FILHO DA PUTA! – gritou, gemendo, como alguém que chora de dor e raiva – Sai daí, seu PORTUGUÊS DO INFERNO!

Lílian se levantou. Nisso Manuel Bandeira aparecia na praia, caminhando ate Leah, sorrindo.

- ...Não se sinta mal com isso. – sorriu o homem, com a fisionomia mudada – Afinal, eu estou muitíssimo feliz!

- Chega mais... – gemeu, ofegando, de joelhos – Eu vou matar você, filho da puta.

Ele se aproximou, sem medo, os olhos brilhando, rindo. Ergueu o amuleto:

- Esse brilho assassino no olhar... é inacreditável que algo tão grandioso esteja relacionado á alguém tão desprezível. Não se excitou? Não se excita com isso? Veja! – e mostrou o amuleto brilhante – Veja! Vamos! É isso que te dá energia! É isso que te ALIMENTA!

Leah retorcia o rosto e rangia os dentes como um animal feroz. Lílian sentiu o corpo se arrepiar como há muito tempo não se arrepiara.

Manuel Bandeira começou a gargalhar, no exato instante em que todos os bruxos mariachis chegavam na praia, correndo. O senhor Bandeira então ergueu o amuleto pros céus:

- VAMOS! ESTÁ NA HORA! Que as nuvens desapareçam e faça com que a luz azul da Lua cheia incida nesta praia!

Leah respirou profundamente, arregalando os olhos, apavorada. Se ergueu, feroz, olhando o português:

- ...Eu vou fazer o que devia ter feito há MUITO TEMPO, seu cretino!

Augusto avançou veloz, largando Lílian e o padre pra trás. Avançou muito veloz em Leah, esticando a mão, e gritou:

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO, DONZELA! ISSO PODERÁ LHE –

Augusto não terminou. Na velocidade feroz do bote de Leah, ela, ao invés de atingir Manuel, metros á frente, virou as palmas das mãos na direção de Augusto, como se fosse impedi-lo de lhe atrapalhar.

Foi incrível e aterrorizante. O corpo de Augusto foi alvejado por uma dúzia de espinhos, que lhe cravaram no peito e no rosto, fazendo ele ser atingido em pleno ar, e voar de costas por mais vários metros, antes de cair ao chão, quase desfigurado pelo impacto do ataque.

- ...Santo Deus. – murmurou reverendo Joaquim, olhando o corpo e Augusto, imediatamente fazendo o sinal da cruz e olhando para frente.

Leah, ofegante, relaxou os braços, parecendo perceber o que tinha feito. E seu rosto jamais havia demonstrado um pavor tão grande.

- ...Leah? – sussurrou Lílian, igualmente paralisada de susto.

Leah olhou o senhor Bandeira, que gargalhava, e olhou os mariachis, na orla. E correu na direção de Lílian e do padre.

- Às armas, hombres! – ordenou um dos mariachis.

- FUJAM DAQUI! – gritou Leah, caindo de joelhos na frente de Lílian, depois a agarrando pelos ombros, se reerguendo, parecendo cansada, ansiosa, dolorida.

- ...Eu não vou te deixar sozinha! – exclamou Lílian, erguendo Leah - ...O que está acontecendo?

- ...O português SABE! – exclamou, ofegando, parecendo sentir muita dor – Ele SEMPRE SOUBE! Por isso nos chamou aqui!

- ...Sabe do quê!

- Da LENDA! Da MINHA MALDIÇÃO! ELE é o responsável por quebrar os selos da maldição! ELE quer libertar Zz'Gashi!

A gargalhada de Manuel soava pela praia. Os bruxos se preparavam, abriam as bolsas de seus instrumentos e tiravam várias armas mágicas. Lílian continuava agarrada à Leah, que não se agüentava de pé.

- ...O que quer que eu faça! – perguntou Lílian, num sussurro, se desesperando.

- FUJA! – gritou Leah – Fuja para LONGE! Não volte NUNCA MAIS! Desapareça! RÁPIDO!

Leah urrou de dor, caindo de joelhos, segurando a cabeça com força. Lílian recuou, e caiu de costas na areia. O medalhão de Manuel brilhou, e as nuvens pesadas da noite se tornaram um redemoinho.

- ...SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA! MALDITO! – urrou Leah, se contorcendo de dor. - SAAAAIA!

O padre agarrou Lílian pelo braço:

- Vamos correr enquanto é tempo, senhorita Evans! – Lílian o olhou, completamente sem reação – Estes segundos que ela nos dá em meio á dor é a diferença entre nossa vida e nossa morte! Vamos!

Leah, urrando, se ergueu, e avançou em Manuel, correndo, inclinada, como um animal feroz.

- Leah, NÃO! – gritou Lílian – Eu não vou lhe deixar sozinha!

Do redemoinho de nuvens, a luz azul da Lua cheia incidiu na praia, como se um canhão de luz os atingisse.

- Leah não existe mais! – exclamou o padre, puxando Lílian.

A menos de dois metros de Manuel e seu amuleto, Leah caía ao chão, as mãos na cabeça, urrando de dor, com a luz da lua lhe banhando de azul. Imediatamente suas costas foram rasgadas por grandes espinhos afiados, assim como seu crânio, suas mãos. Ela em segundos se transformou, deixando a forma humana de lado. Pela sua espinha dorsal, espinhos afiados como navalhas brotaram, assim como três pares de outros grandes espinhos, como novos braços, rasgaram suas costas, dando a impressão de ser o esqueleto de uma asa arrancada. Seguindo o desenho da espinha dorsal, uma grande cauda também formada de cascas e espinhos se formou, como as caudas de um dinossauro, ou mesmo de um dragão. Seu rosto se encheu de numerosas placas de casca rígida, seus dentes se tornaram grandes presas, seus olhos violetas se tornaram brilhantes como esferas de luz. Seus braços, mãos pernas e cabeça também se encheram de pedaços de cascas, com espinhos curvados, como afiadas esporas. Seu corpo pareceu crescer quase um metro, mudando quase toda sua anatomia. Uma criatura aterrorizante, inimaginável para qualquer cultura. Um ser maldito, que encheu o lugar de seu diabólico poder, fazendo as nuvens dos céus e as águas do mar se agitarem com seu infinito poder mágico. E, assim, o lendário demônio se ergueu, soltando um grito que foi escutado por quase um quilômetro, com a potência do urro de um Tiranossauro, estremecendo céu e terra.

- ...Seja bem vindo ao meu mundo... Zz'Gashi, meu servo! – gargalhou Manuel, erguendo as duas mãos, completamente enlouquecido.

* * *

**N.A1: Bom, agora que ninguém mais acha que sou a Leah ou que a Inna seja a Lilian, e que a relação das duas é inspirada no nosso fantasioso relacionamento pseudo-sexual-platonico, podemos continuar nossas como sempre. Tô no trampo e essa buceta de fanficition ainda NAO ACEITA a barrinha pra dividir as cenas, então eu tenho que pôr manualmente. E sempre me perco no código. Se errar, sorry. **

**N.A2: Well, está aí. Um dos grandes segredos da Leah foi contado. Oh, jesus, isso é tão triste... **

**N.A3: Eu sempre tenho N coisas importantes pra dizer nas NAs, mas como demoro pacas entre um capítulo e outro, sempre esqueço. **

**N.A4: Ah, sim, e antes que eu me esqueça, eu faço várias "ceninhas" L², sempre mostro o companheirismo e a amizade incondicional entre os dois "opostos" absolutos da EdD. Mas, pelo amor, isso não quer dizer que as duas se desejem e queiram uma comer a outra. A relação das duas tem uma pitada de uma amizade fantástica entre eu e uma grande amiga de infância, que eu acredito que vem desde outras vidas. Em oturas palavras, Nem Leah nem Lílian são sapatões, parem de delirar, elas gostam é de piroca, pelo amor de Deuso.**


	9. Ato 9: Conto de Fadas

**Ato IX: Conto de Fadas**

_Oh minha querida, _

_Agora eu não posso conter meu choro_

_Minhas lágrimas me afogaram_

_E me recuso a perceber_

_O que resta em minha volta, é tudo tão estranho, é_

_tudo tão escuro_

_Estou completamente sozinho aqui_

_Para juntar os pedaços do meu coração_

_Senhorita, seu conto tem um fim_

_Para o céu, o seu amado foi mandado_

_Ele se transformou em faíscas que brilham com as_

_estrelas... _

_...E à noite ele sempre estará lá_

_Para sua cuidar de sua fada_

_E assim ele nunca morrerá._

_(Fairy Tale – Shaman)_

p /p

Zz'Gashi ergueu-se, mas se manteve curvado. O padre parecia petrificado de pavor, enquanto Lílian não conseguia ter uma reação imediata. Por outro lado, os mexicanos se aprontavam para um confronto com o demônio recém chegado.

Manuel Bandeira parecia insanamente realizado, e gargalhava, os braços abertos. Desceu o olhar para Zz'Gashi, aos seus pés:

- Seja bem vindo, meu escravo! Zz'Gashi! Eu lhe saúdo, meu servo!

Ele esticou o amuleto para a criatura, sorrindo. Foi quando Zz'Gashi ergueu o furioso olhar brilhante e violeta, e, com um forte rosnado, lançou a mão direita para o alto, num potente golpe que acertou o queixo do bruxo em cheio. Por um instante quem estava na praia achou que Manuel tinha sumido no céu. Mas não, ele apenas foi violentamente arremessado pro ar, para cair metros atrás, na areia da praia, quase abrindo um buraco. Imediatamente Zz'Gashi se pôs a caminhar até onde estava Manuel. Até o jeito de andar sobre a ponta dos pés, veloz, balançando o corpo, lembrava algo como um dinossauro.

Foi quando Lílian reagiu, e disparou numa corrida até o bruxo desacordado. Em linha reta, ela saltou nas costas de Zz'Gashi, derrubando-o, e de novo saltou, chegando até Manuel Bandeira, que estava desmaiado, com o maxilar torto, quebrado, sangrando, sem alguns dentes. Imediatamente Lílian arrancou de sua mão o amuleto, e deu alguns passos para trás, girando o corpo para ficar de frente para o demônio. Mas Zz'Gashi não estava mais lá, onde caíra. No seu lugar, apenas o fofo monte de areia feito pelo seu corpo ao cair.

- ...Pra onde ela foi? – murmurou Lílian, olhando para os lados.

- ...Na... na areia! – gemeu Joaquim, suando. Sua careca reluzia de suor sob a luz da lua, tamanha aflição – Ele... ela... encovou-se!

Lílian prendeu a respiração. Não moveu um músculo. Deixou seus sentidos á flor da pele, os olhos deslizando pela areia atrás de qualquer movimento. Foi quando pressentiu alguma coisa debaixo de seu pé esquerdo. Bem a tempo, Lílian saltou de lado, quando, da areia, fazendo um estridente barulho, uma série de espinhos grossos e afiados como navalhas apareceram cortando a areia numa linha reta e curta. Aquele ataque estraçalharia sua perna num piscar de olhos. Agora, ela tinha certeza do perigo que corria ali, sozinha.

Dois mexicanos saltavam para a areia, correndo na direção de Lílian. Onde eles carregavam seus instrumentos, também servia para guardar armas pesadas, muito parecidas com as armas dos trouxas, mas que, obviamente, eram enfeitiçadas.

- Donzela! Afaste-se!

- Amigo, cuidado! – exclamou um segundo, saltando para o lado e apontando a arma para a areia. O amigo foi esperto o suficiente para saltar para frente, no exato instante em que uma fileira de espinhos rasgava a areia, e seu companheiro despejava uma série de tiros no lugar. Sem sucesso, ele esbravejou – Demônio dos infernos! Apareça, covarde!

"Covarde" foi a ultima palavra pronunciada pelo pobre latino. Porque duas fileiras de espinhos apareciam ao seu lado, se cruzando em "X" no chão, literalmente rasgando e moendo o homem da cintura pra baixo.

- Minha Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe... – murmurou os outros, que ficaram na praia.

- GABRIEL! – gritou o amigo, virando-se e correndo até o companheiro morto. No instante seguinte Lílian saltava no ar, agarrava-se à gola do homem e os dois pulavam para longe de outro ataque de espinhos.

Os outros mariachis, com suas armas, corriam para a praia. Lílian, por sua vez, correu na direção deles:

- Isso irá irritá-la ainda mais! – gritou – Não a ataquem, eu posso tentar...!

Uma fileira de espinhos roçou sua perna, e ela saltou, tão alto que foi agarrar-se ao topo de um dos coqueiros da praia, inclinado por ter nascido entre algumas rochas. Imediatamente ela percebeu que o espinho tinha rasgado a calça que usava, e cortado sua pele. O ferimento ardia sem parar. Voltou a olhar para a praia, onde os mexicanos se espalhavam, disparando suas armas pela areia, sem parar, escapando de um ou outro espinho que surgia aleatoriamente. Reverendo Joaquim veio correndo na direção de Lílian:

- Senhorita Evans! – exclamou, aflito – Feriu-se! Ele pode ser venenoso!

- Não se aproxime, reverendo! – gritou Lílian – Fique longe!

Um espinho surgiu veloz, do chão. Joaquim soltou um agudo gritinho e se encolheu. Deu dois passos para o lado e outro espinho cortou a areia. Ele, de novo, deu outro gritinho, girou e escapou de outro terceiro ataque. E, assim, cambaleando e dando gritinhos, o padre escapou de inúmeros ataques de Zz'Gashi, e Lílian teve certeza de que, de fato, Deus estava ali empurrando o padre de lado para outro. Ou ele já teria sido cortado há tempos.

Os mexicanos perceberam a concentração dos ataques e correram com suas armas em punho, apontando para o chão abaixo do padre. E dispararam sem dó.

- EM NOME DO SENHOR, PAREM! – gritou o padre, agora saltando muito mais que antes – PAREM! PAREM DE ATIRAR NUM POBRE SERVO DE DEUS!

Os mariachis, de fato, pararam. Ao redor do ofegante padre, inúmeros sinais dos tiros e dos espinhos de Zz'Gashi. O padre, arfando, gemeu, com raiva:

- Pelo amor de Deus, senhores! Estão achando que sou o quê, um _mexican jumping bean_!

- Perdão, senhor. – pediu um dos homens. Eles se olharam e se afastaram. Silencio na praia. – Onde foi aquele demônio...?

Lílian, que assistia tudo de camarote, do coqueiro, olhou para o alto e percebeu que agora as nuvens haviam voltado a serem os comuns grandes blocos de nuvens, e pairavam no céu, empurrados pelo vento. E, no momento, a lua azul estava escondida por uma das nuvens.

- Ela não vai sair enquanto a Lua estiver assim! – disse Lílian.

Os homens então formaram um círculo, recarregando suas armas. A lua lentamente voltava a brilhar. Lílian saltou ao chão. Imediatamente Zz'Gashi surgiu da areia, saltando veloz, na frente de um dos mexicanos, que usava uma enorme escopeta de cano duplo. Ele imediatamente armou a arma e - BUM! - atirou bem no peito da criatura, num barulho e num impacto muito maior que até mesmo uma bazuca de um trouxa. Mas Zz'Gashi girou no ar, e caiu de pé, sem sequer ter arranhado a grossa casca que tinha protegendo seu peito. Com um bote, agarrou o homem pelo pescoço e o ergueu. Ele colocou a pesada arma na barriga do bicho e atirou. A arma explodiu, acabando com as mãos do pobre coitado, e mais uma vez apenas chamuscou a barriga do poderoso demônio. Zz'Gashi rosnou e enterrou os dedos no pescoço do bruxo, largando-o no chão, agonizando. Ergueu o olhar para os outros dois bruxos, que descarregaram a munição nele. O impacto das balas, que brilhavam e riscavam o ar feito feitiços mágicos explodiam no corpo dele, e o envolvia em uma grande nuvem de fumaça cinza.

Por um instante eles pararam, sem munição. Olharam a fumaça, se dissolvendo lentamente. Nenhum movimento.

- ...Nós o matamos? – perguntou um deles.

Obviamente, não. Zz'Gashi avançou, saindo da nuvem cinza, saltando para o ar. Pulou no peito de um deles, perfurando-o com incontáveis espinhos, de tamanhos e espessuras diferentes. Em seguida mais uma vez saltou para o ar, fazendo os espinhos desaparecerem, e pousou com os dois pés sobre o peito do outro mexicano. Enterrou os espinhos que saíram de suas pernas nas costelas dele, e jogou o peso do próprio corpo no chão, pondo as mãos na areia e lançando o outro homem com força no terreno, espalhando areia para todo lado. Mais uma vez saltou, girando no ar, pousando suavemente na areia. Curvado mais uma vez, Zz'Gashi olhou ao redor, como se procurasse a próxima vítima.

Tinha três opções: Padre Joaquim, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, agarrado ao seu crucifixo; o último mexicano, curiosamente aquele que havia conversado com Leah na festa; e Lílian. O demônio preferiu aquele que também estava atacando, o mexicano. Diferente do caminhar ou andar depressa, para correr Zz'Gashi curvava-se e corria usando as quatro patas, por assim dizer. E corria como um felino, movendo dois membros quase ao mesmo tempo, imprimindo um grande impulso. O mexicano carregou sua arma, mas não parecia ter coragem de atacar aquela criatura que pouco tempo atrás era aquela divertida bruxa no baile.

- Yo no quiero ferir-te, doncela! – exclamou o homem.

Zz'Gashi saltou, mas no meio do caminho foi atingido por um poderoso feitiço, que o jogou de costas. Lílian gritou, se aproximando:

- Tire o Senhor Bandeira daqui, mexicano! Ele está vivo, fuja com ele e fique em segurança!

O homem fez que sim com a cabeça, e correu até o português. Imediatamente Lílian virou-se para Zz'gashi, que se erguia, bravo. Respirava ofegante, olhando a bruxa fixamente, com as presas à mostra, como um animal feroz.

Lílian respirou profundamente, sentindo-se tremer, e murmurou:

- ...Agora, Leah, somos só nós duas.

Zz'gashi chiou, e começou a andar em círculos. Lílian, também. Ela percebeu que a cauda da criatura, cheia de perigosos espinhos, balançava de um lado para outro, jogando muita areia para os lados, arrastando no chão, já que estava na posição ereta, sobre os membros traseiros. Ele inteiro era uma arma, pensou Lílian. Das suas costas saíam pares de longos espinhos que se mexiam como membros adicionais, igualmente afiados e rígidos. De seus braços, costas, mãos, pés, caudas, outros inúmeros espinhos ameaçavam quem poderia se aproximar. Fora os infinitos espinhos que ele fazia surgir e desaparecer de qualquer lugar do seu corpo, ao seu comando.

Ele atacou. Curvou-se e correu na direção de Lílian, que se preparou para defender. Sacou a varinha e, com um desenho á frente de seu corpo, fez sua roupa dar lugar ao mágico e poderoso uniforme de Auror Supremo, fazendo o padre soltar um "ooohhh". Foi bem a tempo, pois Zz'Gashi enterrou os longos braços no chão, e ao invés de ataca-la com as garras, lançou as pernas, usando os braços de alavanca, atingido o peito de Lílian com os dois pés, lançando-a a alguns metros de distância.

Lílian, por reflexo, desaparatou, e Zz'Gashi rasgou apenas a areia com suas afiadas garras. No instante em que Lílian reaparecia, o demônio voltava a se encovar.

- Fugir é feio! – gritou Lílian, no instante em que lhe ocorria uma idéia: talvez ele não pudesse surgir num terreno mais duro. E, assim, correu na direção das ruas da cidade - Fugir é feio, mas... FUJA, reverendo! – exclamou Lílian para o padre, que já corria pra longe da praia.

Lílian saltou para uma das ruas da cidade, e parou entre os armazéns do cais. O padre parou na mesma rua, porém, duas quadras à frente.

- ...Acho que ela não vem. – murmurou Lílian.

Mas veio. Zz'Gashi lançou ao ar as pedras maciças da rua sem esforço algum. E saltou sobre Lílian, que se virou bruscamente. Mas ele a ignorou, e correu atrás do padre, que ao ver aquela aterrorizante criatura saltar pelo chão na sua direção, caiu de costas, tentando fugir, apavorado.

- Não faça isso! – exclamou Lílian, disparando na direção de Zz'Gashi – LEAH!

- ..A senhorita está lhe chamando, Leah... – murmurou o padre, arrastando-se de costas no chão. Zz'Gashi cada vez mais perto – Não escutou Lílian, senhorita Leah? Não é você, a nossa Leah? Escute Lílian! – e apontou para Lílian.

Após ver o padre indicar suas costas, Zz'Gashi saltou, e ficou no ar, com a cabeça virada para o chão, literalmente de cabeça para abixo, durantes alguns instantes, no ar. Sorriu ao ver Lílian correndo e moveu as mãos violentamente na direção dela. E como esperado, inúmeros e velozes espinhos espirraram na direção de Lílian.

Lílian pôs as mãos na frente do rosto, e defendeu os ataques com o bracelete de auror, que, para sua felicidade, resistiu aos espinhos. Mas, ao tirar os braços da frente, percebeu que Zz'Gashi estava á sua frente, de pé, a esperando. E, em pleno ar, dois espinhos grossos como lanças na sua direção. Um ela desviou. O outro atingiu em cheio seu ombro, a jogando de costas no chão. Com um gemido abafado de dor, ela arrancou o espinho, e viu Zz'Gashi pronto para lhe atacar no chão.

- Você está aí, em algum lugar, Leah! – exclamou, dolorida.

O demônio a agarrou pela gola da blusa branca e a ergueu no ar.

- Por favor... – murmurou – Acorde, Leah.

A resposta foi dada por um sorriso malvado. Zz'Gashi, com o outro braço, segurou a cintura de Lílian, e, sem dó, a lhe jogou contra a parede grossa de pedra do armazém. A parede inteira se rachou, e Lílian gemeu de dor. Não satisfeito, Zz'Gashi a jogou na parede oposta, sem larga-la, e assim saiu, espremendo a jovem contra as paredes, as caixas de madeira, os barris, o chão. A largou no chão, se contorcendo de dor. Lílian virou-se de bruços, se erguendo. Foi quando, para sua surpresa, escutou a voz de Zz'Gashi. Uma voz grossa, rouca, completamente diferente de qualquer voz que se possa ouvir. Se havia um tom de voz para um demônio, era exatamente aquela. Lílian sabia que, mesmo se alguém tapasse os ouvidos ou perfurasse os tímpanos para ficar surdo, aquela voz iria ressoar em sua própria alma, fazendo a pessoa se arrepiar de pavor:

- A quem você tanto chama, menina?

Lílian, por um instante, olhou fundo nos olhos violeta de Zz'Gashi, e sussurrou, mesmo percebendo o imenso vazio que havia detrás daquele brilhante olhar:

- ...Leah. Era quem... você foi, um dia.

Zz'Gashi riu, de boca fechada. Lílian se levantou, e ele completou:

- Tens certeza de que chamas por alguém que eu já fui um dia?

Lílian sentiu um sopro de pavor lhe percorrer a alma. O sorriso do demônio desapareceu, e ele bateu a palma da mão no peito de Lílian. O que outrora faria explodir o tórax da vítima e espalhar pelo chão e pelo ar o que tinha em sua caixa torácica, limitou-se apenas a uma violenta explosão, que lançou Lílian de costas na parede do armazém. A parede cedeu. E a próxima. E a próxima. E a próxima. E só foi parar entre as redes de pesca do terceiro armazém. A auror escutou os ossos estalarem, tamanho impacto. Abriu os olhos e viu Zz'Gashi saltando entre os escombros, pronto para o ataque. Ela, então, decidiu reagir.

O demônio vinha saltando pelo ar, pronto para lhe atingir em cheio com o punho direito. Lílian se ergueu entre os escombros, toda cheia do pó das pedras, e fez o mesmo: fechou o punho direito com força, rangeu os dentes, e também atacou. O punho dos dois bateu de encontro um ao outro, ecoando pelo armazém um forte estalo, levantando poeira.

Rapidamente Zz'Gashi revidou, enquanto os dois ainda permaneciam curvados, saindo do primeiro impacto, erguendo o punho esquerdo. Lílian o desviou habilmente com a mão esquerda, e também revidou, novamente com o punho direito. Foi a vez do demônio também desviar. E, em seguida, seus golpes e contragolpes já nem eram vistos por um olho comum. Tentavam se atingir e defendiam com uma velocidade tremenda, tendo como prova de que se atacavam o som dos golpes e a poeira dos escombros que levantava enquanto se atacavam e se atingiam. Zz'Gashi parecia realmente perturbado de ver uma bruxa literalmente brigar com ele de igual pra igual. Os ataques não cessavam, e eles não tinham se movido nem mais do que alguns centímetros. Os impactos dos golpes os impediam de se distanciar muito. Quando o punho esquerdo de Zz'Gashi passou de raspão no lado do rosto de Lílian, e ele se curvou, ela não perdeu a chance: juntou toda a força que tinha no punho direito e atingiu o rosto do demônio em cheio, deixando um rastro de luz á sua frente, até a hora de estourar centenas de estrelinhas brancas no rosto da criatura. Assim que Zz'Gashi tombou momentaneamente, Lílian saltou para trás, na parede, e pegou impulso para saltar nos ferros do telhado do armazém. Segurou com as duas mãos e girou no ar, para se pôr de pé numa das vigas horizontais. Zz'Gashi se ergueu e a fitou com ira, e pegou impulso para saltar. Lílian, então, se lançou no ar e esticou o braço para se pendurar na próxima viga cruzada no teto do grande depósito. Mas não deu tempo.

Zz'Gashi atingiu Lílian no ar, e acabaram quebrando o telhado e indo parar em pleno ar da madrugada, quase como um potente foguete. Lílian conseguiu se desvencilhar do rival, pôs um pé no seu ombro, e tomou impulso para trás, preferindo cair em queda livre. Mas o rival havia desaparecido, quando ela olhou para o lado.

- ...Sumiu...? Ah! – exclamou, ao olhar para cima. O demônio estava em cima de sua cabeça, com as duas mãos unidas, erguidas. E, sem dó, atingiu as costas de Lílian, com um impacto mágico pior que o soco que havia levado. Lílian tentou girar no ar, mas não teve tempo e caiu de costas no chão, em frente à pequena igreja, fazendo o chão inteiro se quebrar e seu corpo bater no calçamento e voltar mais uma vez pro ar, dessa vez a apenas um metro e pouco de altura, como se quicasse.

Por fim, caiu de bruços, mais uma vez se contorcendo de dor. Zz'Gashi aterrisou como um gato, também rachando o solo, mas aparentemente sem sentir nada.

Lílian, mais uma vez, só conseguiu erguer o olhar trêmulo para Zz'Gashi, que sorriu ao perceber que a bruxa começava a sangrar pela boca depois do impacto. Mas, com um impulso, Lílian se pôs de pé, visivelmente sem equilíbrio. Ver que, de repente, os olhos verdes da bruxa pareciam brilhar como esmeraldas, contrastando com seu corpo cheio de pó branco das pedras e do vermelho vivo do seu sangue, pareceu "ofender" Zz'Gashi, que esticou as duas mãos na frente de Lílian e, com um feitiço que mais parecia um canhão de luz negra contornada por relâmpagos, a arrastou metros pela rua, arrebentando as pesadas portas de madeira da Igreja e lhe jogando de costas no altar, destruindo-o.

Instantes depois, a poeira já havia baixado, e Lílian agora balançava a cabeça, aparentemente recobrando os sentidos.

- ...Leah... – sussurrou, tossindo – Não pode ser verdade...

Nisso, ela novamente ergueu o olhar, e viu Zz'Gashi na porta da igreja. Ele olhou dos lados e veio caminhando calmamente pelo centro do lugar, olhando ambiente ao redor. Ergueu as mãos, e, de frente pro altar, disse, desafiador, para Lílian:

- Onde é que está vosso Deus Todo Poderoso?... Como Ele pode permitir que um Demônio pise em sua casa?

Zz'Gashi sorriu. Ele era mesmo tudo o que poderiam dizer dele. Aliás, ele era pior. Se havia mesmo uma entidade chamada de demônio, ele realmente seria bem parecido com aquela criatura à sua frente, pensou Lílian. Ele, então, gargalhou, e ergueu as mãos para o alto, enchendo a igreja daquele mesmo ataque cheio de relâmpagos, fazendo toda a construção vir abaixo.

* * *

Reverendo Joaquim andava pelas silenciosas ruas do vilarejo na madrugada. Não escutava nem via mais nada, nem sinal de batalha, de absolutamente nada. Até que ele chegou á pracinha que havia antes da sua capela.

- Ah, meu Senhor... – lamentou-se, vendo que sua igreja agora era um amontoado de destroços, entre tijolos, reboco, vitrais coloridos, madeira e imagens sacras.

Correu entre os destroços, e soltou um "ah! Graças a Deus!" ao olhar para o altar. Lá, debaixo da única estrutura de pé – um pedaço do altar, com o fundo pintado de azul e nuvens brancas, e o que restara da imagem de São Francisco, estava Lílian, sentada, de cabeça baixa. Padre Joaquim se aproximou, ansioso por vê-la. Pôs-se a tirar os pedaços de madeira e pedra que estavam sobre sua perna.

- Graças a Deus, você está viva! Não imagina o quanto estive angustiado...! Deus nos salve dessa maldição, deste terrível demônio!

Foi quando ele ergueu o olhar para Lílian. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, sua franja e seu cabelo ruivo, empoeirado, tampando-lhe quase o rosto todo. Tinha muitos arranhões e cortes. Sua boca tinha ainda o rastro do sangue, que ás vezes pingava do seu queixo, porque ainda tinha um profundo ferimento no supercílio, que não parava de sangrar. Mas, em meio à poeira e ao sangue, várias insistentes lágrimas abriam caminho, limpando seu rosto, enquanto ela mordia o lábio inferior com força, e seu queixo insistia em tremer. Ao ver que ela chorava, ainda que silenciosamente, o padre não evitou que também quase se emocionasse. Pensou alguns instantes, para em seguida dizer, desolado:

- ...Minha filha... não fique assim. Imagino o quanto seja difícil para você enfrentar tudo isso. – ele parou, e suspirou, por fim – Mas, infelizmente, sabes bem que nossa atrevida Leah não existe mais. Agora, há apenas Zz'Gashi. Vamos nos erguer, Lílian, minha amiga. Precisamos fugir e arrumar um lugar para ficar.

Lília ergueu o olhar, piscou e olhou o padre, que, engasgado, lamentou:

- Esta minha pequena vila não é mais um lugar seguro. Vamos sair enquanto é tempo.

* * *

**N.A1: Olha eu brotando dos cafundós de Minas pra atualizar a MdE. Mas digo que foi sofrido esse sopro de inspiração e faniquito rpa escrever, o pc da minha mãe é péssimo, a tecla hora agarra letra, ora não tecla. Então, se a qualidade ortogáfica da MdE já era ruim, dessa vez estará pior. Hehehehe**

**N.A2: Aqui não é lugar de falar da EdD, mas já digo que não, ainda não fiz nada da série, e nem estou com saco pra fazer. Preciso de um dia de realmente faniquito de inspiração pra pegar a série e recomeçar ela de vez. Acho que é porque agora que "já tem HH na fic", eu tenho que começar a fazer ela "ir pro fim", enquanto antes eu tinha só que "fazer o Harry ficar com a Hermione". Isso dá uma preguiça do caramba.**

**N.A3: Quanto ao 'concurso' que eu penso em fazer com os cds da trilha da FdN e da MdE, muito provavelmente vou colcoar uma categoria "fic". Então, turma do L2, comece a fazer a cuca funcionar, se vcs estiverem animados. Ficarei feliz de ver os leitores participarem. D**

**N.A4: Ah, muita gente deve ter estranhado o comentário do Padre Joaquim sobre os "feijões mexicanos saltitantes". Na verdade aquela expressão é bem conhecida dos jogadores de GTA San Andreas. Há uma missão em que você dirige uma moto para que seu cunhado César pule na carroceria de uma carreta numa alto estrada. E sempre que você está longe para ele pular, ele fica gritando com sotaque latino "Closer, CJ, closer! Do you think that I am a mexican jumping bean!" Na verdade nem sei se está certa a frase em inglês, mas ele grita isso mesmo "mais perto, CJ, mais perto! Você acha que eu sou o quê, um feijão mexicano saltitante?". É, é só uma piadinha tonta. Mas vcs sabem, minhas fics são cheias disso, hehehehe.**

**N.A5: É isso. Até o próximo capítulo! E antes que eu me esqueça... Zz'Gashi ROX. Ririririri xD**


	10. Ato 10: Raízes, Sangrentas Raízes

**Ato X: Raízes, Sangrentas Raízes**

_Raízes Sangrentas raízes_

_Raízes sangrentas raízes_

_Raízes Sangrentas raízes_

_Eu _

_Acredito em nosso destino_

_Não precisamos disfarçar_

_É tudo que queremos ser_

_Me veja enlouquecer!_

_Eu digo_

_Estamos crescendo todo dia_

_Ficando fortes de todas as formas_

_Vou te levar para um lugar_

_Onde devemos achar nossas_

_Raízes Sangrentas Raízes_

_Raízes Sangrentas Raízes_

_Raízes Sangrentas Raízes_

_Chuva_

_Traga-me a força_

_Pra alcançar mais um dia_

_E tudo que quero ver_

_Nos liberte_

_Por quê?_

_Não pode ver?_

_Não pode sentir?_

_Isso é real_

_Eu rezo_

_Nós não precisamos mudar_

_Nossas maneiras pra sermos salvos_

_É tudo que queremos ser_

_Nos veja enlouquecer_

_(Roots, Bloody Roots – Sepultura)_

_

* * *

_

Reverendo Joaquim pegava água em um poço de pedras cheio de visgos ao seu redor, como se há muito tempo não fosse usado. Estava num pequeno terreno gramado, cheio de pequenas flores brancas e amarelas. Ao redor, o paredão da fria floresta da serra que separava a vila do mar. Estavam há muitos metros de altura, e tinha uma vistam magnífica, da vila e da baía, kilômetros abaixo. O lugar tinha uma pequena capela de pedras, também tomadas pelas trepadeiras de flores, e atrás, uma pequena casinha também de pedras. Era uma antiga capela, abandonada há muitos anos. Mas, ás vezes, o padre ia lá, visitar. Era um lugar seguro e ótimo para ficar a sós.

O padre pegou sua água num balde de madeira, e voltou para dentro do casebre atrás da capela, de onde saía fumaça da chaminé. Na pequena cozinha, ele colocou um pouco da água em uma bacia de metal, e completou com água quente que fervia no fogão de lenha. Pegou alguns panos limpos, e caminhou para o fundo da casinha. Sentou-se ao lado de Lílian e colocou a bacia de água quente no chão. Havia uma cama de pedras no pequeno quarto, ao lado da janela, e, sobre ele, um colchão feito de lã. Lílian dormia, com alguns curativos pelos machucados. O padre torceu um dos panos e começou a limpar o machucado que ela tinha na cabeça, para trocar o curativo. Antes de colocar um novo curativo, abriu um pequeno frasco com um liquido de cheiro forte, parecido com éter, que fez Lílian acordar.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou o padre – Sente-se melhor? Desculpe, acho que o cheiro do remédio acabou te acordando.

Lílian se sentou na cama, tirando as cobertas. Pôs a mão na cabeça e soltou um gemido de dor, como se estivesse com dor de cabeça:

- Estou bem, obrigada. Só um pouco zonza. Deve ser fome.

- Ah, temos leite quente. Também tem pão, que acabei de fazer. Está com um cheiro delicioso. E tem também algumas frutas que busquei aqui nos redores. Vamos levantar – chamou o padre.

Lílian se levantou, colocou um agasalho para se proteger da cerração da serra, e foi tomar café. Pegou sua caneca de leite e se recostou na janela, olhando a vista:

- Que lugar bonito.

- Ah, sim, sim. É um pequeno santuário abandonado. Não se preocupe, estamos seguros aqui.

- E as pessoas da vila?

- Pessoas da vila. – riu o padre, triste – Agora no comecinho da manhã fui à cidade. Está um caos. Quase ninguém. Muitas pessoas foram mortas ontem de madrugada, depois que saímos de lá. Parte da taverna do senhor Manuel Bandeira foi destruída. Ele, para variar, não se lembra do que aconteceu. Está apenas preocupado em saber da senhorita.

- Ele definitivamente é a última pessoa que eu quero ver na frente.

Os dois ficaram em silencio. Até o reverendo Joaquim tomar coragem:

- Lílian... o que faremos, agora que... temos de enfrentar Zz'Gashi?

Ela continuou em silencio, de costas.

- ...Eu não sei. – sussurrou.

O padre se levantou, tristonho, e chegou ao lado da garota, pondo a mão em seu ombro:

- Eu... sinto muito pelo que está acontecendo. Ninguém poderia prever que a maldição, na verdade, estava sobre Leah.

Lílian respirou profundamente. Olhou o chão alguns instantes, e disse, em tom baixo:

- ...Se eu não tivesse arrastado ela pra cá... nada disso teria acontecido.

- Ninguém pode dizer o que "teria acontecido". – falou o padre.

- Capricho. – sussurrou Lílian – Foi por um capricho meu, que quis traze-la para cá. Não devia ter feito isso.

- Você queria só ajuda-la. – justificou o padre – Você a libertou novamente... porque, se ela colaborasse, ficaria menos tempo na prisão, não foi?

- Às vezes eu penso... se eu não tivesse pedido para Leah vir... como Manuel teria feito? Era ele quem esperava por Zz'gashi o tempo todo...

- ...Mas o senhor Bandeira pediu que vocês duas viessem.

- Como?...

- Sim, eu me lembro. Ele disse que vocês duas deveriam estar aqui. Até achei estranho, a senhorita me perdoe... ele pedir para que Leah viesse enquanto... bem... o interesse dele é a senhorita...

Lílian ficou olhando o padre, em estado de choque.

- Mas como ele poderia saber que era Leah quem...?

- Os olhos. Os olhos dela são... violetas. Eu não posso lhe afirmar com certeza, mas dizem ser um dos indícios... como se fosse... a marca. Entende?

- Mas Leah sempre teve os olhos daquela cor. Bom, de qualquer forma... isso não parece mais ter importância. O que importa é arrumarmos um jeito de trazermos Leah de volta.

O Padre silenciou. Lílian ainda continuou falando, até olhar o padre e pedir opinião. Foi quando percebeu que ele estava bastante inseguro.

- ...O que foi, reverendo? – perguntou.

- Ah! – ele exclamou, de repente pulando para fora da casa, ficando na frente da porta. Lílian não entendeu, até olhar para o lado mais baixo do terreno: da trilha de pedras da floresta, vinha o senhor Bandeira. Ela imediatamente andou até o padre, que pôs o braço em seu caminho – Espere, minha jovem.

- Não sabe o alívio que sinto em vê-la bem, minha doce Lílian, meu amigo Joaquim!

- Senhor Bandeira... – começou o padre – Eu realmente agradeço sua preocupação, mas... não gostaria de... o senhor entende... expor Lílian... ela inda se recupera.

- Entendo perfeitamente! – disse. Ele tinha o maxilar roxo, e vários curativos pelo rosto também. Mas, como sempre, não se lembrava de nada – Por isso vim aqui oferecer os mantimentos necessários a vocês dois. Fazem bem em ficar longe da vila. Está um caos. Mas não posso deixar meu povo. Gostaria de conversar.

O padre olhou Lílian, que o olhava muito séria, como se o analisasse. Mas, resolveu sentar-se junto a ele e o padre numa pequena mesa de pedras e madeira, debaixo de uma bela árvore cheia de cachos de flores amarelas.

- Muito bem. – começou o senhor Bandeira – Precisamos pensar em um jeito de acabarmos com Zz'gashi. Ele, em uma só noite, matou mais de uma dezena de pessoas. Sem contar as pessoas que morreram ANTES da maldição dele ser libertada.

Lílian cruzou os braços, brava:

- Sim, e o senhor sugere...?

- Ah, doce Lílian... a senhorita mesmo salvou minha vida... não tenho palavras para agradecer.

- Não interessa, senhor Bandeira. – disse, ríspida – O que o senhor acha que podemos...

- Nós não podemos nada, senhorita. A senhorita é a única capaz de fazer o que é preciso. Zz'Gashi foi libertado pela Pedra da Lua. Há de ser derrotado pela Pedra do Sol.

- Pedra Do Sol! – exclamou Lílian, rindo – Como, Pedra do Sol?

O padre disse, em voz baixa:

- É a mesma pedra, Lílian. Lembra-se de quando o senhor B... – antes de falar o nome, ele fingiu engasgar, propositalmente – Quando Zz'Gashi foi libertado, usaram a Pedra da Lua. A pedra, na verdade, é a mesma. A diferença é que ela carrega uma certa energia... é uma pedra mágica. E a energia dela depende de como você carrega sua força, entende? A Pedra da Lua é a pedra colocada para se banhar na luz da lua... e a Pedra do Sol é banhada pela luz do sol.

- E onde encontraremos essa pedra? – perguntou Lílian.

Foi quando o padre, parecendo hesitante, se ergueu, e foi até uma capela também de pedra, quase escondida entre as plantas, enfiou a mão lá dentro e fez força, até escutarem o som de algo se quebrando. Ele, então, voltou à mesa, e deixou sobre ela um grande caco de Pedra do Sol, que brilhava como a pedra da Lua, mas tinha um tom amarelo, diferente de sua contra-parte, azulada. Entre o afiado caco algumas lascas de pedra ainda estavam grudadas, mostrando que ele tinha arrancado de alguma estatua ou imagem.

- É um belo mineral... posso sentir sua força. – disse Lílian, segurando-o no ar, olhando aquele grande pedaço – E o que faremos com ele?

- Não é o que faremos, senhorita... – disse Manuel Bandeira – É o que a senhorita fará. Só a senhorita terá força... de enterrar esta pedra no peito de Zz'Gashi.

- Enterrar essa pedra... no PEITO de Zz'Gashi? – perguntou, como se não tivesse entendido.

- Exatamente.

- Você quer... que eu MATE a Leah, eu escutei bem?

Reverendo Joaquim segurou com força a barra da calça de Lílian, evitando que ela se levantasse do banco para socar Manuel Bandeira.

- Senhorita Evans... – riu Manuel, nervoso – É a única forma de vencer Zz'gashi...

- EU. JAMAIS. SERIA. CAPAZ. DE. MATAR. – disse, alto, pausando entre as palavras, articulando-as muito ebm, propositalmente - Seja lá quem for, eu JAMAIS mataria alguém, ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Achei que o senhor soubesse disso.

- Ora, a senhorita matou Iolaus, não matou?

- Iolaus era um morto preso em uma maldição! – gritou, completamente enfurecida.

- Não há como parar Zz'Gashi se não o matarmos.

- É claro que há! Só precisamos descobrir um jeito de trazer Leah de volta! É óbvio!

Silencio. Até que Lílian reparou que tanto Manuel quanto Joaquim estavam quietos.

- Vocês dois acham que eu não conseguiria? – perguntou, achando estranho a cara dos dois, de repente esquecendo a raiva.

- Eu entendo sua posição, mas... – sussurrou Joaquim –Zz'gashi era Leah. E não o contrário, minha criança. Entende o princípio da maldição?

Lílian engoliu algo dolorido. Sentiu que não queria escutar o que escutaria logo em seguida:

- Nós poderíamos trazer Leah de volta, se ela fosse a principal criatura, compreende? A principal consciência daquele corpo. Zz'gashi não é um demônio que estava oculto na humanidade de Leah. A figura é justamente o contrário, e por isso é tão grave. Durante todo esse tempo... Leah era uma consciência humana em Zz'Gashi. Essa consciência humana adormecia o demônio real.

- Zz'Gashi nasceu Zz'gashi. – disse Manuel Bandeira, exasperado – Essa Leah era apenas uma segunda personalidade que... que lacrava Zz'gashi.

- Se Zz'Gashi fosse uma parte de Leah... se Zz'gashi fosse algo como... uma segunda personalidade dentro de Leah... talvez nós conseguíssemos faze-la voltar. Mas... é diferente. Entende?

Lílian, de repente, pareceu desolada. Mas, mesmo assim, disse, olhando cada um deles:

- Eu não acredito em vocês. Não mesmo.

- Minha doce Lílian... – começou Manuel – Eu compreendo que...

- Leah nasceu HUMANA! – disse, em voz alta. – E, se nasceu humana... é porque ela É humana. Se ela tivesse nascido Zz'Gashi... a mãe dela teria dado á luz ao demônio, não á garota!

O padre parou para pensar:

- ...Faz sentido.

- Besteira. – riu Manuel, nervoso – Uma vez demônio, sempre demônio. Não há forma de parar Zz'Gashi a não ser atravessando seu peito com a Pedra do Sol.

- Não diga isso, senhor Manuel! – gemeu o padre – Qualquer vida merece tentar ser salva...

- ...Essa pedra não poderia trazer Leah de volta, se atingisse Zz'Gashi apenas para enfraquece-lo? – sugeriu Lílian.

- Talvez... – murmurou o padre – Podemos tentar...

- Senhorita Lílian, encare a verdade! – exclamou Manuel Bandeira, rindo nervoso – Não há outra forma de parar esse demônio, a não ser matando-o!

- Nada nesse mundo me fará capaz de matar alguém, senhor Bandeira. Principalmente Leah. – disse Lílian, séria – Coloque uma coisa em sua mente, de uma vez por todas: Nem se Zz'Gashi matasse todo mundo... e que no fim fique apenas eu e ele... ainda assim, eu não seria capaz de matá-lo.

Em seguida, Lílian se levantou, e deu as costas, indo para a porta do casebre:

- Agora, se me der licença, reverendo... vou dar uma volta pelo lugar.

O padre olhou as costas de Lílian, e olhou Manuel, que parecia tremer os bigodes de raiva. O burguês então disse, olhando a auror:

- Eu nunca fui um homem de acreditar em crenças e lendas, senhorita Lílian... mas devo confessar... que conhecer a senhorita... está me fazendo acreditar nas macabras lendas que falam sobre os anjos sagrados que caem nos encantos dos mais repugnantes demônios...

Lílian parou, olhou para trás, deu um sorrisinho de má vontade, e sumiu de vista. Manuel Bandeira virou-se com raiva para o padre:

- Reverendo! Não há saída! Ela tem que matar aquele demônio! Não há outra saída! Entendeu? Não há!

- Senhor Bandeira... acalme-se. – pediu, paciente – Ela saberá resolver isso.

O português se levantou, e dirigiu-se para a porta. Antes que saísse, o padre disse, calmo:

- Senhor Bandeira... o que o senhor faria... se descobrisse que Zz'Gashi só despertou... por culpa do desejo incontrolável de alguém por uma pessoa que repousava segura debaixo das asas desse próprio demônio?

- ...O senhor não fala coisa com coisa, reverendo. – comentou, sério, antes de tomar caminho de volta para a vila.

O padre parou, olhando o chão. Escutava apenas os passarinhos fora da casa. Pensou, e olhou para o céu:

- Senhor... eu terei de parar de pedir proteção à Lílian. E terei de começar a rogar-lhe uma divina proteção... sobre o próprio Zz'Gashi. O Senhor abençoaria um demônio, meu Senhor?...

* * *

A lua cheia estava encoberta, mostrando que uma frente fria viria. Manuel Bandeira caminhava pelas ruas do vilarejo, armado com uma grande cartucheira de cano duplo, e alguns bruxos também armados. Caminhava impaciente, porque, com a luz da lua escondida, Zz'Gashi não subia á superfície.

- Demônio! – gritou o português, na beira da praia – Apareça, seu maldito covarde! Venha! Eu quero arrancar seu coração, maldito! Pendurar sua cabeça como um troféu!

Os bruxos se olharam, espantados com a raiva que Manuel sentia daquele demônio.

- Não adianta chamar, senhor Bandeira – disse Lílian, aparecendo do outro lado da rua, junto do padre – Zz'Gashi não vai aparecer, mesmo que você o _elogie._

- Este demônio está matando todos nessa vila. – rosnou Manuel Bandeira – Se a senhorita não se vê capaz de mata-lo por um capricho, eu o farei, para defender minha vila!

Lílian caminhou até o centro da praia, na areia, e fechou os olhos, erguendo a cabeça para o céu. Ficou em silencio. Abriu as mãos e esticou os braços para baixo, como se sentisse aquela brisa da noite. Foi quando os bruxos perceberam que o vento aumentava. Olharam para o céu, e, girando sem parar num redemoinho, as nuvens se afastaram, banhando a orla da praia de luz azul.

- Essa menina é incrível... – sussurrou o padre, olhando Lílian.

- Muito bem... – disse Lílian, abrindo os olhos e olhando para frente – Carregue-se de energia, Zz'gashi. E apareça.

Silencio. Lílian prestava atenção ao seu redor, mas nada de Zz'Gashi. Até Manuel bandeira escutar um chiado atrás de si. E no instante seguinte os quatro homens que estavam atrás dele foram praticamente partidos em varias fatias pelos espinhos de Zz'Gashi. O português virou-se, tremendo, mas o demônio saltou da terra direto para a areia da praia. Pôs-se de pé, e olhou Lílian, sorrindo.

- Como sempre, fazendo sujeira. – comentou, apática, olhando o demônio – tenho um presente pra você. TOMA!

Ela girou o corpo, esticando a mão esquerda, e lançou um dardo na direção de Zz'Gashi, que pôs a mão na frente do rosto. Imediatamente Lílian puxou da cintura o caco afiado de Pedra do Sol que carregava, e avançou, cortando-o na diagonal. Por milímetros, Zz'Gashi conseguiu esquivar, pulando para trás. E em seguida segurou o braço de Lílian no ar, antes que ela o acertasse novamente. Ele tentou pegar o caco de pedra, mas lLílian o jogou para o alto, e o pegou com a mão que estava livre, para aproveitar a distração do demônio e virar o corpo, dando-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga. Depois, Lílian desaparatou, voltando a aparecer na areia da praia, na beira da água.

- Quer isso, né? – perguntou, sorrindo, jogando o caco para o alto – Venha buscar.

O demônio avançou, e Lílian saltou. No ar, ela bateu os pés nos ombros do adversário, saltando para mais alto ainda. Girou no ar, mas ao olhar para baixo não viu ninguém.

- Ué? Pra onde..! – ela só olhou para cima tarde demais. Zz'gashi estava ás suas costas, sabe se lá como. Agarrou Lílian pelos ombros, e, sem dó, cravou os afiados dentes no pescoço da auror, que gritou de dor, segurando-se aos espinhos da nuca de Zz'Gashi, tentando afasta-lo. Ele, sem dificuldade, a agarrou pela gola da blusa e, de uma altitude de uns vinte metros, a jogou em direção ao centro da baía. Como um torpedo, Lílian caiu na água, desaparecendo de vista.

- Santo Deus! – exclamou o padre.

Zz'Gashi fechou os punhos e juntou toda a força que tinha, em pleno ar, contorceu-se de dor e, com um urro, fez os espinhos que saíam de suas costas se abrirem, mostrando duas grandes asas, feitas pelos seus espinhos e por uma fina camada de pele. Ele olhou para baixo, e ergueu as duas mãos, sorrindo, e se preparou para lançar um feitiço contra a água.

Foi quando as águas do mar se moveram, giraram em um grande redemoinho, e se afastaram. E, lá embaixo, no chão de areia, pedras e algas, estava Lílian, com as duas mãos juntas perto da cintura. Ela tinha juntado força para atacar antes.

- COMA ESSA, GAFANHOTO! – gritou Lílian, esticando as mãos para o alto.

Um ataque mágico partiu de onde Lílian estava, disparado na vertical. Zz'Gashi não teve como desviar. Aquele ataque estremeceu terra, água e ar. Era como se Lílian tivesse reunido num só lugar toda a energia que tinha ao redor. Ao recolher as mãos, as paredes de água cederam, engolindo novamente Lílian. Mas, dessa vez, ela aparatou onde as ondas se quebravam, baixinhas. Ela caminhou até a praia, e de repente olhou para trás. Zz'Gashi se levantava, no meio da água, com água pela cintura. Estava mais curvado que o normal, respirava ofegante, a olhava com raiva. E a maioria de seus espinhos tinha trincado ou se partido.

- É... – disse Lílian, respirando fundo – Eu sabia que você não ia cair com aquilo.

- ...Insolente... – murmurou Zz'Gashi, avançando contra ela.

Avançou em Lílian com as duas mãos. E, para seu espanto, Lílian revidou, também avançando com as duas mãos. Os dois se atingiram, um segurando as mãos do outro, medindo forças. Era espetacular ver Zz'Gashi, do alto de seu mais de dois metros curvando-se sobre Lílian, agarrado ás suas mãos, fazendo careta, enquanto a jovem humana o segurava com as duas mãos nuas, com os dentes serrados.

- Como isso é possível...! – exclamou Manuel Bandeira.

Os dois continuavam a medir forças. Lílian sentia as pernas tremerem, mas não iria fraquejar. Zz'gashi estava furioso. Ninguém iria ceder. Ao perceber que iria perder, o demônio apertou com força as mãos contra as de Lílian, e fez aparecer inúmeros espinhos em suas mãos. Os espinhos atravessaram as mãos de Lílian, que prendeu a respiração, e empurrou Zz'Gashi, gritando de dor e tirando as mãos feridas dele. Imediatamente ela se ajoelhou, acudindo a dor das mãos perfuradas. Quando Zz'gashi deu um passo para lhe atacar, Manuel Bandeira apareceu atrás de Lílian, apontou a arma para o rosto de Zz'Gashi e disparou. A explosão mandou o demônio de costas na areia, e Lílian se reergueu.

- Saia daqui! – gritou Lílian – Ou ele mata você!

Zz'Gashi se encovou na areia, sumindo de vista. Manuel Bandeira percebeu o perigo, e correu de volta para a rua. Correu na direção de uma grande escadaria de pedra, que levava da areia até a rua onde começavam os armazéns do cais. Na escadaria outros homens esperavam uma oportunidade de atacar. E, atrás deles, do outro passeio, o Padre Joaquim assistia tudo.

- Não corra para onde estão os outros! – xingou Lílian, também começando a correr atrás dele – Será mais fácil para Zz'Gashi!

Manuel se jogou nos primeiros degraus a tempo de escapar de uma fileira de espinhos que correu rente à escadaria de pedra. Lílian parou na areia, quando Zz'Gashi saltou para fora, girou no ar e pousou, olhando Lílian, que sacou a varinha e apontou para Zz'gashi, com as mãos sangrando.

- Deixe essas pessoas fora do nosso acerto de contas! – disse, pegando a Pedra do Sol na outra mão e erguendo-o na cabeça – Você deve é querer isso. Venha pegar.

Zz'Gashi sorriu. Nessa hora o padre Joaquim veio correndo lá do fundo, gritando:

- Senhorita Lílian! Jogue-me o cristal! Jogue-me! Aqui! Jogue-me aq... AAAHHHHH

Lílian e Zz'Gashi olharam para trás. O padre veio correndo na direção deles, passando por detrás dos homens que estavam na escadaria. Mas no terceiro degrau sua sandália virou, e ele caiu de cara na escadaria, descendo rolando na diagonal, as pernas para o ar, virando cambalhotas, a batina indo parar na cabeça, exibindo para todos seu par de gordas pernas brancas e uma hilária samba canção encardida.

Todos ficaram em silencio. O padre chegou de cabeça para baixo no ultimo degrau, virou-se, zonzo, tentando baixar a roupa e tampar suas vergonhas. Foi quando Zz'gashi, ao ver aquilo, curvou-se, e pôs-se a rir. Lílian piscou algumas vezes, e olhou para o demônio. Ele ria entre os dentes, os olhos fechados, a ponto de lacrimejar:

- Shi, shi, shi, shi…! _Que burro, dá zero pra ele_! – disse, rindo, apontando o padre.

Lílian ficou boquiaberta. O padre também. Tanto que se olharam. Zz'gashi jamais rira daquela cena, por mais hilária e idiota que tivesse sido, e muito menos diria aquela besteira para o pobre coitado que caíra. E, se não era Zz'gashi...

- Leah! – gritou Lílian. Zz'Gashi parou de rir, e a olhou, voltando a ter a expressão furiosa. Mas ela não se intimidou, e avançou nele, segurando seus ombros, lhe sacudindo – Leah! É você, não é! Eu sei que você está aí! Vamos, acorde! Acor-!

Zz'Gashi enterrou os dedos da mão ao lado da barriga de Lílian, a ergueu no ar, e a jogou de costas na escadaria. Imediatamente os outros bruxos atacaram. O padre, mancando, foi até Lílian, ajuda-la a se levantar:

- ...Senhorita, tudo bem?

- É ela, padre! – gemeu Lílian, se erguendo, com a mão na cintura ferida – Eu sei que é! O senhor VIU! Leah ainda está lá! Eu sabia!

Os bruxos atacaram Zz'Gashi, que se defendeu como pôde. Obviamente todos eram mais fracos que ele, mas era como se várias abelhas chatas avançassem sobre sua cabeça, enquanto você toca uma daqui, outra lhe pica pra lá...

- Parem de ataca-lo! – pediu Lílian.

Mas os bruxos não cederam. Zz'gashi conseguiu pegar um pelo pescoço, e atravessou seu corpo com vários espinhos.

- PAREM DE ATACA-LO, EU IREI PARA-LO! – gritou Lílian.

Os bruxos, pro um instante, pararam. Mas Manuel ordenou:

- Não dêem ouvidos! Ataquem!

Zz'Gashi deslizou pela areia, até chegar na frente de Manuel. Ergueu as garras, pronto para dilacerar o inconveniente português. Mas, ao invés de ataca-lo, soltou um agudo guincho de dor, se contorcendo. Um dos bruxos, que manteve distancia, lhe atingira com uma afiada flecha, pelas costas, perto da axila. Um dos poucos lugares desprotegidos por suas carapaças. Ele se contorceu, e arrancou a flecha.

- Isso... – gaguejou o português – Continuem atirando flechas! Mirem onde ele não tem carapaça!

Lílian parou por um segundo. Olhou o português, que atirava flechas. Percebeu que elas tinham uma ponta fina, e, grudado na ponta, um pequeno chumaço peludo empapado de um liquido. Com extrema habilidade, ele mirou novamente, e atingiu Zz'Gashi no ombro, entre a carapaça do pescoço e do ombro. O demônio mais uma vez urrou, e se encovou.

- ...Tem alguma coisa naquela flecha. – murmurou Lílian.

- Ah, Santo Deus... – gemeu o padre, mancando – aquelas flechas... são de um dos mexicanos mortos! Elas... elas... têm veneno de cascavel.

- ...Cascavel?

- Sim. Cascavel, uma das mais comuns serpentes da América latina. Seu veneno é muito forte, mas por ser extremamente comum, é tratado com eficácia. E, por ser tratado com eficácia... é também manipulado com eficácia. É um concentrado do veneno dela, que eles encharcam as flechas. A maior propriedade do veneno dela é ser do tipo Áspide. Ele ataca o sistema nervoso central. Faz o corpo lentamente parar de receber estímulos nervosos. Se não for tratado... ou se a vitima receber uma dose cavalar dele... morre por paralisia e asfixia.

O padre parou, respirou fundo, e disse para Lílian, que ainda estava paralisada:

- Por favor, Lílian... faça alguma coisa... antes que eles matem a Leah.

Lílian correu para a praia, na tentativa de achar Zz'Gashi. Mas nem sinal dele.

- Deixe que EU RESOLVO, senhor Bandeira! – pediu Lílian, puxando Manuel pelo braço.

- Você não tem competência para isso. – murmurou o bruxo.

- Eu posso salvar Leah, Manuel! – gritou, brava – Eu quero tentar usar a Pedra do Sol para aprisionar Zz'Gashi de novo!

- Mas nós não queremos salvar ninguém! – respondeu o bruxo, também gritando – Não me importa mais quem seja esse maldito demônio, eu verei ele morto nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

Ele, então, carregou a cartucheira, mirou por cima do ombro de Lílian e disparou. Lílian se agachou, de susto. Às suas costas, Zz'Gashi saltava para trás, mais uma vez grunhindo de dor. O tiro de Manuel tinha atingido o outro ombro dele, e ferido a carne entre as carapaças.

- Não está mais tão rápido, não é, amigo? – sorriu o português.

Zz'Gashi urrou. Tomou impulso e se jogou no português. Lílian estava de joelhos na areia, olhando o chão, ainda de costas para o demônio, olhando os pés de Manuel. Ela mordeu os lábios, olhou para o afiado cristal na sua mão direita, e fechou os olhos, chorando. Manuel Bandeira deu um passo para trás e levou a mão á cintura, pegando mais balas para carregar a arma. Nessa hora Lílian se ergueu, virando-se para Zz'Gashi, que saltava sobre os dois, na intenção de atacar o português. Ela juntara toda sua força na mão direita, onde segurava firmemente o cristal, e o cravou em Zz'Gashi, pouco abaixo do local onde a segunda flecha envenenada havia acertado, no lado esquerdo do seu peito, na borda da carapaça que protegia seu tórax.

Zz'Gashi se curvou, grunhindo. Deu dois passos para trás, e o cristal explodiu, brilhando, como se um feixe de luz saísse dele. Ele baixou o olhar, com uma expressão repleta de dor, e viu Lílian, segurando com força o punho direito. Ela caiu de joelhos, e chorava. Chorava sem parar, lhe olhando:

- Por favor... – soluçou – me perdoe.

O demônio piscou, mole. As nuvens voltavam a cobrir a lua, e um trovão ao longe avisava que a chova não demoraria a cair. Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso. Pôs a mão no caco da pedra, mas não teve força para tira-la. Foi quando seu olhar mudou. E, de repente, Zz'Gashi já não parecia ser Zz'Gashi. Ele olhou suas próprias mãos, parecendo confuso. Olhou o português, e olhou Lílian.

- ...Aconteceu. – sussurrou. E sua voz, apesar de ainda soar demoníaca, já não era mais tão grossa quanto a do demônio. Olhou o português, e disse, com raiva – Seu... filho da mãe... satisfeito?

O português, por um momento, baixou a arma. Mas logo em seguida a ergueu de novo, e atirou. Lílian imediatamente se levantou, virou-se para Manuel e esticou a mão. Com uma explosão, o ataque dele foi refletido, e ele, jogado de costas.

- ...Fuja! – disse Lílian, exasperada, virando-se para Zz'gashi – Fuja, antes que ele se levante!

O demônio não se moveu. Até Lílian gritar:

- EU MANDEI VOCÊ FUGIR, Leah!

- ...Fugir pra onde?

- NÃO ME PERGUNTE! – gritou, vendo que os bruxos voltavam a atacar – Apenas SUMA!

Um feixe de luz da lua banhou a praia, e imediatamente Zz'gashi desapareceu, encovando-se. Vários feitiços atingiram o lugar onde ele estava, sem sucesso. Os bruxos pararam, olhando ao redor. O bruxo que atirava as flechas foi acudir Manuel Bandeira, que se erguia, com a arma destruída e a roupa suja de preto. Lílian respirou fundo, e caiu de joelhos, pondo as mãos na testa.

Manuel Bandeira olhou para o relógio que tinha dentro da roupa. E disse para os bruxos:

- ...Quatro da manhã. Em breve irá amanhecer. Vamos embora. Amanhã será nosso ultimo dia de caça. – e olhou Lílian, com raiva – Esteja ciente disso, senhorita Lílian Evans.

E, assim, ele deu as costas, amparado pelos outros bruxos. Instantes depois, o padre correu até Lílian. Agachou-se ao seu lado, olhando-a, desolado:

- ...Está tudo bem?

Lílian respirava ofegante, com as mãos na testa, se sujando de sangue, suada.

- Leah voltou, Padre... – choramingou, ainda sem se erguer – Eu sabia que eu conseguiria...

- Está exausta, minha jovem... – sussurrou o padre, lhe amparando – Vamos voltar para nossa casa.

- Eu consegui... – disse, ajoelhada na areia, erguendo o rosto, começando a chorar de novo – Eu consegui, padre... eu consegui traze-la de volta...

Joaquim abraçou Lílian com força, enquanto ela chorava, num misto de medo e alívio, euforia e exaustão:

- Eu sabia, eu sabia que Leah voltaria... eu sabia que ela estava dentro dele, esperando por mim... eu trouxe Leah de volta! Eu sabia que a traria!

- Conseguiu, Lílian. – sussurrou o padre, com os olhos cheios de água – Graças a Deus, você estava certa! Leah pode brigar com Zz'Gashi... ela estava sim, dentro dele.. nos esperando! Podemos liberta-la... é só queremos!

* * *

**N.A 1: MdE caminhando para o desfecho final! Creio eu que em mais 3 ou 4 capítulos ela termina. Esse mês ainda. D**

**N.A 2: Ah, eu no Orkut resolvi fazer um "concurso" da MdE e da FdN, pra quem gosta dessas fics e de L², ora pois! As regras estão na comunidade do Orkut da Leah, que você acessa pela página da fic, "espadadosdeuses ponto com ponto br" (escrevo assim pq nunca lembro como se coloca URL nessas páginas. Mas, para quem não tem Orkut, aqui vão as regras, que eu montei e foram esclarecidas pela Andréia, dona da comunidade da Leah:**

**São Três Categorias: ILUSTRAÇÃO/MONTAGEM, TEXTO E FANFIC**

_Ilustração/Montagem: _Ilustração com personagens APENAS de MdE ou FdN.É uma imagem, feita com desenho seu ou montagem em Photoshop, vocês escolhem. Tamanho de Wallpaper, 800x600 ou 1024x748. (o tamanho padrão)

_Texto: _Refere-se diretamente à Leah e Lílian. temos o topico sobre L² na comunidade do Orkut, e o objetivo desse "texto" é bem direto: definir leah e lilian em apenas 20 linhas. (vc abre o Word, no tamanho padrão dele, letra verdana tamanho 10. Se alguem altrar margem ou espaço de parágrafos, perde - pq isso pode dar mais 'espaço' para escrever.)

_Fanfic: _Apenas um capítulo, de, no máximo, 20 páginas, letra Verdana 10, formatação de parágrafo padrão. Escolhi esse tamanho baseada no padrão de capítulos da série Espada dos Deuses, que tem sempre mais ou menos 20 páginas. Assim como Mde e Fdn, tem que ter Leah e Lilian, qualquer gênero de fic(comedia, aventura, drama, etc). Outros personagens podem ser usados, sejam eles da série do Harry Potter, da Espada dos Deuses, da Fdn e Mde, ou um Personagem Original.

_Prêmios: _Os premios serão relacionados às duas fics em questão, serão CDs com a trilha das fics. A "graça" é que eles terão capinhas bonitinhas, e dentro as letras das musicas, no encarte, essas besteirinhas.  
Eu talvez possafazer outros premios, como arquivos fechados em PDF com as fics formatadas, como livro, e junto, ilustrações em preto e branco das fics, como os rascunhos das cenas que a EdD tem. Tudo depende do meu humor de participação do pessoal.

ENTREGA ATÉ: 31 DE OUTUBRO  
E-MAIL PARA ENTREGA: **espadadosdeuses 'arroba' yahoo 'ponto' com 'ponto' br**  
**Os trabalhos TÊM q ter:  
NOME, NICK (se usar), EMAIL, IDADE, CATEGORIA DO TRABALHO E ENDEREÇO COMPLETO (para o envio do prêmio).  
Envie um trabalho por email. O assunto deverá ser "Concurso FDN MDF - CATEGORIA" colocando em categoria o tipo de trabalho a ser enviado (ilustração, texto, fanfic).**

**N.A 3: Está aí. Quem estiver animado pra participar, participe! Se só uma pessoa participar, eu mando de presente! Se ninguém participar... eu fico com o cd mesmo, hehehehe. )**

**N.A 4: Até a próxima! E que venha o L². xP**


	11. Ato 11: Espere e Sangre

**Ato XI: Espere e Sangre**

_Eu senti a raiva subir  
Ajoelho e limpo a pedra de folhas  
eu passei onde você não pode ver  
Dentro da minha concha, eu espero e sangroEu limpo o sangue no assoalho, a luz está mais clara desta vez  
É tudo blasfêmia em 3D  
Meus olhos estão vermelhos e dourados, o cabelo esta de pé,  
Este não é o modo como eu me imaginava  
Não posso controlar minha agitação  
Como eu vim parar aqui, caralho?  
Alguma coisa aqui está tão errada...  
Tenho que rir bem alto, eu queria não gostar disto  
Isto é um sonho ou uma memória? _

Saia da minha cabeça, pois não preciso disto  
Por que não vi isso?  
Bem, sou uma vítima - candidato manchuriano  
Eu andei pecando por aí, apenas  
Fazendo minha cabeça e tirando seu fôlego

Você não aprendeu nada  
Eu não mudei nada  
Meu músculo estava nos meus ossos  
A dor estava sempre livre

E isto espera por você

_(Wait and Bleed – SlipKnot)_

* * *

Leah caminhava pelos escuros esgotos do vilarejo, curvada, sentindo-se extremamente mal. Não sabia ao certo para onde ia, mas sabia que tinha um destino, instintivamente. O esgoto era feito de pedras, com um córrego correndo no seu centro. Leah andava aos tropeços apoiada na parede, no passeio das galerias. Apesar de ser um sistema de esgoto, as galerias não eram tão fedidas quanto se imaginava que pudesse ser. Também, uma vila pequena, e agora com poucos moradores. Leah continuava a caminhar, sentindo-se zonza e enjoada. Havia tido um apagão algumas horas atrás. Lembrou-se de quando recobrou a consciência, com Lílian á sua frente, visivelmente atormentada, machucada. Lembrou-se de fugir, encovando-se na areia (ainda não tinha desconfiado como fizera isso) e de cair nos esgotos. E, após esse breve momento de lucidez, apagou novamente.

- ...Eu devo estar voltando a ser Zz'Gashi... – murmurou, apoiando-se na parede – Não há por que eu ter essas... falhas na memória. Devo deixar a minha sã consciência de lado e voltar a ser o demônio... Ah, maldição...

Ela parou onde os córregos se cruzavam. Pela grade de um bueiro, a luminosidade de algum lampião da rua fazia a luz refletir-se na água, como um espelho. Leah ajoelhou-se na borda da canaleta de pedras e se olhou.

- Ah, cara que merda... – gemeu, choramingando, pondo as mãos no rosto – O que eu fui arrumar da vida? Aquele português filho da puta... ah eu vou... – antes que sentisse a ira tomar conta de si (o que parecia ser um piscar de olhos estando na forma de Zz'Gashi), ela respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça – Não, não posso ficar pondo a culpa nem querendo matar ninguém por isso. Merda! Se eu ainda fosse gente, eu não em importaria de retalhar aquele broxado do caralho. Mas sendo Zz'gashi...

Ela suspirou e sentou-se, encostada na parede:

- Sendo Zz'Gashi, eu posso acabar saindo por aí matando até quem eu não quero... – e, nesse instante, ela se lembrou da cena da praia. Lílian estava ferida, suja de sangue, chorando, visivelmente abatida – Tsc. Que será que eu fiz? Devo estar dando um trabalho da porra pra ela.

Leah se levantou, e saltou as águas, entrando pelo buraco de uma outra galeria. Andou calmamente, sentindo que estava chegando numa câmara seca, segura e quente. Imediatamente percebeu que seu instinto havia a levado direto para seu esconderijo como Zz'Gashi. Mas, ao erguer o rosto, sentiu o corpo inteiro se paralisar. Por toda a pequena caverna, num buraco na parede, espalhados pelo chão e pela parede, muitos, muitos corpos. Todos mutilados, dilacerados. Aquele cheiro horrível que ela parecia não perceber até então invadiu seu nariz. Ela deu dois passos pra trás e bateu de costas na parede. Olhou de lado e viu pernas e braços rasgados. Ergueu o olhar e viu, fincados na parede com seus próprios espinhos, várias cabeças de moradores da vila. Mulheres, homens, velhos, crianças. Uma das cabeças, de uma das crianças que ela havia visto brincar com Otávio, o coroinha, não tinha mais seu maxilar, e mantinha os olhos entreabertos, como se expressasse toda sua dor.

- Mas o q...? – antes que pensasse em qualquer outra coisa, Leah sentiu um enjôo terrível. Imediatamente caiu de joelhos, e vomitou no meio do lugar. E, para seu terror, tudo o que saiu não era mais do que sangue, carne e ossos. Era Zz'gashi quem vinha devorando todos aqueles corpos. E, sem cessar, continuou sentindo o corpo inteiro se arrepiar, a vomitar mais e mais carne humana, tossindo, se engasgando, cada segundo se apavorando mais e mais com aquilo que havia se tornado. Mesmo sem não ter mais nada no estômago, o enjôo não parava, e Leah continuava a ter ânsia, olhando para tudo aquilo que havia expelido, e para aquele lugar horroroso. Com dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar, e, tropeçando, saiu da câmara, caindo dentro do córrego dos esgotos. Arrastou-se de volta para o passeio, sem conseguir se levantar. Uma fraqueza absurda tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Ah, merda... – gemeu, começando a chorar, sem saber o que fazia. Aquele corpo era extremamente grande, sem jeito. Como Zz'Gashi conseguia ser tão mortal e veloz carregando tanto peso, tendo tantos espinhos nas costas? Claro, Zz'Gashi devorava carne humana, se fortalecia com eles e com a luz da lua. Mas e Leah? Passando mal daquele jeito, tão atormentada, não conseguiria mesmo se mover. Queria se arrastar para longe, e não olhar nunca mais para aquela câmara, com aqueles corpos pendurados. Mas ela não tinha forças. E, sem forças, sua vista se embaçou, até ela apagar por completo, caindo num profundo sono de exaustão o resto da madrugada.

* * *

Quando Reverendo Joaquim entrou no quarto do casebre no alto da serra, Lílian olhava-se num pequeno espelho, olhando as marcas de seu ombro. Onde Zz'Gashi havia lhe mordido, em parte do ombro e no pescoço, via-se as marcas de seus dentes, as cascas das feridas das presas e uma grande marca roxa ao redor. O padre entrou carregando uma cesta de roupas limpas, e cantarolava:

- Duas aranhas... duas aranhas... vem cá mulher deixa de manha minha cobra quer comer sua aranha... – Lílian imediatamente parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, e virou a cabeça para o padre, completamente chocada, os olhos arregalados e a boca serrada. Ele parecia continuar animado, cantarolando – ...Alguma coisa tá faltando!... É minha cobra, cobra criada, é minha... Ah, legal essa musiquinha, não acha?

Lílian piscou algumas vezes, ainda na exata posição em que estava. O padre parecia realmente animado em cantarolar aquela música. Até ela perguntar:

- Reverendo, o senhor me perdoe, mas onde foi que o senhor aprendeu essa música? – perguntou, chocada.

- Ah, eu escutei um tempo atrás a senhorita Leah no...

- Que é que eu tinha que perguntar... – murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Quem mais poderia ensinar uma coisa daquelas... para um padre? – Olha, padre...eu aconselharia o senhor a não cantá-la mais.

- Jura...? – perguntou, na maior inocência – Mas... eu a achei de um ritmo tão divertido... Leah mesmo se mostrou tão prestativa ao me ensinar a letra inteira, que eu...

- Padre, ESQUEÇA! – disse, frisando – Acredite. Não me pergunte por que, mas esqueça!

Joaquim, mesmo sem entender, concordou, e continuou a arrumar as roupas limpas numa pilha. Lílian voltou a olhar seus machucados, balançando a cabeça. Só mesmo alguém do grau de Leah para ensinar uma música cheia de duplo sentido para um pobre padre sem malícia alguma.

- Ahm... – começou o padre, olhando Lílian verificar seus ferimentos, que já se cicatrizavam – Sua recuperação é espetacular, senhorita Lílian. De ontem para hoje, tudo o que resta são pequenos sinais dos machucados. E mesmo os que não cicatrizaram já estão bastante fechados, e não correm risco de se reabrirem.

- É. Que bom.

O padre ainda olhou Lílian alguns instantes. Ela se recuperava bem dos ferimentos, mas era visível sua diferença. Sentiu-se um pouco triste, em vê-la daquele jeito. Mesmo aparentemente bem, ela estava abatida fisicamente, talvez até mais magra. Tudo isso em menos de uma semana. Tudo mudou tão drasticamente, em menos de uma semana. Lílian pôs a mão no seu machucado do ombro, olhando-o, e gemeu de dor.

- Ai. Dói. Ui. Tá inchado. – murmurou, fazendo careta. Mas em seguida começou a rir, um pouco dolorida – Ah, céus...

- Hum? Que foi? – perguntou o padre, voltando a prestar atenção nela – Oh. Sim, essa foi uma bela mordida, se me permite o comentário.

- É. – riu, ainda olhando o pescoço roxo e inchado.

- Mas por que está rindo?

- Besteira, padre. É que meu noivo ficaria irritadíssimo... se me visse com esse tamanho de _chupão _no pescoço. – riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Claro. – riu, sem graça. Lílian largou do espelhinho, voltando a olhar para a janela. O padre tomou coragem –Lílian... o que a senhorita pensa em fazer, agora?

- Bom... ir atrás de Leah, naturalmente. – disse – Preciso voltar hoje, antes do anoitecer... Leah deve estar escondida em algum lugar da cidade.

- ...Acho que mesmo fora da consciência de Zz'Gashi, ela não ficaria na luz do sol. Ela ainda faz mal para o corpo... bem, do demônio.

- Eu sei, padre. – suspirou Lílian, se recostando nos travesseiros, olhando o chão, se mostrando abatida – Mas eu tenho que encontrá-la. Antes do anoitecer. Antes do Manuel e dos seus homens.

- Existem inúmeras galerias no subterrâneo da cidade. – disse o padre – Em cavernas da baía, e que ligam–se aos esgotos da vila. Talvez, quem sabe...

Lílian pensou:

- É. – concordou, por fim – Eu tinha pensado nos esgotos, também. Por motivos óbvios, se Zz'Gashi se encovava, ele se movia debaixo da terra. Mas, em alguma hora... ele precisaria sair dela, e para não voltar à superfície, ele precisaria de espaço debaixo da terra. Estranho ainda não terem caçado ela lá.

- Manuel Bandeira é um homem inteligente. Ele jamais desceria ao território de Zz'Gashi. Mas, se quer garantir a segurança de Leah... é bom que faça isso hoje. E logo.

Lílian pôs a mão na boca, roendo as unhas. Olhou para frente, respirando fundo. O padre comentou, parecendo um pouco acanhado:

- Lílian, eu... eu torço muito para que a senhorita consiga salvar Leah, e para que ela se salve, também, e volte a ser o que era. – disse, em tom baixo. Ela continuou com a mão no queixo, mas o olhou, achando estranho o comentário dele – Eu no começo achava que não teria solução, mas... eu agora quero muito que vocês duas voltem sãs e salvas para seu país.

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo triste, e disse:

- Porque eu entendo perfeitamente vocês duas. – Lílian fez um 'hum?' e ele continuou – Eu agora sei o que as une. E é algo incrível. E eu... eu entendo, porque... porque eu também sinto algo assim. Talvez não seja tão grandioso, mas creio que seja bastante parecido.

- O que o senhor quer dizer? – perguntou, achando estranho o padre de repente resolver falar da própria vida.

Joaquim, então, respirou fundo mais uma vez, e disse, acanhado:

- É que eu amo uma mulher. De verdade. Como nunca amei, e como nunca amarei. – Lílian piscou algumas vezes, o olhando, admirada – Ela é uma grande amiga minha, cresceu comigo. E eu me apaixonei por ela. E, até hoje, eu a amo intensamente. E eu sei... que ela também me ama. Só que eu me tornei padre, por vontade e vocação. E ela também seguiu seu destino, começou a estudar numa faculdade bruxa, mas parou, se casou, e hoje tem um lindo casal de filhinhos. Nós seguimos caminhos completamente diferentes, e hoje, do jeito que somos, somos muito felizes.

Lílian olhou longamente o padre, e via claramente o brilho dos seus olhos ao falar de seu amor.

- Mas nós ainda nos amamos. Eu não peço perdão a Deus por amá-la tanto assim... porque eu não a desejo, e sei que amar não é pecado. E, até hoje, ela também me ama. E, se não ama, por medo de confundir o amor que sentia por mim com o amor que sente por seu esposo e seus filhos, ainda guarda algo muito bom dentro de si quando se refere à mim. Nós nos amamos, sem nos tocarmos. Nós nos amamos, sem nos desejarmos. Nós nos amamos de forma impossível e, de certa forma, proibida. De forma intocável. Mas, acima de tudo, nós nos amamos infinitamente.

- Reverendo... – disse Lílian, sorrindo, em tom baixo e terno – Preciso confessar que é emocionante escutar isso do senhor.

- Me desculpe. Talvez esteja dizendo bobagens. – riu, sem graça – Mas ás vezes eu tenho a impressão de que o que há entre eu e essa minha grande companheira... é bastante parecido com o que une vocês duas. É por isso que torço tanto para que tudo termine bem. Para que vocês sigam suas vidas, e, assim como eu, possa olhar para trás e se sentir bem com tudo.

Lílian voltou a olhar o céu, pela janela, pensando.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Reverendo. Talvez o senhor esteja mesmo mais próximo do entendimento que eu mesma.

* * *

Otávio, mais uma vez, corria entre as vielas junto de dois outros amigos, aproveitando a tarde. Brincavam correndo atrás de uma pequena bola, em meio à chuva que caía, como era de se esperar. Sem querer, um deles a chuta, e ela corre pela beirada do passeio, na correnteza da água da chuva, e some pelo bueiro antes que Otávio a alcançasse.

- Ah, e agora? – murmurou.

- Vamos descer? – sugeriu um dos amigos.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou a gordinha Teca – O demônio Zz'Gashi pode nos pegar e devorar!

- Zz'Gashi não me faria mal. – disse Otávio, agachando-se nas grades do bueiro, numa esquina – Se eu passar por esse buraco...

- Não vai não! – xingou Teca, puxando-o.

- Mas e a minha bola?

- O demônio vai te devorar!

- Eu não tenho medo dele!

- Vocês dois, parem com isso! – reclamou o terceiro.

O trio não parou de brigar, na borda do bueiro. Até que a bolinha foi jogada de volta para a rua.

- A bola! – exclamou Otávio, pegando-a – Alguém a jogou de volta!

- Impossível. – murmurou Teca – Ninguém mandaria ela de volta.

- Mas mandaram!

Então, a amiga bateu a mão na bola, jogando-a de volta no bueiro.

- Minha bola! Sua... sua gorda!

E assim, os dois se atracaram de pancada. Instantes depois, a bola foi jogada novamente para a rua.

- Jogaram mesmo! – exclamou o outro amigo.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Até que Otávio, de livre e espontânea vontade, jogou a bola de novo, e ajoelhou-se, no bueiro, olhando atentamente para baixo. E, pela terceira vez, a bola era atirada para cima, dessa vez acertando dolorosamente sua testa.

- Ai! – exclamou.

No instante seguinte, Otávio era puxado com violência para dentro do bueiro.

- AH! OTÁVIO! – gritou Teca, aterrorizada.

Nos esgotos, Zz'Gashi bateu Otávio com força na parede, deixando-o suspenso no ar a quase dois metros.

- Escuta aqui, pivete do inferno – xingou – Eu já não joguei essa porra dessa sua bola de volta! Me deixa cochilar sossegada, raio!

- Ah... ah... AH!

Antes que ele gritasse, o demônio tapou sua boca com a mão:

- Shhh! Eu não vou fazer mal pra você. Não lembra de mim?... Tá, estou um pouco diferente, é visível. Mas seria um pecado mortal esquecer do meu irresistível charme. – o menino fez que sim com a cabeça – Pois é. Estou... numa má fase, por assim dizer. Me jure que não vai contar pra ninguém que eu estou aqui, certo? Nem para o padre, nem pra tampinha ruiva, ok? – Otávio acenou de novo – Ótimo. Agora vá brincar de bola LONGE daqui.

Quando Teca e seu outro amigo resolveram se aproximar do bueiro, Otavio era lançado de volta para a superfície, passando pelo mesmo buraco, caindo de costas. Ele olhou os amigos, piscando algumas vezes. Se levantou, e olhou para trás. Lá estava Manuel Bandeira, coçando os bigodes, sorrindo:

- Ora... não sabia que era tão divertido brincar nos esgotos, garotada. – em seguida ele agachou-se na altura de Otavio – E aí, meu pequeno? Encontrou algum velho amigo morando aqui debaixo...?

Otávio estremeceu dos pés à cabeça. Fez que não com a cabeça. Mas Manuel olhou para trás, chamando quatro dos bruxos que caçaram zz'Gashi na outra noite, agora acompanhados de outros três:

- Muito bem, homens. Alguém arrume um mapa dessas galerias. Vamos fechar o cerco antes que a noite caia por completo.

Otavio, ainda tremendo, correu para longe, deixando os amigos pra trás. Quando a tarde já caía, o pequeno chegou, ofegante, à cabana do Padre, no alto da serra:

- Reverendo! Reverendo! – chamou, exausto, com sua voz sumindo no barulho da chuva.

O padre apareceu na porta, acudindo o garoto. Quando entrou, viu que Lílian usava o uniforme de Auror Supremo.

- O senhor Bandeira! – ofegou, encharcado de chuva, mal conseguindo falar – O senhor Bandeira achou a Leah!

- Espere um instantes, menino... – pedia o padre, mas ele estava agitado demais.

- É verdade! Eu tava brincando... entrei no bueiro... era ela, o demônio era Leah! Ela não me fez mal, disse que não faria mal, mas... mas... mas o senhor Bandeira sabe que ela está lá! Eles entraram nos esgotos, para caçá-la!

- Santo Deus... – murmurou o padre. Olhou para Lílian, com medo.

- A que horas foi isso, Otávio? –perguntou Lílian.

- No meio da tarde... eu vim correndo... mas... demorei... é longe... difícil subir...

Lílian pos a mão na cabeça do menino, e sorriu:

- Fez bem, Otavio. Agora fique aqui e descanse. Eu vou até lá.

- Senhorita Lílian... – gemeu o padre, enquanto Lílian colocava nas costas a grande capa branca de auror, e se aprontava para sair na chuva – Ainda não está completamente curada... e Manuel Bandeira estará bem armado com seus homens.

- A essa altura, reverendo... isso já não me importa mais. – disse, saindo da casa. Saltou na janela e pulou no ar, transformando-se num grande falcão, alçando vôo na direção da vila, cujas luzes começavam a se acender, no fim da tarde.

* * *

A chuva castigava a vila, enchia as canaletas e as calhas de água, que jorravam como pequenas quedas d'água para dentro do sistema de esgoto. Ainda havia um resquício de luz do dia, os lampiões já estavam acesos, mas, mesmo assim, os esgotos permaneciam envoltos na escuridão. A luz que entrava pelos bueiros não ajudava, ao contrário, colaborava mais ainda com o clima de terror do lugar. Manuel e seus homens caminhavam pelos esgotos, desviando a água que vinha da superfície, carregando tochas mágicas e as armas enfeitiçadas.

-Zz'Gashi! Seu demônio maldito! – gritava Manuel, sua voz ecoando pelos corredores – Apareça, covarde. Venha me enfrentar! Está fraco, por acaso? Está com medo?

De alguma curva próxima, escondida na escuridão, Leah escutava atentamente, olhando os homens passarem distante para outra galeria. Fazia uma força enorme para não deixar Zz'Gashi tomar sua consciência. Mas como seria bom acabar com aquele cretino... veloz entre as sombras, ela saltou para outra galeria, escura. Correu por ela, olhando para trás, prestando atenção no som. Quando chegou ao fim da galeria, deu de cara com um dos homens de Manuel:

- AH! – exclamou, sacando sua arma – É el... ARGH!

Instintivamente, Leah moveu os braços, e iria apenas empurrá-lo. Mas, estando como Zz'Gashi, seu instinto e sua força fizeram com que vários espinhos escapassem de suas mãos e braços, pregando o homem na parede. O grito de dor abruptamente calado do homem percorreu os corredores, atraindo a atenção do bando do português.

Do outro lado dos esgotos, Lílian escutou o eco dos gritos. Caminhou apressada até uma intersecção. Olhou para o fundo escuro, mas não escutou nada. Percebeu um forte cheiro de sangue e carne apodrecida. Foi quando olhou para trás, e viu que estava de frente para um buraco na parede, que dava entrada para uma pequena câmara. Lá dentro, dezenas de corpos. Por muito tempo ela ficou parada ali, olhando aquilo, em estado de choque. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, a verdade estava ali, na frente dela. Zz'Gashi matou e devorou todas aquelas pessoas. Só voltou a si quando escutou um ronco brando numa galeria próxima. Um ronco brando, mas que estremeceu o ar ao seu redor: Zz'Gashi.

- Leah...? – chamou, sem erguer a voz - Onde está v...!

Ao olhar para o lado, na galeria escura que dava acesso ao corredor da câmara com os corpos, Lílian deu de cara com Zz'Gashi. Com o susto, acabou batendo de costas na parede. Zz'Gashi ergueu o corpo, no alto de seus mais de dois metros. Mas era visível que estava ferido. Lílian prendeu a respiração e saltou para o lado, caindo dentro d'água, enquanto o punho de Zz'Gashi partia a grossa parede de pedras com facilidade. Antes que saltasse para escapar mais uma vez, os pés do demônio bateram em seu peito, jogando-a de costas na água, batendo a nuca na borda de pedras, sentindo a vista encher de estrelas. Ao abrir os olhos, teve tempo de apenas levar a mão direita no rosto de Zz'Gashi, empurrando-o com força, evitando que fosse atacada:

- Leah! – chamou, se esforçando para segurar aquela enorme criatura – Leah, ACORDE! ANDE! ACORDE!

O urro de Zz'Gashi doeu seus ouvidos. Mas ela não o largou, com a mão no seu rosto, empurrando seus afiados dentes para longe. O demônio então a agarrou pelo pescoço, e a jogou na outra parede com estrondo. Ele, mais uma vez se ergueu, e veio na sua direção. Lílian abriu os olhos, com a mão na frente do rosto, zonza. Arrastou-se para o lado, na curva de outra galeria, tentando escapar. Era claro que ele estava fraco, os espinhos ainda quebrados, trincados do ataque da noite anterior. O caco da Pedra do Sol ainda estava no seu corpo, os ferimentos da batalha ainda sangravam. Curvou-se, com os dentes cerrados, começando a caminhar até Lílian.

- Leah... eu não quero machucar mais você... – murmurou – Faça sua parte... por favor...

Quando o pé de Zz'Gashi bateu na água ao lado de suas pernas, Lílian percebeu que ele havia vacilado. Respirou fundo, e pôs a mão na cabeça. Mas antes que voltasse a si, um tiro estourou no ombro desprotegido de Zz'Gashi, explodindo o sangue do machucado, fazendo-o recuar, com uma expressão de dor. E em seguida, outro tiro. E outro. Como uma rajada de metralhadora, Zz'Gashi teve o peito fuzilado, logo acima das carapaças, na pele desprotegida, com doze tiros seguidos. Ele deu cinco passos e caiu de costas na água, gemendo de dor.

- NÃO! – gritou Lílian, salpicada de sangue. Olhou para trás e viu Manuel, com outros três homens armados. Ela imediatamente se levantou, agoniada – NÃO FAÇAM ISSO!

Zz'Gashi se ergueu, com a mão no rosto. Manuel Bandeira imediatamente carregou sua arma e a apontou. Ao levar o dedo ao gatilho, Lílian parou na frente dos homens, no meio do corredor, com os braços abertos:

- Não se ATREVA a fazer isso! – gritou, com raiva.

Manuel baixou a arma. Lílian ofegava. As gotinhas de sangue de Zz'Gashi escorreram pelo seu rosto, molhado pela água das galerias.

- Saia da frente. – disse Manuel Bandeira, sem o mínimo remorso – Ou terei de acertar você também, minha doce Lílian.

- Você não seria louco de fazer isso. – disse, entre os dentes.

Manuel carregou a arma e apontou para Lílian.

- A senhorita duvida?

- O que aconteceu com o senhor! – gritou Lílian – O Senhor era um homem bom! O que essa maldita maldição fez com sua sanidade, homem?

O português ergueu a cabeça, parando de mirar sua grande espingarda:

- A questão é... o que essa maldição fez com _nossa _sanidade, minha jovem?

Lílian prendeu a respiração. Manuel pensou, e voltou a mirar Lílian:

- A senhorita deveria saber... no fim das contas é apenas uma insana maldição de amor.

Com um salto, Zz'Gashi correu para o corredor lateral dos esgotos. Manuel virou a espingarda e atirou, arrancando lasca da parede. Com uma velocidade incrível, Zz'Gashi desapareceu, saltando e correndo pelas paredes e teto das galerias.

- Leah, não! Volte! – chamou Lílian. Os homens de Manuel se moveram, correndo pelas galerias. Lílian também se adiantou, correndo na frente.

- Não o deixem escapar, homens! – ordenou Manuel Bandeira. Mas perdeu a expressão de raiva e excitação ao olhar Lílian, no centro do único corredor que dava acesso ao outro lado da galeria, para onde zz'Gashi havia corrido – Jovem, a senhorita não faria isso!

Faria. Lílian, aproveitando a vantagem de metros de distância, se agachou no centro do córrego dos esgotos, fechou os punhos, cruzando os braços no peito, e respirou fundo.

- PARA TRÁS! – gritou Manuel Bandeira – TODOS, PARA TRÁS!

E, com uma enorme explosão de energia mágica, Lílian fez toda a água, pedras e terra daquele corredor explodirem, destruindo aquele corredor por completo. Assim que a poeira abaixou e a água se acalmou, Manuel se ergueu, fazendo cair vários pedaços de pedra e terra molhada de sua roupa. À sua frente, um corredor inacessível.

- Um mapa. – pediu, exasperado – UM MAPA! Precisamos arrumar uma rota imediatamente!

Do outro lado, na escuridão, Lílian estava de joelhos, na água. Respirava profundamente, se sentindo exausta. Escutou no fim do corredor o movimento de alguém. Ela, então, se ergueu, e começou a caminhar. Sacou a varinha e tentou iluminar o corredor. Mas ali parecia tão carregado de uma energia ruim, que não adiantou muito. Caminhava o mais cautelosamente possível, pronta para escutar qualquer som. Algum tempo depois, viu uma saída: uma caverna que dava vista para o mar, na ponta da baía. "Será que ela saiu?" pensou. Mas, ao seu lado, escutou um longo ronco, como antes. Olhou e viu uma pequena e escura galeria da caverna, seca, que se aprofundava, indo para longe dos esgotos. Entrou por ela, e começou a caminhar.

Era uma galeria seca e quente. Tinha que andar curvada. Iluminou o chão e viu o rastro de sangue que Zz'Gashi havia deixado. E, junto a ele, pedaços dos seus espinhos. Lílian parou, olhando o chão, e sentiu medo. Respirou profundamente, sentindo o peito doer. Olhou para frente, e já escutava a pesada respiração de Zz'Gashi a poucos metros à frente. Retomou fôlego, e continuou a caminhar, pé ante pé, cautelosamente.

- ...Leah? – chamou, baixinho – É você...?

À sua frente, Zz'Gashi estava de joelhos, deitado sobre si mesmo, com os braços tampando a cabeça. E, sem dúvida alguma, chorava baixinho. Lílian baixou a varinha e a intensidade da luz, se aproximando e se agachando:

- Leah? – chamou, sentindo a garganta doer.

- ...Vá embora. – choramingou, soluçando baixinho – Por favor. Vá embora.

- ...Você está ferida. – sussurrou Lílian. Se esforçava ao máximo para não chorar. Não podia. Afinal, Uma delas ali deveria ser a forte, e era claro que no momento não seria Zz'gashi.

- Eu não quero que me veja. – murmurou Leah, se encolhendo entre os braços – Vá embora daqui, Lílian!

Lílian se ajoelhou, agora a menos de um metro de Zz'Gashi, sem medo algum.

- Não quer que eu te veja?

- Não, não quero. Suma da minha frente. – disse, ríspida, sem coragem de olha-la.

- Eu não vou embora. – disse, tentando não se engasgar – Eu não posso ir embora, eu vim aqui cuidar de você.

- Cuidar de mim? Não preciso de cuidado algum.

- Leah, deixe de ser turrona, eu só quero poder ajudar você, custa entender isso? – disse, agora já não conseguindo evitar chorar – Olha pra mim. Por favor, Leah, olha pra mim.

Leah a olhou sobre o ombro, ainda encolhida, arredia. Suspirou profundamente, e devagar virou o rosto, a olhando, abatida.

- Você está ferida. – disse Lílian – Precisa se curar, Leah.

- Leah. – murmurou, em tom baixo, olhando o chão – Leah já não existe mais.

Lílian respirou fundo, a olhando, com a boca entreaberta, os olhos vermelhos.

- Como "não existe mais"? – sussurrou Lílian, esticando a mão. Sem receio, tocou de leve o rosto de Leah, entre seus afiados espinhos. Leah recuou, prendendo a respiração. Passando os dedos delicadamente entre os espinhos de seu rosto, Lílian sorriu, chorando – É claro que existe. Eu sei que existe.

Leah virou o rosto, fechou os olhos, e sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer:

- Não há nada que se possa fazer.

Lílian recuou a mão, chorando, e soluçou, desolada:

- Pare de agir assim, eu só quero poder te salvar!

- Já é tarde demais. – disse, em tom baixo – Eu não posso mais ser salva.

E, com um impulso, Zz'Gashi saltou na escuridão de outra estreita caverna. Lílian mordeu os lábios, olhando o chão, fechando os punhos, inconsolável; e gritou, batendo as mãos no chão do corredor, com sua voz se perdendo no eco e no som da fuga de Zz'Gashi:

- É CLARO QUE PODE SER SALVA! EU vou te salvar! NÃO ENTENDE? EU NÃO POSSO FICAR SEM VOCÊ!

O silêncio voltou ao lugar, e Lílian encostou a cabeça no chão, entre os punhos fechados, chorando, extremamente cansada, atormentada por tudo aquilo que acontecia como uma grande avalanche. Instantes depois Manuel veio caminhando pelo corredor, com os homens atrás. Lílian ergueu o rosto, olhando para trás.

- Ora... – disse, brancamente – Parece que o demônio magoou seu pobre coraçãozinho? E o deixou escapar... que pena. Deveria deixar nós tomarmos conta disso, senhorita. Não percebe que já está completamente impotente?

- Eu não vou deixar que...

Antes que Lílian terminasse, Manuel a agarrou pela gola da blusa, e a bateu com força contra a parede, prensando-a:

- Não vai deixar O QUÊ! Já não está óbvio que não consegue fazer mais NADA, garota? Francamente, uma bruxa da sua qualidade, se reduziu a uma pessoa abatida, chorosa, fraca! Saia do nosso caminho, antes que eu deixe meu cavalheirismo de lado!

Lílian agarrou-se ao braço de Manuel, e esticou a outra mão em seu peito. Mas nada aconteceu. Ela desfez a expressou de dor, o olhando, com medo. Manuel também percebeu, e afrouxou o braço.

- ...Esse é o preço que se paga por querer salvar um demônio maldito. – murmurou, soltando Lílian lentamente no chão – Está tão exausta... que sequer é capaz de usar mais mágica. – em seguida olhou os homens – Vamos voltar. Não podemos deixar ela aqui, sem seus poderes mágicos. Vamos, levante-se, Lílian.

Mas ela não se levantou. Continuou sentada, olhando para o fundo da caverna. Estava em estado de choque, sem reação. Simplesmente não tinha forças para reagir ou pensar no que estava acontecendo.

- ...Terei de arrasta-la? – murmurou Manuel – Tudo bem. Cada um paga um certo preço por seus atos.

E, assim, Manuel teve de literalmente arrastá-la pelo pescoço, para fora dos esgotos.

* * *

O padre caminhava pela cidade, de noite, e encontrou Manuel e seus homens voltando a sair pelas ruas, armados.

- Senhor Manuel... onde está Lílian? – perguntou, receoso, enquanto o português passava por ele fingindo que o religioso era invisível.

- ...Está em minha casa. – murmurou Manuel – Hoje ela chegou ao seu limite. Seus poderes mágicos se esgotaram.

- ...Meu Deus... – murmurou, baixinho.

- Ela não tem outra alternativa a não ser esperar o próprio corpo se recuperar. Mas... até lá, eu mesmo terei dado fim à esta história.

E continuou em seu caminho, deixando o padre boquiaberto.

* * *

A chuva castigava a vila, em plena noite. No quarto de visitas da casa do senhor Bandeira, Lílian permanecia, no escuro, sentada na beira da cama. Tinha tirado a grande capa de auror, e usava apenas a roupa branca debaixo. Estava suja de lama, e ainda estava com o cabelo molhado. Olhava para o chão, em silêncio, perdida em pensamentos. Mas, alguma coisa dentro dela estava em pânico. Olhou as próprias mãos, e esticou a mão direita á frente, com a palma da mão para cima. Se concentrou, e fez esforço. Cerrou os dentes, olhando para a palma da mão. E, com um suspiro, desistiu. Olhou para o móvel onde estava sua espada e sua varinha, levantou-se e pegou sua varinha mágica. A olhou atentamente, e com um brusco movimento aponto para um vaso de flores do outro lado do quarto. Mas nada aconteceu. Tentou mais uma vez, e nada.

- Não é possível! – murmurou, com raiva. Andou pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro, apertando com força a cabeça, esfregando a testa, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

Com raiva, segurou a varinha com as duas mãos, cerrou os dentes, e PLAC! – partiu o objeto em dois. Mas, diferente do que deveria acontecer, ela não soltou fagulhas, nem emitiu luz ou explosão alguma. Era como quebrar um lápis. Mais uma vez irritada, Lílian jogou os cacos da varinha no chão, xingando. E se encolheu, escutando um estrondo vindo de fora da casa, da baía. Se aproximou da varanda e olhou para fora, tentando enxergar alguma coisa em meio à visão opaca por causa da chuva que caía. Sentiu o peito apertar ao identificar que aquele estrondo veio de alguma das armas dos homens de Manuel Bandeira. E, num volume mais baixo, escutava inúmeros tiros. Rajadas de tiros, tiros únicos e mais fortes. Escutava também gritos perdidos dos homens. E, num certo momento, o conhecido e aterrorizando uivo do demônio Zz'Gashi, facilmente confundido com um trovão longínquo.

Lílian respirou fundo, olhou a mão direita, ainda enfaixada, fechou o punho e com força, passou o braço por cima de um dos móveis, levanto ao chão o vaso de flores, o espelho, a toalhinha bordada que tinha em cima. Tudo foi ao chão, se partindo. Voltou a olhar a palma da mão, mordendo os lábios com força, sentindo uma frustração gigantesca em si mesma. E, com raiva, quebrou o grande espelhou do quarto com um soco certeiro. E, em seguida, continuou a derrubar o que via nas mesas, como se desafiasse a si mesma, e o próprio corpo: "se você não voltar a ser o que era, irei continuar agredindo você até acordar de uma vez."

Mas explodir sua raiva e frustração no quarto não adiantou de nada. Ao quebrar a última coisa, exausta, encostou-se na parede, ao lado da porta da varanda, olhando para o teto, gritando de raiva. Em seguida ergueu os braços e apertou a própria cabeça, com as mãos na nuca, ainda se amaldiçoando, chorando, soluçando, e sentou-se no chão, deslizando pela parede, colocando a cabeça entre as pernas, pondo as mãos nos ouvidos:

- Parem com isso! – gritava, aos prantos, balançando a cabeça, como se fazendo aquilo pudesse parar com aquela guerra lá fora, onde ela, infelizmente, não poderia fazer nada – Parem, parem, parem! Você vão matá-la! Vocês vão matá-la, VOCÊS VÃO MATÁ-LA!

Reverendo Joaquim subiu as escadas da casa de Manuel Bandeira, e bateu à porta do quarto onde as duas jovens haviam ficado da última vez. Mas não obteve resposta.

- Senhorita Lílian? Está aí? – o silêncio insistiu – Me disseram que estaria aí... posso entrar?

O padre abriu a porta devagar, e deu de cara com o quarto às escuras, completamente destruído. Entrou, olhando dos lados.

- Santo Deus... – pensou consigo mesmo – O que foi que...?

Viu Lílian na mesma posição, sentada, com a mãos na cabeça. Olhava para o chão, com o olhar perdido. O rosto molhado e vermelho, mas não chorava mais. Permanecia imóvel.

- Senhorita Lílian... – chamou o padre, agachando-se ao seu lado – Por favor... o que houve?

Lílian continuou em silêncio.

- A senhorita... está ferida? – percebeu que não estava – Manuel lhe ameaçou? – Ele não faria isso.

O som da caça à Zz'Gashi ainda chegava ao quarto, num baixo volume, pois a chuva aumentara consideravelmente. O padre pensou. Era incrível e aterrorizante o que estava acontecendo. Em tão pouco tempo aquela que era considerada a bruxa mais poderosa, havia definhado de forma indescritível.

- ...Como é possível que isso possa acontecer? – sussurrou o padre, desolado.

- Eu não tenho mais porque me levantar daqui. – disse Lílian em tom baixo como um sussurro, sem erguer o olhar – Eu não tenho mais forças. Não tenho mais espírito. Não tenho mais corpo. Não tenho mais vontade.

- Mas... mas a senhorita precisa! – implorou o padre – A senhorita é a única capaz de... de...

O padre não continuou. Passou a mão na testa, suspirando profundamente:

- Eu nunca imaginei que veria duas forças opostas tão grandiosas em equilíbrio. E jamais sonhei em ver as mesmas duas forças separadas, causando um completo caos. É assustador, senhorita Lílian Evans... ver o que acontece quando quebram a harmonia que há entre a senhorita e Leah Málaga.

Ele se ajoelhou, sem saber o que poderia fazer. Foi quando uma figura alta e imponente apareceu na porta do quarto. Vestia longas vestes brancas e azuis, e tinha uma grande capa marrom sobre o corpo e a cabeça.

- Ora essa... – disse, sorrindo calmamente, esticando o olhar para Lílian, que não se moveu – Achei que vocês duas estariam já voltando para casa. E não precisando da minha ajuda.

O padre olhou para trás e se ergueu, quando o homem colocava sobre o móvel de madeira (vago depois que Lílian tirou tudo de cima dele aos socos) uma curiosa dentadura velha, que tinha nas mãos. Ele retirou a capa marrom molhada que carregava, e mostrou ser um velho muito simpático, de olhos azuis, óculos de meia lua e grandes barbas brancas:

- ...Parece que minha menina está lhe dando trabalho, não, reverendo? – sorriu, olhando o padre.

- AH! – exclamou o pequeno gordinho, parecendo surpreso de ver aquele senhor ali – o senhor... o senhor é Alvo Dumbledore, não? Bom... senhor... eu confesso que...

Dumbledore passou pelo padre e se agachou com um pouco de esforço na frente de Lílian, que ainda não se moveu.

- Levante-se daí, Lílian. – disse, em tom firme – É uma ordem.

Mas ela não se moveu. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e pigarreou:

- Muito bem... eu peço a você, por favor, se levante, Lílian. Sabe que a situação é grave. Só você pode nos ajudar. Estou velho.

Nada.

- Ora essa... – disse, encantado – Não vai se levantar? Só porque perdeu seus poderes e se acha impotente vai deixar Leah morrer? Você tem que levantar, Lílian. Tem que acabar com todos aqueles bruxos e mostrar que você pode.

Sem resposta.

- Você não é a bruxa mais poderosa que existe, Lílian?

O padre ficou com medo. Ela sequer olhava seu mestre. Por fim, Dumbledore se levantou, apoiando-se na cama, e arrumou os óculos no nariz torto:

- É. Eu tentei. Fazer o quê. Ela não vai se levantar. – disse, simplório, olhando o padre.

- Mas... mas senhor Dumbledore... o que nós...? – gaguejou o padre, indo atrás de Dumbledore, que pegava sua pesada capa de chuva.

- O que faremos? Nada. – disse, simpático – Perdi a viagem. O aurores e o ministério ficará bravo. Saí de Londres hoje de manhã, sem avisar. Ficarão bravos ao ver que vim aqui á toa.

O padre parecia realmente chocado ao ver que Dumbledore realmente se aprontava para ir embora. Ficou de pé na porta, ao lado da dentadura, e a apontou, sorrindo:

- Senhor Joaquim, foi um inenarrável prazer conhecer o senhor. Mas, terei que ir. Está é minha chave do portal. Tenham todos uma boa noite.

- REVERENDO!

Uma pequena figura chegava ao quarto, e trombava com força atrás de Dumbledore, fazendo o bruxo dar um passo para frente. Era Otávio, encharcado de chuva, desesperado:

- Reverendo, onde está a senhorita Lílian!

- Ora essa, boa noite, meu pequeno. – cumprimentou Dumbledore, pondo a mão na cabeça do menino. Ele, de repente, pareceu ser velho conhecido do bruxo.

- Moço, preciso encontrar Lílian! – disse, choramingando, ofegante.

- Ah, ela está ali. – disse, simplório, apontando Lílian – Mas creio que os esforços do senhor serão em vão. Ela não quer se levantar.

Antes de terminar de escutar, Otávio já havia saltando pela cama e corrido até Lílian.

- Oh, pobrezinho... – sussurrou o padre, olhando Otávio.

Otávio se ajoelhou ao lado de Lílian, chorando:

- Senhorita Lílian! Procurei a senhorita por toda a cidade! Por favor, só a senhorita pode nos ajudar! A senhorita tem que se levantar daí!

Sem resposta, ele segurou o ombro de Lílian, e a balançou, chorando:

- Eu tentei, eu tentei, mas o senhor Manuel machuca quem tenta impedi-lo! São muitos homens! Eles vão matar a senhorita Leah! A senhorita não pode deixar eles matarem ela! – ele abaixou a cabeça, soluçando, sem parar de balançá-la - Por favor, salve a gente, salve a Leah, ela não está conseguindo fugir! Ela não tem força para enfrentar todos eles, nos ajude, por favor!...

Alheio a tudo isso, Dumbledore pareceu achar no bolso da roupa um papel muito amassado, e resolveu lê-lo ali:

- Meu chá está esfriando, estou imaginando:"por que eu saí da cama afinal"? As nuvens da manhã chuvosa estão sobre minha janela, eu não posso ver nada; e ainda que pudesse, seria tudo cinza; mas o seu retrato na parede me faz lembrar que isto não é tão ruim assim. Empurro a porta, estou em casa enfim. E estou toda molhada; então você me entrega uma toalha; e tudo o que vejo é você; e ainda sim que minha casa desmoronasse; agora eu não perceberia, só porque estás perto de mim.

O padre olhou para Dumbledore bastante surpreso da atitude "nada a ver" do bruxo. Mas o professor não se abalou. Amassou o papelzinho e o guardou de novo. Olhou o padre e sorriu:

- Foram só uns versinhos bobos que uma velha senhora da agência de encontros me deu.

- ...Como? – perguntou, ainda espantado.

Sem resposta, voltaram a olhar Otávio, que ainda chorava, voltando a balançar Lílian:

- Por favor, por favor, se levante! Leah espera a senhorita... não a deixe morrer, por favor! Salve a Leah, eu lhe imploro, senhorita Lílian... por favor, se levante.

Otávio pôs as mãos no chão, chorando sem parar. O padre suspirou, dolorido. Mas Dumbledore parecia sorrir, simpático. Foi quando Lílian piscou. Piscou, e ergueu a cabeça, finalmente levantando o olhar para Joaquim e para o professor Dumbledore.

- ...Senhorita... – murmurou o padre, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água – Senhorita Lílian!

- Bom. – sorriu Dumbledore – Pelo jeito não perdi totalmente a viagem assim. – e agachou-se, pegando a espada de Lílian na mão direita. Voltou a se erguer, e respirou fundo, esticando a espada para Lílian – Muito bem, senhorita Evans. Aqui está.

Lílian, ainda sentada, o olhou alguns instantes.

- O tempo se esgota. Levante-se logo antes que ele acabe. – disse o professor, ainda sorrindo. Lílian respirou fundo, e se ergueu. Olhou o fundo dos olhos de Dumbledore, que terminou, orgulhoso – Muito bem, agora pegue essa espada e faça o que deve ser feito.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e, sem tirar os olhos dos do professor, pegou sua espada, e saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N.A 1: O pau vai comer! (sem ambiguidades, por favor!)**

**N.A 2: A cena da caverna me lembrou uma cena do ótimo O Castelo Animado, animação japonesa da primeira qualidade. É quando o mago Howl vira um pássaro e se fere na guerra, se não me lembro... a garota principal, que esqueci o nome (duh) vai até ele e diz que quer cuidar dele porque o ama, mas ele foge. Well, a intencidade da cena aqui nesse capítulo não é tão grande, mas eu gostei das duas. **

**N.A 3: a explicação para Lílian se levantar também vai vir de um mangá que eu amo de paixão, Rurouni Kenshin. Kenshin se sente culpado por Kaoru morrer, e foge e se recusa a lutar. Ele só se levanta porque uma criança suplica sua ajuda. Mas, de fato, basicamente, Lílian e Kenshin têm o mesmo princípio em comum: estão sempre disposts a ajudar os outros, seja onde for, no que for.**

**N.A 4: Participação especial do Dumbledore, HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**N.A 5: MdE e FdN NÃO FAZEM parte da história original da EdD. Tudo o que acotnece aqui, em sua grande maioria, não tem NADA A VER e nem vão mudar NADA na história da EdD que é publicada. É justamente por isso que eu não me importo de colocar "yuri" ou "insinuar" um Slash. Bem como uma das duas pode morrer no fim da MdE. : - D**

**N.A 5: Hum... será que alguém aí vai participar do concurso da FdN e MdE? Eu acho q não, hehehehe. (gota)**


	12. Ato 12: Acordado

**Ato XII: Acordado.**

_Espere mais um minuto_

_você não pode ver que isso é_

_O que a merda da dor fez comigo_

_Eu estou vivo e ainda lutando_

_O que você vê eu não consigo ver_

_E talvez_

_Você vá pensar antes de falar_

_Eu estou vivo por você_

_Eu estou acordado por causa de você_

_Eu estou vivo e eu te falei_

_Eu estou acordado engolindo você_

_Espere mais um segundo_

_E vire as costas pra mim_

_E me faça acreditar_

_Que você sempre vai me ter_

_É seguro dizer que você nunca esteve viva_

_Uma grande parte de você morreu_

_E aliás_

_Eu espero que você esteja satisfeita_

_Vire as costas me diminuindo_

_Eu dou um passo pra trás pra poder respirar_

_Eu ouço o silêncio prestes a ser quebrado_

_Eu temo a resistência quando estou acordado_

_(Awake – Godsmack)_

* * *

Dumbledore ainda olhou a porta do quarto alguns instantes, sorrindo serenamente. O padre Joaquim sentou na cama, aliviado:

- Meu Deus, obrigado! – e fechou as mãos, orando – Ajude Lílian, Senhor...

- Bem... – suspirou Dumbledore, colocando o capuz da roupa – De fato, não perdi a viagem.

- ...Por Deus... achei que estávamos perdidos, senhor Dumbledore. Nunca vi a senhorita Lílian assim, e jamais imaginaria ela daquela forma.

Dumbledore sorriu:

- Lílian e Leah são os dois mistérios que mais me intrigam e mais me excitam nessa minha vida de mais de um século. Ter a oportunidade de ver duas forças tão grandiosas e opostas virem para a Terra ao mesmo tempo... é de um valor incalculável. – ele pensou mais um instante e disse, sorrindo simpático – Mas é complicado. Se elas se afrontarem com todas as suas forças, elas podem acabar com o mundo.

- Estas duas jovens, senhor... estão muito além da minha compreensão. Sou apenas um vigário de pensamento curto. – murmurou, passando um lenço na careca.

- Não se subestime! – sorriu o bruxo – Engana-se achar que a religião cegou vossa pessoa, reverendo! Muito pelo contrário. O senhor é uma das poucas pessoas que as compreende de fato.

* * *

- Matem-no! – ordenava Manuel bandeira – matem este maldito Zz'Gashi!

Manuel urrava, suando, descontrolado. Sabia que Zz'Gashi estava fraco. Era a noite própria para ele matar aquele demônio. As nuvens encobriam a ultima noite da lua cheia, e era o momento para acabar com ele.

Zz'gashi oscilava entre a consciência e a loucura. Por sorte, Leah conseguia evitar de matar mais pessoas. Mais saltava para dentro e para fora da terra do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando uma espessa nuvem tapou a luz da lua quase na sua totalidade, Leah conseguiu desaparecer da praia, deixando Manuel e seus homens extremamente irritados.

* * *

Lílian vinha caminhando por um corredor que dava acesso á praia. O único som que ela ouvia era da água da chuva escorrendo pelo meio fio da rua. Não chovia, mas o resto da água ainda corria pelo chão e pelas casas. De repente, ela parou. Olhou para trás, mas não viu nada. Voltou a caminhar. Não tinha visto nem ouvido nada, mas sua nuca havia se _arrepiado_. Foi quando, por um pequeno pedaço vago entre as nuvens que se moviam, a luz da lua iluminou aquela parte da cidade. Imediatamente ela sacou a espada, e se virou. Mas não teve tempo de reagir. A palma da mão de Zz'Gashi acertava seu peito em cheio, e ela era lançada até o fim do corredor, virando cambalhotas.

- Sem poderes... acha que pode comigo? – murmurou Zz'Gashi, entediado.

Lílian sentiu muita dor ao se erguer. Havia se arranhado inteira. O braço doía, o joelho estalou. Era incrível a diferença entre ter poderes mágicos e não ter. Ou melhor... a diferença entre ser a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo, e uma jovem trouxa normal.

- ..._Devolva_... – gemeu, tentando esquecer do quanto os esfolados ardiam – _Devolva Leah_.

Zz'Gashi sorriu torto. Esticou a mão e fez aparecer um grande e afiado espinho. E o colocou no próprio pescoço:

- ...Gosta mais dela que de mim? Isso parte meu coração. A ponto de querer... _me matar_. – sorriu.

- Você vão faria isso, eu animal imundo. – murmurou Lílian, sentindo o pingo de medo – Você jamais se daria este luxo.

O demônio curvou-se mais ainda, e, rindo, pôs a ponta do espinho no rosto:

- Irritar você me excita de forma... inexplicável, mortal.

E passou o espinho pelo rosto, abrindo um grande corte, do nariz até o pescoço, cortando o rosto de Leah de fora a fora.

- Urgh. Isso dói. – Murmurou.

- PARE COM ISSO! – gritou Lílian, se enfurecendo.

- O que alguém sem poderes pode fazer? Bem, vamos ver que parte eu corto agora...

Lílian segurou a espada com força na mão direita, pôs a esquerda na frente do corpo e avançou, correndo. Zz'Gashi voltou a se erguer, rindo:

- VENHA, minha presa! Caia no meu truque! Caia! Ca... HÃ?

Por seis passos Lílian correu como uma trouxa. Mas, depois, ela pareceu explodir na velocidade. E, metros antes de chegar a Zz'Gashi, ela simplesmente pôs os pés na parede, correndo por ela, para desferir um certeiro e potente ataque com a espada no demônio, na diagonal. Zz'Gashi bateu o braço contra a espada, e o impacto rachou as paredes. Ele foi jogado de costas no chão, enquanto Lílian perdia o "apoio" da parede e saltava no ar, girando o corpo e caindo de pé, atrás de Zz'Gashi. Ele imediatamente também saltou, abrindo suas asas e pousando no alto da torre da estação de trem. Lílian, na mesma velocidade, correu para a torre, pôs o pé na sua parede de pedras e, de novo, correu por ela, ignorando completamente a gravidade, subindo numa velocidade quase fazia sua roupa branca ser um borrão branco, e atingiu Zz'Gashi com o punho fechado no cabo da espada, Lançando os dois para o alto. Ela mais uma vez girou no ar, guardou a espada, agarrou-se aos chifres de Zz'Gashi e mais uma vez girou no ar, indo parar nas costas dele. Como um torpedo, Os dois caíam no chão. Zz'Gashi arrebentou as pedras do chão, abrindo uma pequena cratera. No segundo antes do impacto, Lílian saltou das costas dele, pousando suavemente no chão. A lua voltou a se encobrir, e Lílian, sem receio, agarrou Zz'Gashi pela nuca, erguendo seu rosto, e gritou, com os dentes cerrados de raiva:

- Vamos, seu demônio maldito, devolva Leah! Devolva!

A criatura estava ferida. Machucara seu nariz, sua boca. Mas ao abrir os olhos, Lílian soube que Zz'Gashi havia dado uma trégua.

- ...Tô dando trabalho? – murmurou Leah, dolorida – Desculpe... mas tá foda segurar ele...

Lílian desmanchou a expressão de raiva, e largou Zz'Gashi no chão.

- ...Leah?

Leah tentou se erguer, zonza. Pôs a mão na frente do rosto, mas não conseguia focalizar direito.

- Que tá havendo...? – sussurrou. Parecia ter dificuldade de respirar – Tô... dopada. Tô ficando sem... noção das coisas...

Lílian se lembrou das flechas. Veneno de cascavel. Se ela não fosse tratada, morreria asfixiada.

- Precisamos sair daqui, e logo. – murmurou Lílian, tentando erguer Leah – Antes que...

- Obrigado por segurar nossa presa. – sorriu Manuel Bandeira, vindo do cais.

- ...Quer brincar de pique? – murmurou Leah, desaparecendo no solo como areia.

- LEAH, NÃO! – exclamou Lílian.

Imediatamente Manuel olhou para a areia da praia, onde a luz da lua iluminava um pequeno pedaço do chão.

- Para a areia! – ordenou – Cerquem-no!

Os homens de Manuel correram na direção do feixe de luz. Quando estava chegando, Zz'Gashi saltou da areia. Mas antes que eles se aproximassem, uma explosão de energia do demônio jogou todos na areia. Ele se curvou, ofegante, tentando focalizar a visão. É, não era Zz'Gashi. Era Leah.

- Ora. – murmurou Manuel, se aproximando – Zz'gashi está mesmo dando adeus. Até sob a luz da lua você rouba a consciência dele.

Leah apontou Manuel, e disse, murmurando:

- Escuta. Matar. Vou. _Viado_.

Manuel ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- O veneno está começando a paralisar suas cordas vocais? Que bom. Significa que está quase lhe asfixiado.

- Eu vou matar você, seu _viado_! – gemeu, com raiva – Vou trucidar você, como devia ter feito há muito tempo!

O português deu um sorrisinho, e sacou a grande espingarda, armando-a e apontando para Leah. Mas ao apontar, mirou Lílian, entre os dois. Ele piscou, e abaixou a arma. Percebeu que Lílian também parecia com dor.

- Ora. Você também oscila. – murmurou – Está sem poderes de novo?

- Deixe ela em paz. – gemeu Lílian, com raiva – Ou eu não vou responder por mim. O senhor excedeu meu limite de tolerância.

Manuel crispou os bigodes. E disse, também com raiva:

- ...E é agora que a bela e doce jovem mostra suas verdadeiras garras?

- Você é DOIDO, Manuel! – gritou Lílian – DOIDO! DOIDO VARRIDO!

- Eu apenas enlouqueci... de amor. – disse, sereno – Um homem mortal, como eu. Enlouquecer... por amar um anjo.

- Francamente... – murmurou.

- Mas... mas meu anjo... nunca aceitou o meu amor, o amor de um homem mortal... Meu anjo... – disse, quase chorando de decepção. Em seguida, pareceu explodir de fúria, berrou e novamente apontou a arma - ...Meu anjo sempre amou um demônio!

Ele armou a grande cartucheira e disparou. Leah agarrou Lílian pelo ombro, e a jogou na areia, avançando em Manuel Bandeira. As garras de Zz'Gashi cortaram o ar, e o português caiu sentado no chão, com sua arma partida em cinco pedaços. Leah tentou avançar, mas Lílian a agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – urrou Leah, de joelhos, sentindo o peito arder. O tiro estilhaçou a carapaça de seu peito, começando a sangrar.

- Pare com isso, por favor! – pediu Lílian, tentado segurá-la – Você não pode matar ninguém, senão sua pena vai...

- Que se foda minha pena! – urrou – Eu já matei tantas pessoas como Zz'Gashi, um NÃO VAI FAZER DIFERENÇA!

- Você não matou! – exclamou – Foi Zz'Gashi, não era você quem...

- E faz diferença? – murmurou, virando-se.

- ...Pra mim, faz. – sussurrou – Por favor. Pare. Você tem que vencer Zz'Gashi, Leah... pra sempre.

Leah parou. Sentiu a cabeça doer, e se desequilibrou. Lílian se ergueu, respirando fundo:

- Não se atrevam a atacá-la novamente! Ela está sob o meu...

Manuel respirou fundo, e olhou para trás, gritando:

- Ataquem Zz'Gashi!

Imediatamente Leah se ergueu, avançando em Manuel. Lílian também, mas para tentar parar Leah. Agarrou o pulso de Leah e a jogou pra trás, antes de atingir o pescoço de Manuel. As duas se separaram, dando um passo para trás. Leah a olhou com raiva, os dentes cerrados. O silvo agudo de várias flechas cortaram o ar. As duas olharam para o alto, de onde meia dúzia de flechas desciam, velozes. Leah bateu a carapaça do braço em duas, com raiva, desviando-as. A terceira flecha, no entanto, atingiu o peito de Lílian em cheio.

Leah olhou para trás, sentindo o corpo gelar. Lílian prendeu a respiração, sentindo uma aguda dor invadir seu peito. Ergueu o olhar, e as outras quatro flechas desciam na sua direção. Uma atingiu a areia, ao lado do seu pé direito. Ela tentou recuar, mas as duas seguintes atingiram seu ombro, e o lado direito do seu peito. Leah ergueu o braço, e a ultima flecha atravessou sua mão, antes de atingir o rosto de Lílian.

Manuel Bandeira se ergueu, gritando:

- PAREM! PAREM DE ATACAR!

Leah arrancou a flecha da mão, gemendo de dor. Olhou Manuel com ódio, em seguida ergueu o olhar para os homens com arco e flecha. Respirou fundo e urrou. Exatamente como quando se transformou em Zz'Gashi. Como o urro de um dinossauro feroz, que sacudiu o céu e a terra. Reverendo Joaquim acabava de chegar na orla da praia.

- Ah, não, meu Deus... – murmurou.

Lílian, desde que levou a primeira flechada, sentiu tudo parar. Como se tudo fosse mais lento, muito mais lento. Após as outras flechadas, ela ergueu o olhar, saindo de foco. Sentiu aquela aguda dor percorrer todo seu corpo, e fazer ele parar de responder por onde o veneno passava. Soltou um dolorido gemido, suspirando profundamente, e caiu de joelhos na areia.

Antes que tombasse na areia, Lílian sentiu que alguém lhe segurava nos braços. Não enxergava com clareza, mas sabia que era Leah.

- ...O que eles fizeram com você?! – gemeu Leah, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água. Lílian estava desfalecida nos seus braços, com as flechas fincadas em seu peito – Lílian! Fale alguma coisa!

Ela não disse nada. Piscava os olhos com dificuldade. Tossiu, engasgando-se, afogando-se e sentiu que alguma cosia escorreu de sua boca e de seu nariz.

- Ah, meu Deus... – murmurou Leah, sentindo a mão tremer ao passar a mão na testa de Lílian – Você tá _sangrando_... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Liloca, agüenta aí...

Leah sentiu a garganta apertar, e não era do veneno. Lílian respirava pesadamente, começando a suar, sangrando. Tinha medo de retirar suas flechas: poderia ser pior. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que podia fazer.

Manuel Bandeira se ergueu. Leah soluçou, desabando a chorar:

- Por favor... faz isso não, Lílian... – em seguida viu Manuel bandeira, e gritou, com raiva – O que você fez com ela, seu desgraçado!!!

Ele, simplório, disse, segurando um dos braços:

- Se ela não seria minha... não seria de mais ninguém.

Leah cerrou as presas, com força capaz de fazer sua boca sangrar, apertou Lílian com força entre os braços e urrou, enchendo os céus com seu grito:

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA LÍLIAN!!!!!

Não foi apenas um grito de dor. Leah urrava, e seu corpo se explodia em diversos feixes de luz. Um redemoinho de nuvens se formou, e o ventou girou pela praia, quase num tornado de areia. Os pedaços das carapaça de Zz'Gashi se partiam, com se ele trocasse de pele. A ventania e a explosão da energia lançaram os homens e Manuel Bandeira para a cais do porto, e fez o reverendo Joaquim rolar de costas até metade da alameda que dava acesso á praia, numa íngreme descida.

Ainda em meio aos grãos de areia que desciam suavemente pelo ar como uma leve neblina, Leah baixou o olhar para Lílian, em seus braços. Piscou os olhos, atordoada, sem forças, chorando. Arrancou as flechas de Lílian e as jogou de lado. Com um ultimo esforço, arrancou os restos do grande espinho afiado que tinha nas próprias costas, gemendo de dor, e, com a ponta dele, perfurou o pescoço de Lílian, fazendo-a sangrar.

Ergueu o olhar e viu Dumbledore, cheio da areia da névoa, que terminava de cair. Ele parecia sorrir serenamente. Na mesma hora, algumas gotas de chuva começavam a cair na areia.

- Tio... – murmurou Leah – Salve a gente.

- Eu só posso salvar uma de vocês. – disse, calmo – Qual de vocês duas eu devo escolher, heim?

- ...Ce me faz cada pergunta _idiota_... heim? – sussurrou Leah, antes de cair desacordada.

* * *

**N.A1: depois de séculos, atualizo a MdE! Bom, hj, dia das bruxas, era o prazo pra turma que queria participar do "concurso L²", que ganharia um cd da trilha sonora das fics Medo do Escuro e Fantasma do Navegante. E não e´que teve gente q participou?? Oo**

**N.A2: Nas minhas contas, faltam 2 capítulso pra acabar MdE. De forma triste. E que comentário mais besta, rs.**

**N.A3: EdD na geladeira. Mas o feriado está aí! Quem sabe semana que vem temos boas notícias dela. P**


	13. Ato 13: Eternamente Seu

**Ato XIII: Eternamente Seu**

_Experimentei você bem, pequeno coração partido _

_Olhos abatidos, uma vida inteira de solidão _

_Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração _

_Irá caminhar sozinho _

_Uma constante busca pela alma perfeita _

_Um cenário não limpo que se foi para sempre _

_Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração _

_Irá caminhar sozinho _

_Não foi deixado amor para mim _

_Sem olhos para ver o paraíso que existe do meu lado _

_A minha hora já está para chegar _

_Então eu serei eternamente seu._

_(Forever Yours – Nightwish)_

* * *

Leah colocou com cuidado um pequeno buquê de flores silvestres e orquídeas na frente de uma rocha em forma de jazigo, enterrada na ponta da baía da vila, de frente para a bela visão do horizonte do mar aberto. Em seguida ela se agachou, suspirando profundamente:

- ...Eu me perguntei porque o reverendo Joaquim tinha decidido trazer seu corpo pra cá e lhe enterrar aqui. Achei que ele fosse lhe deixar no cemitério, como tantos outros moradores e bruxos. Ou que seu corpo fosse levado pra alto mar. Mas agora eu entendo. Ter essa vista por toda a eternidade faz todo o sentido.

Ela olhou para o pedaço de pedra uns instantes, em silêncio, sentindo apenas o vento da baía.

- Você era um pirata. Seria justo jogar seu corpo no mar. Mas você também amava essa vila, e volta e meia aparecia aqui. Seria justo deixá-lo aqui por perto.. – Ela soltou mais um longo suspiro, sentindo-se extremamente abatida – Espero que você me perdoe, Augusto. Tudo o que você fez foi querer me ajudar. E eu... – Leah engoliu alguma coisa bem dolorida de descer, e sussurrou, com os olhos cheios de água – E eu matei você. Você gostou de mim, e em troca disso... eu tirei sua vida. Não, pensando bem, eu não quero que você me perdoe. Porque eu não posso evitar que essas coisas aconteçam. É minha real maldição. Quero apenas que você cumpra sua missão, e me odeie. Como todas outras pessoas fizeram.

Dito isso, Leah esperou alguns instantes, fez o sinal da cruz, passou as mãos no rosto e se levantou, voltando para a vila. Ao subir as escadas da taverna, viu Dumbledore, se aprontando para voltar para Londres.

- ...Não vai esperar a gente? – perguntou, encostando-se na parede.

- Ah, não, não. – respondeu – Eu... vim só... matar o tempo. Digamos assim. Vocês têm mais um bom tempo aqui. Descansem. Tudo terminou bem.

- Bem? – sorriu, dolorida.

- ...Mal? – perguntou, sorrindo para a jovem.

- Certo. – suspirou - Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria.

- Eu diria não tão mal quanto você esperava. – retrucou –Fiquem bem. E voltem.

- Quando será meu julgamento, professor?

- Já disse para descansar. Que menina teimosa, você. – resmungou – Ainda estão em missão. Quando voltarem, decidiremos. Agora vá.

Dumbledore continuou descendo as escadarias, até Leah dizer:

- Professor. Obrigada por tudo.

- Não tem que agradecer. Apenas tente não ter tanta pena de si mesma, de uma vez por todas. – e olhou para ela uma última vez – As únicas características realmente atraentes e divertidas de Zz'Gashi eram sua extrema autoconfiança e seu irritante egocentrismo. Mas, sinceramente, estes dois adjetivos não são originais dele. Você deveria saber disso. E passar bem. – murmurou, sumindo pelo fim da escadaria.

Leah ainda olhou o corredor algum tempo, antes de voltar a subir as escadas e caminhar pelo outro corredor, do segundo andar, para chegar até o velho conhecido quarto da estalagem. Ao entrar, sem fazer barulho, viu o reverendo Joaquim ao lado da cama, arrumando o soro.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ofereceu, ao seu lado.

- Ah, não, obrigado. – disse, se virando – Foi até lá? – Leah respondeu que sim com a cabeça – Ora, pare de se sentir assim, senhorita...

- ...Tem como não se sentir?

- A senhorita está bem. E ela também vai ficar. – disse, olhando Leah com convicção.

Leah, como se fosse rotina, suspirou de novo. Suspirar parecia tirar dela aquela sensação ruim, por alguns segundos. Olhou Lílian, na cama, sendo tratada. Fazia uma semana desde que tudo havia terminado. Dumbledore havia dito, na praia, que só poderia salvar uma delas. Será que ele blefou, ou fez de sacanagem? Nenhuma das duas tinha morrido, mas era óbvio que Lílian passou por perto. Aliás, ainda estava perto da morte. O veneno da cascavel ainda estava no seu corpo, e no menor deslize ele poderia sair do controle e matá-la. Mantinha-se inconsciente na cama, sendo alimentada apenas por soro. Dois tipos diferentes que se misturavam no caninho, e caíam na veia do braço esquerdo, já que sua mão direita e seu braço já estava muito feridos dos remédios e dos soros do começo da semana. E também tinha um outro remédio, sendo pingado gotinha por gotinha por um caninho em seu nariz. Sua respiração pela boa entreaberta era quase inaudível e imperceptível. Também estava sem cor, com os olhos escuros, a boca seca e rachada. Mas estava viva. Lá dentro, bem fundo. Adormecida, enfraquecida, sua vida parecia muito com uma chama de vela que está apagando, que volta e meia estremece, ameaçando sumir.

O padre acompanhou Leah com o olhar que foi até a penteadeira e pegou uma garrafa com água filtrada, virou num pequeno copo, e pegou algodão no vidro. Olhou-se no espelho: todo o seu rosto e seu corpo estava cheio de marcas, vestígios da carapaça e dos espinhos de Zz'Gashi; além, claro, dos ferimentos. Quando se tira a casca de um machucado, fica-se com o sinal da nova pele, rosa, até ela se igualar, e era assim que estava Leah, cheia dessas marcas rosadas por todos o corpo. E seus olhos não estava mais violetas: estavam azuis. Tão azuis quanto o azul do céu. Estupidamente azuis. Isso era sinal de que a sua maldição havia se apagado. Mas não para sempre. Em questão de semanas seus olhos voltaria a ter a cor de antes. E quando voltasse a ter a cor violeta...

- Não é tão ruim assim estar sem os poderes mágicos. – sorriu o reverendo Joaquim – Eu mesmo fico dias sem sequer usar os meus. Na verdade, não acho que eles tenham uma grande utilidade. Aproveite esse tempo, e experimente como é ser trouxa.

- Sei. – murmurou. Assim como Zz'Gashi, seus poderes mágicos haviam sumido. Assim como Lílian ao se exceder, Leah perdeu os poderes. Mas eles voltariam. Devagar, mas voltariam - Ainda não entendi o que Dumbledore fez para fazer Lílian fazer seus poderes voltarem sem sequer ter descansado, se levantar e ir atrás de mim.

- Na verdade não foi Dumbledore... – disse o padre – Lílian estava aqui, sem poderes, sem vontade de se levantar. Nenhum de nós a fazia se erguer. Até que chegou Otavio. Ele pediu que ela fosse salvar você. E ela foi.

Leah riu pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça. O reverendo disse:

- Lílian é constantemente comparada a um anjo por sua benevolência, caridade e pureza. Isso claro, não quer dizer que ela seja perfeita. Nós sabemos disso da maneira mais difícil. - riu, nervoso – Mas essa chama que arde dentro dela é um dos grandes motivos dela viver. Redenção, salvação. Enquanto ela puder ajudar, ela ajudará. Vingança, dor, ódio, nada disso move Lílian. Se alguém chamar por ela com qualquer um desses sentimentos, ela não fará nada. Mas, se ela escutar um sussurro, um pedido de ajuda, por menor que seja, um pedido verdadeiro, sofrido, ela irá se reerguer, não importa como, ou de onde. Ela irá se reerguer e irá mais uma vez lutar, e fazer tudo o que for preciso. Foi por isso que ela se levantou, e despertou seus poderes.

- ...Dumbledore sabia que ela não se levantaria se pedissem pra ela ir lá bater nos outros, por mais malvados que fossem. Porque ela não tinha nenhum lado pelo qual lutar. Dumbledore sabia que, cedo ou tarde, alguém iria implorar a ajuda dela, sem interesse algum. E isso aconteceu, e ela se levantou. Ele sabia de tudo. Ele sempre soube de tudo.

- Dumbledore é um bruxo magnífico. – concordou reverendo Joaquim – mas vocês duas se conhecem extremamente bem, também. Não tem porque ficar com tanto remorso.

- Lílian não deveria ter salvo Zz'Gashi.

- Ela não salvou Zz'Gashi; ela esperou tempo suficiente para deixá-lo ir, e salvar só você. Se quer ficar se remoendo, eu tenho mais um motivo para você se remoer de pena de si mesma: ela sabia desde o começo que você a estaria esperando, debaixo da carapaça do demônio. E se não estivesse, se você tivesse sucumbido, ela estaria no chão, na mesma posição até agora, e nada mais poderia fazê-la se levantar.

Leah saiu da penteadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama de casal, que agora estava quase na altura da cama de um hospital, para facilitar cuidar de Lílian. Molhou o algodão na água e pacientemente passou pela boca de Lílian, molhando com cuidado. O reverendo murchou, e murmurou:

- Leah... não precisa fazer isso... Lílian recebe soro diretamente na veia. É uma impressão ruim, parece que ela está desidratada... mas é que ela ainda não conseguiu se restabelecer. O liquido que ela recebe vai quase todo ser eliminado para retirar o veneno.

- Quando eu acordei naquele esgoto – disse, sem parar de molhar a boca da bruxa – Eu me desidratei. Eu não conseguia comer, vomitava muito, e senti que me desidratei. De tal maneira que minha boca secou, e meu corpo perdeu a força. Eu quase delirava. É uma das piores sensações, ter sede, a boca seca e não poder beber água. É por isso que tento aliviar a sede dela, mesmo que ela não perceba. – Leah voltou a espremer o algodão na água e completou, desanimada – É a única coisa que eu posso fazer por ela agora.

Joaquim suspirou profundamente, sentindo piedade de Leah. Claro que ver que ela tinha pena de si mesma era revoltante, mas por outro lado, talvez ela tivesse razão de estar se sentindo tão mal. E querer fazer aquilo parecia pequeno, besta. Mas ele não a proibiria de fazer. Lembrou-se da fábula do beija flor, que diante do incêndio na floresta onde vivia, ia e voltava do rio, com água no bico para jogar no fogo. Quando um dos bichos pára e diz que ele não irá nunca apagar o fogo da floresta, ele responde apenas que "estava fazendo sua parte".

- Bem... eu vou voltar para a capela. – disse, juntando suas coisas – Amanhã pela manhã estarei aqui. Boa noite. E tente dormir.

Leah apenas respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Dormir? De jeito nenhum. Dormir era algo que ela não se permitia fazer. Ao menos, não como deveria. Depois de algum tempo, resolveu se levantar e ir até a varanda. Fechou a varanda, antes de olhar para a noite nublada e sem estrelas. Deitou-se na cama, virando de lado. Como sempre, dormia e acordava. Parecia ter medo de dormir. Leah, como qualquer pessoa treinada como espadachim, como ela fora, tinha no sono um grande aliado e um grande ponto fraco: poderia despertar ao menor movimento, pronto para agir, mas também poderia dormir profundamente, como uma rocha, se tivesse certeza de que estava em segurança. Claro que isso também se assemelhava muito com a forma de agir de um animal selvagem.

Nessa noite ela simplesmente capotou. No começo da manhã seguinte, uma fina chuva caía, e o reverendo Joaquim havia entrado no quarto para trocar o soro de Lílian, e reparou que ela tinha uma sensível melhora no fim da semana. Leah, na cama, sequer se moveu. Enquanto Joaquim trocava o soro de Lílian, ela acordou. Piscou, mole, e olhou o padre, que sussurrou, sorrindo:

- ...Já está boa para acordar. Tirei a poção que fazia você dormir ontem. Ainda sente dor? – ela fez que sim com um mínimo de aceno – Vai melhorar, meu anjo. Continue aí, quietinha. Todos estamos bem. – Lílian fechou os olhos e engoliu alguma coisa, fazendo um baixo murmúrio, como se tivesse feito um grande esforço, mas sem conseguir mover nem um músculo – Não tente se levantar, ainda está um pouco adormecia. Leah está bem, dormindo como uma pedra, no outro lado do quarto.

Lílian suspirou, e parou de tentar se mover. O padre terminou de lhe arrumar, e disse, se aproximando:

- Continue dormindo. Quando acordar, vai conseguir falar e se mexer melhor. Amanhã vamos tirar esse remédio chato do seu nariz. Dumbledore já se foi, e disse que quer vê-las bem, e logo. Agora é hora de descansar o tempo que for necessário.

Ela pareceu concordar, porque fechou os olhos e dormiu de novo, sem muito esforço.

Já era quase meio dia quando Leah acordou. Abriu os olhos, e sentiu o corpo inteiro dolorido, parecia que tinha levado uma surra. Viu que as portas da varanda estavam abertas, e ainda chovia. Se levantou e foi até Lílian, com a cara amassada, toda amarrotada. Olhou pra ela, e achou que ela tinha mesmo melhorado um pouco. Acabou fechando os olhos, cochilando de pé. Nessa hora Lílian abriu os olhos. Olhou Leah, e cerrou as sobrancelhas, achando super bizarra a cena da amiga extremamente descabelada, remelenta, de pé, balançando ao seu lado, cochilando. Ficou um bom tempo a olhando, levemente espantada. Quando Leah abriu os olhos...

- AH! – gritou, saltando para trás. Lílian entortou a boca, sorrindo, provavelmente se segurando pra não rir – Céus! Mulher! Você acordou! Espere!

Leah correu para o banheiro, deixando Lílian esperando. Voltou, devidamente "acordada". Ainda respirando um pouco ofegante pela adrenalina, ela olhou Lílian, que tombou a cabeça, a olhando com ternura. Engoliu alguma coisa, e respirou profundamente, para tentar falar. Com esforço e dificuldade, conseguiu falar, com a voz fraca a rouca:

- ...E aí?

Leah ficou em silêncio. Lílian respirava praticamente a cada frase curta, tomando fôlego:

- ...Que cara é essa?

- Pf. – murmurou, balançando a cabeça – E você ainda pergunta.

- Ora, Leah, pare de bobagens. – sussurrou, com dor - Tudo acabou bem... não acabou?

- Depende.

Elas ainda se olharam em silêncio durante um bom tempo. Quando Lílian desviou o olhar, Leah sussurrou, sentando-se à beira da cama, colocando os braços no colchão, apoiando a rosto nas mãos fechadas:

- ...Eu matei Augusto. Não adianta falarem que as outras pessoas foi Zz'Gashi quem matou. Quem matou Augusto foi eu.

Lílian mexeu a boca, tentando molhar os lábios, mas sua boca ainda estava ressecada, melada, com falta de líquido. Leah apoiou o queixo nos polegares, escondendo a boca e o nariz na mão fechada. Olhava para frente, visivelmente desiludida:

- A única coisa que ele fez foi começar a gostar de mim, Lílian. E em troca, eu tirei a vida dele de forma brutal.

- ...Ele sabia. Não sabia? – sussurrou Lílian.

- ...Eu contei pra ele. – murmurou, olhando pra baixo – Contei sobre Zz'Gashi. Achei que devesse contar, não? Ele estava caçando zumbis. Uma hora teria de me caçar.

- ...Ele não caçou. – sussurrou Lílian, parecendo decepcionada.

- Ele morreu tentando me proteger. – murmurou, sentindo a garganta apertar – Ele tentou evitar que eu me tornasse Zz'Gashi, e foi morto por mim.

Instantes depois, Lílian gemeu, não se contendo:

- ...Por que não contou pra mim?

Leah a olhou com o canto do olho. Engoliu de novo, e disse:

- Porque você faria o mesmo que ele.

Lílian suspirou, ficando em silêncio.

- Na verdade... você até fez. – murmurou, pondo as mãos entre as pernas, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo os olhos encherem de água – E veja o que deu.

Ela pensou, e engoliu, para responder:

- ...Eu não morri, Leah.

Leah imediatamente disse, entre os dentes, sorrindo, nervosa:

- Por favor, não se atreva a dizer uma coisa dessas. – antes que Lílian dissesse alguma outra coisa, ela continuou, ainda sem olhá-la, falando entre os dentes – Nem hoje. Nem nunca.

- Não seja ranzinza. – murmurou Lílian – Você faria o mesmo por mim.

Leah respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto, parecendo se acalmar. Voltou a pôr a mão no queixo, olhando Lílian longamente. Sem dizer nada, Leah parecia apenas ler cada centímetro da companheira, que continuava na cama, na mesma posição, debilitada. Até que Lílian olhou para os lados, sorrindo. Mas ao ver que Leah ainda a olhava com a mesma expressão, completou, torcendo o nariz, sorrindo torto:

– Você não vai querer me beijar logo agora... vai?

- É... eu vou te beijar, sim. Agora. – disse Leah, sorrindo. Se ergueu e deu em Lílian um demorado e delicado beijo na testa.

- Hum. – gemeu Lílian, com dor, fazendo careta, depois que Leah voltou a se sentar – Eu tenho uma _sonda na uretra_. – Lílian murmurou, ao ver que Leah riu – Não ria. Dói.

- Eu sei. – suspirou, parando de rir, a olhando – Mas o que você queria?... Você estava definhando. Muitos dos seus órgãos estavam parando de responder. Tínhamos de fazer isso, para você começar a filtrar o sangue. – e limpou a garganta, pigarreando – Eu sei que dói. Mas o veneno agiu de tal maneira que durante bons dias você acabava soltando sangue junto da urina. Creio que agora que está acordada a gente já vá te arrumar direitinho.

- É? Bom. Também quero tirar... isso... do nariz. – disse, contorcendo o rosto, sentindo-se incomodada, pondo a mão na garganta, com dificuldade.

- Vamos deixar o papo pra depois. Você não pode ficar se esforçando.

Lílian a olhou, levemente ofendida.

- É sério. – disse Leah, desanimada – Fique em absoluto repouso. Ainda não está bem o bastante.

- ...Um...

- ...Que foi? – perguntou, antes de sair do quarto, vendo que Lílian de repente se esforçava – Algum problema?

- ...TE ODEIO! I... IDIOTA! – e começou a tossir, gemendo de dor.

- ...Ora essa. – murmurou, ficando brava – Vá se foder, cuzilda. - e saiu do quarto, indo caçar alguma coisa para comer.

Da cama, Lílian riu, pensando "Isso aí, essa é a Leah que conheço".

* * *

Reverendo Joaquim finalmente livrou Lílian da maior parte das tranqueiras que ela tinha que usar, deixando-a apenas com um grande soro, que ainda iria hidratá-la por mais dois dias, até ela poder sair da cama. De tarde, ela finalmente pôde comer alguma coisa: um pouco de leite com biscoito salgado e meio mamão papaia.

- É bom vê-la bem de novo. – sorriu o padre.

- Imagina... – sussurrou, ainda com a voz um pouco rouca – Só dei trabalho pra vocês...

Leah entrou no quarto, erguendo as sobrancelhas, ao ver Lílian já sentada na cama (reclinada):

- Olha só. Já tá comendo, tia?

- Saco vazio não pára em pé. – suspirou, terminando de comer a fruta.

- Muito bem, agora deite de novo. – disse o padre, que voltou a inclinar a cama, mas dessa vez não deixando ela totalmente deitada – Não vou deitar você de novo para não fazer mal.

- Obrigada.

Em seguida ele virou-se para Leah:

- E você, trate de não espezinhá-la, agora que acordou.

- Ora essa, o respeito. – murmurou Leah – Eu fiquei tanto tempo cuidando dela, ajudando você, seu gordo tosco!

- Eu estava brincando. – riu o padre – Olha só, até você que estava pálida parece que está mais corada.

- Sai fora, seu careca.

O padre saiu do quarto, piscando um olho para Lílian. Leah murmurou mais alguma coisa, jogou a jaqueta na cadeira e olhou Lílian:

- E aí? – Lílian respondeu dando de ombros – Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar.

Lílian suspirou profundamente, arrumando os lençóis. Parecia levemente emburrada. Leah percebeu:

- Ei, que cara é essa, ow? – murmurou.

- Nada. – disse, ainda se esforçando para falar.

- Pode falar, que é?

- Estou feliz por ver você meio _louquinha_... de novo. – murmurou, tossindo.

- Meio louquinha?

Lílian respirou fundo, tentando umedecer a garganta, e disse:

- Ver você daquele jeito me deixava nervosa. – ela olhou Leah com receio, e disse, cabisbaixa – Sentindo pena de si mesma, tão pessimista e deprimida.

- Bom... – murmurou Leah, sorrindo torto – Pra que virou um demônio, matou pessoas e começou as tripas de crianças, eu acho que você está querendo exigir um pouco demais, não?

- ...Não é isso. – sussurrou Lílian – Eu quis dizer que... ah, deixa pra lá.

Leah deu as costas, indo para o banheiro. Lílian sussurrou:

- Só queria que soubesse que você não foi a única que sofreu durante todo esse tempo.

Antes de fechar a porta do banheiro, Leah a olhou pro cima do ombro, e disse:

- ...Me desculpe. Por ser assim.

- ...Você não faz nada para mudar.

- Todas as vezes em que tento mudar, alguém que amo morre. Você é a pessoa que me inspira a mudar, Lílian. Mas, se eu tentar mudar novamente... sei que será sua vez de morrer. Então... é por isso que escolhi continuar a ser o que sou. O susto foi grande demais para que eu cometa a burrada de tentar de novo. Ser um demônio o resto da vida parece algo pequeno demais, se eu tiver a segurança de ter você andando em algum lugar desse planeta.

Lílian piscou algumas vezes, e baixou a cabeça, pensando. Enquanto Leah foi tomar banho, ela se recostou, pensativa. Fechou os olhos e acabou vencida pelos resquícios de analgésicos que tomou, e adormeceu. Acordou de noite, quando tudo estava escuro, iluminado apelas pelas luzes da cidade, e quando Leah dormia. Estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro, e não tinha mais a sonda. Acabou tendo que chamar:

- ...Leah. – sussurrou, baixinho, respirando fundo – Leah...

Leah despertou imediatamente, olhando para ela:

- Que foi?

- Calma. – riu, sem jeito. Era incrível como Leah parecia dormir profundamente e, ao mesmo tempo, despertava imediatamente a cada ruído – Só quero ir ao banheiro.

- Ah.

Leah se levantou, ajudou Lílian com o soro, e a levou até o banheiro, lhe apoiando pelos ombros. Voltou e a deitou de novo na cama, colocando seu soro no lugar. Em seguida sentou-se ao seu lado, ligando o abajur:

- E aí, tudo bem mesmo?

- Tudo bem. – murmurou Lílian, deitando-se e se cobrindo – Só queria fazer xixi, Santo Deus...

- Bom, precisando, é só chamar.

Lílian olhou o rosto de Leah alguns instantes, e seu braço. Finalmente percebeu direito as marcas rosadas de onde haviam os espinhos de Zz'Gashi.

- ...Você fica bem _tigradinha_. – sorriu.

- Ah. – murmurou, passando a mão nos braços – Pois é...

- Vem cá. – chamou, esticando as pontas dos dedos – Deixa eu ver mais de perto...

Ela esticou a mão, enfaixada, e passou os dedos na testa de Leah, em cada marca deixada por Zz'Gashi. Ela, parecendo um gatinho domesticado, deitou o rosto, fechando os olhos.

- ...Eu preciso... te confessar uma coisa. – sussurrou Lílian, passando a mão no rosto de Leah, lhe acariciando.

- Hum?... – estranhou, tirando a mão de Lílian do seu rosto e a repousando sobre a cama de novo.

- ...Você até que _não ficou ruim,_ como Zz'Gashi.

- ...Ora, deixe disso. – murmurou, brava, olhando Lílian.

- É verdade. Eu sei que ele era terrível... ele era um demônio poderoso e perigoso. Mas... ele tinha lá seu charme.

- ...Estou começando a achar que Manuel tinha razão quando dizia que "o anjo se apaixonou pelo demônio". – riu Leah, num riso meio nervoso.

- Isso não parece tão mal assim. – sorriu Lílian. De repente ela parou, olhando leah. Desmanchou o sorriso, e ficou a olhando, espantando-se ligeiramente.

- ...Que foi? – perguntou Leah, estranhando ela parar de repente.

- Seus olhos. – sussurrou – O que houve...?

- Ah. Os olhos. – lembrou-se, como se não fosse nada – Estou sem poderes mágicos. Você sabe, meus olhos violetas são como uma "marca". Eles mostram que estou com o poder mágico e maligno em 100 por cento, por assim dizer. Quando me livrei de Zz'Gashi, fui até o osso. Estou sem poderes. Trouxa. De fato.

Lílian piscou, virando a cabeça, a focalizando melhor.

- Achei que era natural seus olhos serem violetas. – disse.

- É. Não eram. – murmurou leah, achando meio _entediante_.

- Eles são...

- Azuis. – completou.

- Azuis. É. Azuis. – disse, brandamente, estreitando o olhar.

- Ora essa, Santa, não há nada de bizarro nisso.

- Não, mas é estranho ver você assim...

- Não é estranho. – gemeu – Deveria ser _natural_.

- Ora, Leah, deixa eu vê-los. – reclamou, já que Leah insistia em olhar pro outro lado.

- Você está chata, heim? – reclamou também, a olhando, disparando a reclamar sem parar – Então me avise quando cansar. Não quero ficar tendo que te olhar a noite toda. Parece até que você é a única com olho claro na terra. Você tem olhos verdes, qual o problema de eu ter azul? Ora essa.

Lílian a olhou longamente, sorrindo.

- Que foi agora? – murmurou Leah – Sou vesga, também?

- Não. É que seus olhos são lindos.

- Eu sei que são! – disse óbvia, parecendo ofendida.

- Ora essa, não seja metida, estou te elogiando!

- Ah, desculpe. – riu Leah, pondo a mão na testa, rindo.

- ...Eu gosto de olhos azuis. – disse, também tombando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Certo. – suspirou Leah, fechando os olhos – Agora vá dormir, moça. É madrugada.

Assim, ela deu as costas, indo pra sua cama no canto do quarto. Mas, para seu azar, Lílian ainda a acordou outras 3 vezes, pedindo para ir ao banheiro, e Leah jurou que se a chamasse de novo, ela mesma socaria outra sonda na menina.

* * *

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto quando Lílian, três dias depois, prendia o cabelo, já fora da cama, mas sem se arriscar a sair da casa. Ao abri-la, deu de cara com o senhor Manuel Bandeira.

Os dois pararam, um olhando para o outro. Lílian parecia extremamente chocada de vê-lo, e provavelmente voaria no pescoço dele. Ele também demonstrava um sentimento parecido. Mas a cordialidade de ambos prevaleceria. Lílian foi hospedada na casa dele novamente, teve do bom e do melhor. Manuel Bandeira... bem, ele teve a vida e a vila salva.

Ele esticou na cabeça, olhando pela volta do quarto, como se procurasse alguém. Lílian baixou a cabeça, suspirando, e se afastou da porta, abrindo-a:

- ...Pode entrar, senhor Bandeira.

O português a olhou um pouco admirada, para depois entrar, a passos suaves, cuidadosos, como se de repente os espinhos de Zz'gashi fossem brotar do chão.

- Bem... – começou Lílian, passando as mãos pelas costas – Tanto tempo aqui... só agora tenho tempo de agradecer ao senhor por tudo.

- Por tudo o quê? – perguntou, virando-se de repente, como se esperasse um ataque.

- Ora. Por ter... nos aceitado em sua casa de volta. Por ter... bem, fornecido tudo que eu precisava.

- Não fiz nada além de minha obrigação. – murmurou, convencendo-se de que, de fato, o cômodo não iria lhe _atacar_. Pigarreou, sem jeito – A senhorita não deveria ter feito o que fez.

- Eu não fiz nada. – murmurou, simplória – Seus homens é que tinham uma mira péssima.

- Jamais iria ferir a senhorita, senhorita Lílian! – disse, enérgico – Nós tínhamos um único alvo.

Ele silenciou. Passou a mão na cabeça, e se estremeceu:

- Senhorita Lílian... sabes o quanto é cara para mim... jamais seria capaz de lhe ferir... és um anjo, uma deusa, uma rainha, uma...

Lílian cruzou os braços, o olhando com raiva. Ele, sem medo, se aproximou, e disse:

- ...Eu daria o mundo para ter seu amor.

- ...Era tudo uma maldição de amor. – lembrou Lílian, sorrindo torto – O senhor mesmo não disse? Um amor maldito.

- Imagine! Todo amor é sagrado! Inclusive... os insanos! Os descontrolados!

- Escute aqui, senhor Bandeira... – murmurou, sem paciência – Eu não quero ser indelicada, mas... o que trouxe o senhor aqui, exatamente?

Manuel Bandeira parou. Pensou por um instante e retirou da blusa um envelope timbrado do governo mágico inglês. Lílian abriu.

- É a ordem dada do ministério para a senhorita Málaga. – disse, sorrindo torto – Em uma semana será o julgamento dela.

Lílian fez um "oh" e dobrou a carta novamente, deixando-a na penteadeira. Manuel a acompanhou com o olhar:

- Não vai dizer nada?

- Dizer o quê? – perguntou, simplória – Era óbvio que ela seria julgada quando voltássemos.

- E está assim, tranqüila? – estranhou.

- ...Não deveria estar? – também estranhou. Mas Manuel Bandeira não disse nada, a olhou, em silêncio. Soltou um risinho debochado, e deu as costas. Lílian piscou algumas vezes, descruzando os braços.

- Engraçado... – disse Manuel, da porta, rindo – Zz'Gashi acabou por mexer com todos os nossos sentimentos. Ele se foi. De fato. E os levou com ele.

- ...O que quer dizer? – perguntou Lílian, adiantando-se até Manuel.

- Era tudo uma _ilusão de amor_. – repetiu Manuel Bandeira – O anjo nunca amou o demônio. Passe bem. Donzela.

Manuel saiu, mas Lílian não foi atrás dele. Voltou e se sentou na cama – já rebaixada. Pensou e pensou durante muito tempo. Não era o combinado? Leah sairia de Azkaban, ajudaria, voltaria, e seria julgada novamente. Ou havia alguma coisa que ela não estava sabendo? Não, Ela saberia de tudo.

Leah entrou no quarto no fim da tarde, procurou Lílian, mas não achou. Esticou o corpo para o lado da varanda e percebeu que ela estava lá, sentada na grade, no cantinho, quase imperceptível.

- Ei, tia, ta escondidinha aí porque? – perguntou, se aproximando e encostando as costas na grade. Ela estava com as costas na parede, abraçada a uma das pernas, dobrada sobre a base de madeira da grade da varanda. Parecia aborrecida, olhando para frente. – Achei que estivesse animada, temos que fazer as malas! Amanhã de tarde pegaremos o trem de volta pra Londres. Que cara é essa?

- Nada. – murmurou.

- Você não emburra à toa. Eu emburro. Que é? Pode falar.

- Nada, já disse. – suspirou – Foi só... o chato do Manuel que veio aqui.

- ...Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- não, não fez. Só me entregou a carta do seu julgamento.

- Ah. É, ele anda feliz com isso. – murmurou – Se no fim das contas eu não tivesse que agradecer a caridade daquele imbecil, eu já teria chutado o saco dele. Não que ter gratidão me impede de chutar o saco dele, mas você sabe, se eu o fizer, você fica puta comigo.

- ...Ele parecia feliz demais ao ver você ir a julgamento de novo.

- Claro, né? Volto pra Azkaban.

- Mas sua pena vai diminuir. – disse, achando estranho – Você cumpriu o trato!

Leah mostrou uma visível expressão de dor ao escutar isso. Lílian percebeu:

- O que foi?

- ...Nada. – suspirou, repetindo o gesto de Lílian.

- ...Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. – disse, levemente se aborrecendo com Leah.

- Ora, deixe disso.

- Que cara foi essa? Que cara era aquele do senhor Bandeira?

- Sei lá. A cara é dele. Feia daquele jeito, que culpa tenho eu?

Lílian franziu as sobrancelhas:

- ...Não está escondendo nada de mim, está?

Leah piscou. Suspirou, e se apoiou no joelho dobrado de Lílian, pondo o rosto na mão, de lado:

- Tô não, tia. Te juro.

- Você escondeu Zz'Gashi de mim. Porque não esconderia outra coisa?

- Ora essa! Seria tão legal chegar pra você e dizer "Ó, Liloca, na verdade eu sou um capeta feio rap diabo, cheio de enormes e venenosos espinhos saindo da minhas costas, presas de dragão, ando que nem um dinossauro bêbado, um bafo de derreter bujão de gás e uma queda especial por comer vísceras humanas!" Não veja me condenar por isso.

- Achei que confiava em mim, só isso. – murmurou, olhando para o chão.

- Não é uma questão de confiança. É questão de proteção.

- Tudo bem. – disse Lílian – Não vou ficar te condenando por causa disso.

- ...Bem... quanto ao meu julgamento... – disse, sem muita segurança – Eu não acho que eu vá me... _dar muito bem_. Eles vão dar um jeito de me ferrar. Mas não se preocupe. Você terá feito sua parte. E eu... bem, eu tenho tudo em mente.

- Tudo em mente o quê?

- Ahm. – de repente Leah parou, como se tivesse falado o que não deveria – Ora, em mente. Planos para se eu me ferrar. Se eu me ferrar, posso matar o ministro, só de raiva. E o Manuel bandeira. Se é pra me foder, que me foda com prazer.

Lílian soltou um gemido, e riu do comentário. Leah olhou para o horizonte da baía ao longe, e comentou:

- Ei. Hoje é o ápice da próxima lua cheia.

- Nossa, já faz um mês? – comentou Lílian, em tom baixo de voz.

- É. Hoje meus poderes voltam. – disse, sorridente.

- Hum. Legal. – sorriu Lílian, olhando a companheira. Em seguida ela perguntou, um pouco decepcionada – Ah, não... seus poderes voltam?

- Ta reclamando do quê?

Lílian baixou a cabeça, rindo.

- Que é?

- ..Seus olhos vão voltar a ser violetas. – sorriu, tombando o rosto.

- AH NÃO! Sua TARADA MANIACA por olhos! Vá furar o olho de outro caboclo!

- Oh, leah, não seja tão rude... só estou dizendo que vou sentir falta de ver você assim.

- certo. Também gosto dos meus olhos, mas sei lá, sem olhos violetas me sinto... vazia. É estranho.

- Seus olhos violetas são estranhos. Não são feios. São diferentes. Mas seus olhos azuis...

- ...Quer parar?

- Porque você nunca aceita um elogio meu? – perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Leah recuou, parecendo chocada:

- Como assim não aceito? Claro que aceito. Adoro elogios!

- Não aceita não! Só porque eu disse que achei seus olhos bonitos, sempre me xinga, murmura ou reclama.

- certo. Gosto de elogios. Mas não dos _seus_. É estranho. Por motivos inúmeros e óbvios, começando pelo mais leve de "eu tentei e sempre tento matar você quando tenho tempo / chance".

- Hum, ok. Então não digo mais nada. – riu, dando de ombros.

- Oh, não faça isso! Continue, eu adoro elogios. Só que com os seus sempre fico mais sem graça. – disse, dando um sorrisão claramente exagerado.

- Palhaça. – balançou a cabeça – Só a gente pra ficar aqui falando esse monte de abobrinha.

- Não são abobrinhas. Você vai sentir saudades dos meus belos olhos azuis. Isso é grave.

- Se você diz... seus olhos são do tipo que dão inveja. Juro pra você, é um azul que nunca vi em ninguém... em nenhum outro lugar.

- Ah, mas eu sou única e fodona. – dizia, se gabando.

- ...Eu não sei se é um azul da cor do mar... se é um azul da cor do céu. Pra você, que sempre foi chamada de demônio... eu diria que talvez sejam azuis da cor do manto de Deus.

- Ah, que profundidade... Ei. Perái. Azul é a cor do manto da Virgem Maria, não de deus. Sua MULA!

- Ow. Ora, que seja! Você entendeu. Não sacrifique. São profundamente... e estupidamente... azuis. Sem mancha alguma.

- É... pra quem também tem atraentes olhos de esmeralda, você até que está bem confortável elogiando os outros.

- Esmeralda foi cafona.

- Ah, certo.

Lílian desviou o olhar, para o fim da ladeira. Leah, ainda pendurada em seus joelhos, olhou para baixo. Era Manuel bandeira, na esquina, as olhando friamente, enquanto recebia uma carga de produtos para a taverna.

- Tsc. – murmurou Leah entre os dentes – Que portuga mala.

- ...O ódio que ele olha pra gente é mais do que escandaloso. – murmurou Lílian, também sem quase mover a boca.

- Também, tu queria o que? – disse, parando de olhar Manuel e olhando Lílian, que também a olhou – O velho era mó tarado em você. Ele é feio, velho, chato e idiota. Mas, querendo ou não, é rico. O melhor partido desse lugar. O cara deve pegar a mulherada em troca de favor. Não se conforma de não "ter tido" você. Pra ele isso não é nem um pé, são dois pés no saco.

- ele é meio delirante. – murmurou, olhando leah.

- Bem... ele queria porque queria você... e ao invés de ficar com ele... você correu atrás de mim. Ele tentou fazer de mim um demônio descontrolado, pra você concordar em acabar comigo e ficar do lado dele, mas, no fim, você nem pensou nessa possibilidade.

Manuel ainda as olhava, de tempos em tempos, como se as vigiasse, e ao mesmo tempo, conferia a mercadoria que recebia. Leah suspirou, e disse, meio sem graça:

- Ele mostrou pra você quem eu era, na verdade. E mesmo sendo um monstro horrível, você não quis me abandonar. Deve ter doído.

Lílian abriu um largo sorriso, de repente se sentindo bastante orgulhosa com alguma cosia. Esticou os braços, e puxou Leah pelo pescoço, lhe abraçando com força. De fato, tudo tinha acabado bem. Só faltava ter, de vez, seu final feliz. Ao procurar Manuel Bandeira de novo, nenhuma das duas viu sinal dele.

* * *

N.A1: Eu tardu mais num fáiu! xD Penúltimo capítulo da Medo do Escuro.

N.A 2: Nada a acrescentar. Ah, só aviso q nem adianta perguntar da espada dos deuses. nem sei quando continuo. Por que? ora, porque a EdD é bem mais dificil/complicada de se fazer. tomo MUITO cuidado com ela, escrevo primeiro no CADERNO, depois passo pro computador, para mandar pra cada beta reader corrigir, cada uma das 3, e só depois de receber o arquivo eu posto. Já a MdE é toda avacalhada mesmo, hehehehe

N.A 3: Fãs de Leah e Lílian. Cuidado. X-D


	14. Ato 14: O Fascínio de um Amor

**Ato XVI: Fascínio de Um Amor **

_O fortuna, velut luna (Ó destino, inconstante como a lua)  
O fortuna, velut luna (Ó destino, inconstante como a lua)_

_Vire-se,  
e sinta o aroma do que você não vê.  
Feche os seus olhos Está tão claro..._

_Aqui está o espelho,  
por trás há uma tela.  
Ambos os caminhos você pode seguir_

_Não pense duas vezes antes de ouvir seu coração.  
Siga o rastro de um novo começo._

_O que você precisa,  
e tudo o que você sente.  
É apenas uma questão de lidar._

_No centro da tempestade você pode ver um solitário pombo.  
A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave para o fascínio de um amor!_

_O fortuna, velut luna (Ó destino, inconstante como a lua)  
O fortuna, velut luna (Ó destino, inconstante como a lua)_

_O caminho de exceções guia para a Torre da Sabedoria_

_Tente pensar sobre isso essa é a chance de viver sua vida e descobrir O que é isso O que é o fascínio de um amor_

_O fortuna, velut luna (Ó destino, inconstante como a lua)  
O fortuna, velut luna (Ó destino, inconstante como a lua)_

_Olhe em volta, são apenas pessoas.  
Você pode ouvir essa voz?  
Ache aquele que te guiará para os limites de sua escolha._

_Mas se você estiver no centro da tempestade, apenas pense naquele pombo solitário.  
A experiência de sobrevivência é a chave para o fascínio de um amor._

_(Gravity Of Love – Enigma)_

* * *

Ao fim da tarde, Leah e Lílian terminavam de arrumar as bagagens, prontas para embarcarem de volta para a Inglaterra naquela noite. Enquanto Lílian carregava as malas, Leah parecia forçar o olhar para longe da varanda.  
- Que foi? – perguntou Lílian, se aproximando.  
- Olhe aqueles dois lá na praia – disse, apontando dois minúsculos pontinhos na areia da baía – Será o que estou pensando?  
- Ora... vamos averiguar. Ih, não, você não tem poderes mágicos.  
- Para isso eu tenho. Meus poderes estão voltando devagar. Vamos lá.

Reverendo Joaquim passeava com sua amiga pela praia, conversando calmamente. Ela parecia tímida perto dele. Ele parecia sereno. Era como se ainda fossem mesmo grandes amigos. O amor que ele dizia sentir pela amiga era verdadeiro e óbvio em seu olhar. Já ela parecia ter medo desse sentimento. Conversava sobre sua família, sobre seus problemas cotidianos, com problemas com os filhos, o marido, mas parecia não gostar muito de falar sobre isso, achando que 'ofenderia' o amigo. O que não acontecia.  
- Não precisa se sentir assim. - riu Joaquim, sereno, sentando-se numa pedra ao lado da amiga, próximo a algumas árvores da mata na beira da baía – Não somos amigos?... Gostaria que você se sentisse á vontade, ao meu lado.  
- ...Mas eu me sinto. Mas é que.  
Nisso duas aves pousavam num galho atrás deles. A mulher ergueu o olhar, para se distrair. Era um grande falcão marrom avermelhado, e um pequeno e invocado corvo muito negro e brilhante. Ela voltou a olhar para baixo, continuando a conversar.  
- O que você vai fazer na Inglaterra?  
- ... Vou num julgamento. – disse, sorrindo, de costas para as duas aves – Ajudar uma amiga. Não demoro.  
- ...Aquele demônio, não? – disse, em voz baixa.  
Nisso o corvo soltou um baixo som, como se estivesse descontente. "Crac", grasnou. O falcão lhe olhou, sério.  
- Não diga isso. – pediu o padre – Ela não é um demônio, é apenas vítima de uma maldição.  
- Você se arriscou aqui, eu sei. – resmungou – Porque insiste em ajudar?  
- Porque eu devo fazer isso.  
- Você é um padre, não deveria se envolver com isso.  
- Não é mais uma questão de religião... é apenas.  
O corvo mais uma vez grasnou. Duas vezes, como se reclamasse de alguma coisa, com cara de bravo. O falcão, então, deu dois passos para o lado e também emitiu um som, fazendo o corvo o olhar, ofendido. Em resposta, ele também se afastou. E soltou mais um grasno. O falcão replicou, também. O corvo abriu as asas e o olhou, fazendo "CRAAC CRAC CRAC". O Falcão também respondeu, virando-se, "KYA!". E, assim, as duas aves ficaram uma de frente pra outra, as asas erguidas, se bicando. CRÉ! KYA! CRÉ CRÉ! KYA! KYA! – Até que o Reverendo Joaquim se encolheu, virando-se, bravo:  
- Escuta aqui, vocês duas, façam o favor de parar com essa BAGUNÇA AÍ?  
A amiga do padre recuou, espantada. O padre, bravo, ergueu os braços para as duas aves, que imediatamente pararam e o olharam, assustadíssimas.  
- Se continuarem com essa bagunça, vou tocar vocês duas!  
As duas aves pareceram super ofendidas, resmungaram, e voaram. A amiga do padre pareceu bastante assustada. Ele voltou-se para ela, bravo, e desfez a expressão:  
- Oh, desculpe, meu anjo... sei que sou franciscano e deveria amar todos os animais... Claro, amo todos eles... mas alguns... simplesmente me tiram do sério. Me perdoe.

* * *

- A culpa foi sua! – xingou Lílian, pegando uma das malas.  
- Minha o caralho! – reclamou Leah, também pegando outra.  
- Que tinha que ralhar no meio da conversa?  
- A menina era puta feia, meu!  
- Ora essa, cale a boca!  
- Muito bem... as passarinhas estão prontas? – sorriu Joaquim, chegando na porta do quarto.  
- Ah! Joaquim! Me... me perdoe! – pediu Lílian, sem graça – Eu juro que.  
- Eu teria percebido até mesmo se vocês estivessem caladas. Seria o cúmulo um falcão e um corvo, um do lado do outro, olhando a paisagem de uma baía portuguesa.  
- Hum. Certo. – murmurou Lílian, ainda sem graça.  
- Bem, querem ajuda? – ofereceu o padre, carregando algumas malas.

* * *

Chegaram na estação de trem no fim da tarde, com o sol se pondo. Ela era na parte detrás da vila, descendo uma colina. Enquanto os outros empilhavam as malas para embarcar no trem que havia chegado, Leah permanecia no caminho para a vila, olhando para a maravilhosa vista da vila e do mar. O vento balançava sua roupa e seu cabelo com calma, e ela olhava a paisagem, perdida em pensamentos, com uma expressão um pouco triste.  
- ... Ei. Vamos? – chamou Lílian, em tom baixo, a olhando.  
- Ah. Vamos. – disse leah, ainda olhando o horizonte.  
- Pensando em quê? Vai sentir falta daqui?  
- É... vou.  
- JURA? – espantou-se.  
- Ah, sim. – murmurou – Joaquim, a tia sem sexo da taverna... Augusto.  
- Hum. Ora, você vai ter sua pena reduzida depois do julgamento. Vai poder vir aqui, de novo. Mesmo se estiver velhinha. – consolou.  
Leah olhou Lílian, sorrindo, mas num visível sorriso deprimido, como se soubesse de alguma coisa ruim sobre tudo.  
- ... O que foi? – perguntou.  
- Eu ia fugir com Augusto. – disse, sorrindo triste.  
- ... Fugir? – estranhou Lílian, rindo.  
- É. Fugir. – riu Leah, balançando a cabeça – Ele tinha me chamado pra fugir com ele.  
- E você ia?  
- ... Claro.  
Lílian abriu a boca, chocada:  
- Mas e seu julgamento? Sua responsabilidade, minha responsabilidade, eu.  
- Ora essa, eu sei que vou me foder, Lílian. Eu vou ficar em Azkaban muuuito tempo. Augusto era um caçador de recompensa, um pirata. Sem destino, sem lei. Eu ia embora com ele. Sei lá pra onde iríamos.  
- ..De onde você tirou isso? – murmurou, juntando as sobrancelhas – Achei que você só queria... bem... sexo, com ele.  
- Ah, claro! – sorriu, saudosista – Ele tinha mó pintão. Uma delícia de sexo. Ok, não falo mais – riu, vendo a cara de Lílian – Mas... sei lá. De repente... começou a ter... outra coisa, além disso.  
- ... Outra coisa. Que faria você fugir e ficar com ele o resto da vida?  
- Sim. Ele era todo rude, mas... de repente, com ele... eu me sentia protegida. É estranho dizer isso. Mas eu tinha a impressão que, com ele... eu estaria em paz. Minha vida seria uma grande aventura, a cada dia. Eu ia gostar disso.  
Lílian a olhou longamente.  
- É por isso que me sinto tão mal de ir embora. – sussurrou leah – Parece que estou deixando um pedaço de mim aqui.  
- ... Todas nós estamos. – disse Lílian, em tom baixo.  
- Você não tanto quanto eu. Essa sua outra parte, Lílian... ta esperando você voltar. – e, assim, ela desceu a colina, na direção da estação – Vam'bora.

* * *

Já era madrugada, quando o trem cortava o oceano, na direção da Inglaterra. Lílian estava num sofá, olhando para o teto, enquanto Leah estava do lado de fora, olhando a paisagem.  
- O Reverendo Joaquim podia bem estar aqui. – reclamou Lílian – Você poderia ficar alugando ele, pra gente rir e o tempo passar.  
Leah voltou e se sentou no sofá na frente de Lílian, pegando um estranho aparelho quadrado e colocando um fio nos ouvidos, dizendo:  
- Ninguém pode ficar com a gente. Estão indo pro meu julgamento. Sigilo absoluto. Ele está é junto do Manuel Bandeira.  
- Ele não poderá estragar nada, Leah, você vai ver.  
- Hum.  
Leah fechou os olhos, adormecendo. Lílian ainda olhou o teto um tempo, pensativa. Alguma coisa lhe apertava o coração. Minutos depois, olhou leah:  
- Ei, que é isso? – Leah não respondeu. Lílian percebeu que era um walkman, um aparelho que trouxas usavam pra escutar música. Onde Leah tinha arrumado um? Provavelmente era uma versão bruxa, que ela nem se dera ao trabalho de conhecer. Saiu do seu sofá, e se jogou ao lado dela. Ela nem se mexeu – Vou pegar um. Quero escutar também, ok?  
Leah não se moveu. Lílian, com cuidado, roubou um dos fones e o colocou no ouvido. Tocava mesmo, e com um som muito bom. Deveria ser mesmo algo bruxo, porque ela nem fazia idéia de quem era aquela musica. Deveria ser algum grupo bruxo, também. Respirou fundo, cruzando os braços e deitando a cabeça no ombro de Leah. Era uma música muito boa para se dormir. Parecia mágica. Prestou atenção na letra, depois de uns instantes.  
- "Eu vejo amor... mas eu não consigo ver paixão. Eu sinto perigo, eu sinto obsessão. Não faça joguinhos com aqueles que te amam, porque eu escuto uma voz que diz: 'Eu te amo... Eu te matarei.' (Solidão... eu sinto solidão dentro do meu quarto...) Olhe para o espelho da sua alma... O Amor e o Ódio são um só... O sacrifício se torna vingança, e acredite em mim... um dia você verá o rosto daquele que diz: 'Eu te amo... E eu te matarei. Mas... ainda assim, eu te amarei para sempre.' (Solidão... eu sinto solidão dentro do meu quarto"  
Lílian abriu os olhos e disse:  
- ... É uma letra triste.  
Leah entreabriu os olhos e a olhou, sorrindo com o canto da boca. Instantes depois, voltou a fechar os olhos, sem dizer nada.  
Lílian tirou o fone do ouvido e se levantou:  
- Você vai mesmo dormir a viagem inteira? Deixe pra dormir quando morrer. – sorriu.  
- Qual será a graça de dormir depois que morrer? – perguntou Leah – Não terá tanta graça. Lílian foi até a varanda, e ficou lá muito tempo. Leah pareceu cansar de escutar música e foi atrás de Lílian, que permanecia vendo a vista do oceano calmo, e da lua cheia.  
- Estou me sentindo zonza. – comentou Leah.  
- ... Enjôo? – perguntou Lílian – Em menos de uma hora a gente chega.  
- Não, não é enjôo. - Leah parou no meio da pequena varanda, e olhou a lua – está chegando a hora.  
- ... Não vá vomitar aí. – murmurou Lílian, se recostando na parede, quando Leah fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o alto, ainda de olhos fechados.  
Leah abriu os braços, respirando profundamente. Na quarta vez em que respirou, Lílian realmente achou que ela estava fazendo graça e ia vomitar. Mas, ao invés disso, um círculo branco saiu do chão, ao redor dela, e se ergueu em várias estrelas brancas de luz, desaparecendo em seguida. Leah mais uma vez respirou fundo, meio zonza.  
- ... Tudo bem? – perguntou Lílian, ainda um pouco espantada.  
- Pronto. – disse Leah, de costas, olhando as mãos. Virou-se, sorrindo – Último instante de trouxa. Meus poderes voltaram.  
Lílian a olhou longamente. Leah se virou, sorrindo, com o punho fechado, na altura do rosto. Como mágica, seus olhos não eram mais azuis, eram novamente violetas. Mas pareciam brilhar na mesma intensidade. Por um breve instante, Lílian não a reconheceu. Por outro instante, ela sabia que Leah era "Leah" de novo.  
- ... Ei, que cara você fez agora... – murmurou Leah, visivelmente 'murchando.  
- Hum? Nada... – sussurrou Lílian, olhando para o chão.  
- ...Tu queria que eu fosse trouxa pra sempre, sua chata? – reclamou, em tom baixo – Ah, sim. Meus lindos olhos azuis se foram. Bem, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Não precisa ficar assim.  
Mas Lílian não disse nada.  
- Ora... – resmungou Leah, baixinho, também ficando desanimada – Não achei que isso fosse te deixar tão pra baixo, poxa.  
- Não é isso... É que... sei lá, você sem poderes.  
- Sem poderes?  
- Parecia meio... indefesa.  
- Indefesa? – estranhou.  
- Não indefesa, mas... – sussurrou Lílian – Sei que você é perfeita com seus poderes, mas é que... você sem poderes dava a impressão de que... precisava ser protegida. Ser... cuidada. Só isso.  
Leah parou, pensando alguns instantes. Lílian ainda sussurrou, erguendo o rosto: - Enquanto você estava sem poderes, eu sentia que tinha que cuidar de você. – finalizou Lílian, realmente parecendo triste com aquilo – Agora, com poderes, você volta a ser toda aquela independência e auto suficiência.  
Ela suspirou, e olhou Leah longamente:  
- ... Eu ainda não acredito em você, infelizmente. Eu sei... que você, em algum lugar, esconde alguma coisa de mim.  
- Se eu estiver escondendo alguma de você, Liloca, é porque eu terei um motivo bom para isso, e você vai entender meus motivos quando chegar a hora. Mas agora... você deveria saber, que eu sou auto suficiente pro mundo inteiro.  
Lílian mordeu os lábios, e fez que sim com a cabeça. Mas Leah sorriu torto e sussurrou:  
- Pro mundo inteiro. ...Menos pra você. – Leah suspirou, olhando pra baixo, pondo as mãos nos bolsos – Você sabe que tem que cuidar de mim. Sempre teve que cuidar, e vai "continuar tendo que". Senão eu faço caquinha.  
Leah ainda lhe deu um meio sorriso, também meio triste. Lílian respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça, confirmando. Durante algum tempo, continuou de cabeça baixa, olhando o chão, sem ter muita coragem de olhar Leah. De repente, as duas pareceram ter sido tomadas por uma perceptível tristeza, naquele absoluto silêncio da noite. Leah, na frente dela, na mesma posição, a olhava com um ar triste, inconsolável. Nenhuma das duas saberia dizer o que aconteceria ao certo no próximo dia, no julgamento, mas alguma má impressão estava entre as duas. Lílian fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e ergueu o rosto:  
- ...O que você acha que vai lhe acontecer?  
- Quer saber...? Já não me importa mais. – respondeu, baixinho.  
Ela a olhou alguns breves instantes, para, em seguida, quase que naturalmente, inclinar o corpo, tombar o rosto, e lhe dar um doce beijo. Lílian prendeu a respiração, encolhendo os ombros. Segundos depois, quando Leah se afastou, ela abriu os olhos, sentindo que absolutamente não tinha reação. Com a boca entreaberta, levemente assustada, ergueu o olhar para Leah, sem se mover. Leah abriu os olhos, mas apesar de também estar sem ação, não se afastou tanto. Não parecia que teria pernas para dar um passo para trás.  
- Por que... fez isso? – sussurrou Lílian, ainda levemente encolhida.  
Leah piscou algumas vezes, recuando. Olhou dos lados, e murmurou:  
- ...Sei lá. – disse, dando um riso meio nervoso – Deve... ter dado vontade de fazer. Desculpe.  
Leah suspirou e entrou novamente no trem. Lílian piscou, olhando o chão, e ergueu o olhar. O trem acabava de entrar no continente, e as luzes das cidades eram vistas ao longe, na paisagem. Minutos depois ela entrou, para juntar suas coisas. Leah colocava uma mochila nas costas.  
- É bom arrumarmos as coisas mesmo. – disse Lílian, olhando as malas na beira do vagão, na parede – Já daqui a pouco iremos chegar.  
- É. – disse, meio brandamente. Olhou para a frente alguns instantes e virou-se para Lílian – Ahm... escute, eu queria te dar um presente. Enfim... antes de chegarmos.  
- ...Presente? – perguntou Lílian, às suas costas – O que é?  
- Sua mão. – pediu.  
Lílian esticou a sua mão e Leah a segurou, para em seguida tirar do bolso uma brilhante aliança de prata. Então, retirou a que Lílian usava e colocou a sua no lugar.  
- ... Anel de prata. – disse Lílian, olhando o dedo - ...O que tem nele?  
- Nada. – disse, dando de ombros – Só meu nome.  
- Certo. Agora... pode me devolver? – disse, esticando a mão e pedindo a aliança que Leah ainda segurava na mão.  
- Ora, mas essa daí é igual à esta. – sorriu Leah – Tenho um lugar melhor pra essa velha aqui.  
E, sem pensar, atirou com força a aliança de Lílian pela janela, que quicou no trilho e caiu dentro do rio que margeava os trilhos do trem. Lílian soltou um grande berro, pendurando-se na janela:  
- SUA LOUCA! MINHA ALIANÇA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MINHA ALIANÇA!  
Leah riu, vendo o desespero de Lílian. Ela, com raiva, depois de choramingar e correr pelas janelas e varanda do vagão, avançou em Leah a agarrando pela gola da blusa, visivelmente enraivecida:  
- AQUELA ERA MINHA ALIANÇA! MINHA.  
- Sua aliança de noivado com Tiago. Eu sei. – sorriu Leah, tranqüila.  
- E agora, o que eu faço!  
- Você tem uma igual. Qual o problema?  
- Como qual o problema, se ele descobrir, ah, meu DEUS! – disse Lílian, dando as costas e pondo as mãos na cabeça.  
- E ele vai descobrir?  
Lílian parou. Respirou profundamente e virou-se para Leah. Ela ainda sorria, mas visivelmente triste:  
- Você realmente acha que Tiago vai reparar que você está usando outra aliança, e não a dele?  
- Hum... – suspirou Lílian, olhando o chão – Certo. Não vai.  
- Vocês vão se casar em menos de um ano, certo? Quando isso acontecer, você inevitavelmente deixará de usar essa, e usará uma de ouro. Com o nome dele. Pra sempre.  
- É. Pra sempre. – pensou, olhando o tapete.  
- Então, não seja egoísta, enquanto você não casa com ele de vez, use esse meu presente. É pra você se lembrar de mim.  
Lílian, de cabeça baixa, olhou Leah, de soslaio. - Eu não vou rever você tão cedo, Lílian. – disse Leah – E muito menos estarei no seu casamento. Mas eu vou me lembrar de você. E, enquanto você usar essa aliança aí, também vai se lembrar de mim.  
- ...Você é bem atrevida. – murmurou Lílian, passando a mão na franja – Sua... maluca. E além disso... não precisarei de uma aliança sua pra me lembrar de você. Se eu quiser ver sua cara feia, é só ir em Azkaban, enquanto você estiver lá.  
Leah apenas respondeu com o sorriso levemente magoado. Lílian mais uma vez se incomodou com aquele imenso ar de tristeza dela, mas resolveu não perguntar.

* * *

Os aurores foram receber o pessoal na estação. Junto deles alguns representantes do Ministério. Estes receberam os portugueses Manuel Bandeira e o Reverendo Joaquim, e foram encaminhados para uma carruagem sem falar muito com os outros.  
Lupin seguiu os dois com uma leve expressão de dor, até entrarem na carruagem. Dumbledore chegou ao seu lado:  
- Eu também acho extremamente exagerado o cuidado que todos têm quando se trata de Leah. Veja bem, quem pode provar que, dessa vez, ela não foi a vilã, mas a heroína? Ao seu jeito, claro.  
- Não me incomodo com Leah. – disse Lupin – Não a conheço direito, não posso ter uma opinião tão forte quanto a sua ou de Lílian, professor. Mas... me incomoda o fato de a tratarem como... um monstro. Sempre.  
- Entendo perfeitamente. – sorriu Dumbledore, pondo a mão em seu ombro – E cá entre nós... existem monstros bem mais feios habitando dentro daqueles que julgam pequenas diferenças como monstruosidades.  
- Todos nós temos algum monstro dentro de nós. Alguns maiores, outros menores. Mas todos são monstros.  
- Os monstros mais cruéis são os mais bem vestidos.  
- Diziam que havia um anjo perfeito como Deus. Mais lindo quanto Deus. E tão poderoso quanto Deus. O mais amado de todos os anjos.  
- Lúcifer.  
- Lúcifer. É.  
Dumbledore e Lupin se viraram quando Leah descia do vagão, carregando algumas malas. Lupin se adiantou, porque, na frente dela, havia parado um rapaz moreno, que usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom, ao invés da roupa de auror ou de auror supremo.  
Leah ergueu o olhar e parou na frente do rapaz. Olhou-o durante alguns segundos, e disse, sorrindo torto:  
- Não precisa me olhar com essa cara feia, Tiago. Eu não piquei Lílian em pedacinhos e comi ela com patê e torradas na hora do chá.  
Quando Tiago colocou a mão na cintura, na altura do cinto, dentro da jaqueta, alguém pulou em cima dele, sem a menor cerimônia. Tiago girou, tentando se reequilibrar, com Lílian pendurada em seu pescoço.  
- Santo Deus! – exclamou, passando a mão na franja, enquanto Lílian punha os pés no chão de novo – Quer me matar, menina?  
Lílian exibia um largo sorriso ao ver o noivo, ficou na ponta dos pés, agarrando seu rosto, e lhe enchendo de beijos.  
- Ah, eu sei que gostou da surpresa. – riu – Vamos, diga que eu sou demais e que você me ama.  
- Seu tratante. – riu Lílian – Você disse que só voltaria em três meses.  
- Mas eu voltarei...! – disse, apontando Dumbledore – Agradeça ao professor, que conseguiu milagrosos três dias de folga pra mim. Não era para eu estar aqui. De qualquer forma, eu não poderia perder o último julgamento dela. – e abraçou Lílian, parecendo aliviado – Será como tirar o mundo das minhas costas escutar a sentença final dela.  
Lílian suspirou, desmanchando o sorriso por um instante, ainda lhe abraçando. Claro que ele falava de Leah. Ele não pronunciava seu nome, ele não falava com ela. Ele só queria vê-la morta, presa, torturada, seja lá o que fosse pior. Diferente de Lílian, Tiago não foi capaz de reconhecer uma possibilidade de 'redenção' para ela, e, assim como centenas, milhares de pessoas, sentia uma única coisa ao escutar seu nome: ódio. Puro. Mortal.  
Nessa hora os aurores cercavam Leah, que parecia apática. O Ministro também se aproximou.  
- Estica as mãos aí, donzela. – disse uma amistosa voz vinda do meio dos aurores de cara fechada – Precisamos cumprir aqueles padrões chatos pra diabo. Você sabe.  
Leah sorriu. Eram Sirius e Lupin. Sirius, com sua habitual cara de conquistador. Parecia se sentir importante.  
- E quem disse que eu esticarei as mãos para você me algemar, seu monte de estrume? – riu Leah, sacana.  
- Bem... – riu Sirius – Eu sou o único com algemas, querida. Lupin não tem. Ou quer que algum daqueles ali detrás o faça?  
- Ah, sei... a única oportunidade de você se sentir gente na vida... Porque eu iria colaborar?  
Leah olhou Sirius durante longos segundos. Depois olhou Lupin, que sorriu e deu de ombros. Ela, então, suspirou, e esticou as mãos:  
- Certo. Vá em frente.  
- UAAAAAAAU! – exclamou Sirius, algemando-a com cara de poderoso. Em seguida a olhou, já algemada – Puxa vida. Olha só. Você não faz idéia da quantidade de pensamentos loucos que ver você assim proporciona a um homem!  
- Eh, Sirius... – comentou Lupin, chegando perto de seu ouvido – Você não tá esquecendo de nada não?  
- Oh! Céus! – exclamou Sirius, se adiantando – Suas espadas!  
E, assim ele retirou as espadas da cintura de Leah, e sua varinha, enquanto Lupin ria e ela balançava a cabeça, xingando de "idiota" para baixo. Dumbledore, o Ministro, Lílian e Tiago se aproximaram, enquanto Sirius e Lupin seguravam Leah pelos braços, apenas seguindo o 'padrão.  
- Bem... a boa notícia é que não ficará em Azkaban até seu julgamento. – sorriu Dumbledore – Ficará em um quarto, em um lugar que, por motivos burocráticos e de 'segurança', não vou lhe dizer. Mas, descanse. Daqui a dois dias será seu julgamento.  
- O Ministério estará se preparando, senhorita. – disse o Ministro, sério – Não tente nenhuma graça. Estamos muito bem preparados para realizar seu julgamento. Não conseguirá escapar. Nem se você se tornar aquele monstro que se tornou em Portugal.  
Leah cerrou os dentes pro Ministro, fazendo um "grrrrruns", de sacanagem.  
- Não se preocupe, Liloca vai estar lá pra chutar meu traseiro de novo. Né, Liloca? – perguntou, inocente.  
- ...Não me apronte nada, Leah... – murmurou Lílian – Você tem que colaborar também.  
- Ora essa, eu sou um doce. Não sou?  
Nisso Leah mais uma vez parou o olhar em Tiago. Era incrível como a expressão dele se transformava ao vê-la.  
- ... Veio assistir meu julgamento também, senhor Tiago Potter?  
- Você não tem o direito de pronunciar meu nome, muito menos meu sobrenome nessa sua boca imunda. – Leah piscou, o olhando – Eu vim ter o prazer de escutar você levar a sentença de morte. E poder rir ao ver você ser morta da forma mais humilhante que você poderia morrer.  
Leah sorriu, cínica, e inclinou-se na direção dele, falando sedosamente:  
- Isso seria extremamente excitante.  
Tiago avançou. Sirus e Lupin puxaram Leah para trás, num tranco. Lílian agarrou-se a Tiago, quase sendo arrastada por ele:  
- NÃO! TIAGO, PARE! Ela só está te irritando!  
- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Urrou Tiago, apontando Leah – Eu vou pegar você, vou torturar você, como você jamais imaginou! Você vai ficar louca de dor, vai sangrar, vai chorar, e por fim, vai MORRER! DA PIOR FORMA POSSIVEL!  
Com uma certa dificuldade, Tiago foi contido, enquanto Sirius e Lupin empurravam Leah para outra carruagem. Ela foi embora ainda lhe dando um irritante sorrisinho. Tiago ofegava, branco de ódio. Sua boca havia secado de forma incrível.  
- ...Ela não vai escapar dessa... desgraçada... filha da puta... maldita... não vai. Não vai. – murmurava, com ódio.  
- Hey, Tiago, calma. – pediu Lílian, puxando seu rosto, fazendo ele encostar sua testa na dela – Por favor, se acalme, ela já foi. Ela só estava te irritando, por favor, meu amor, não caia nas brincadeiras dela.  
Tiago respirou fundo, se acalmando. Dumbledore se aproximou dele, e lhe disse:  
- Leah ainda gosta de espezinhar quem ela sabe que espezinha. – disse, sereno – Vá aproveitar sua noiva. Devem estar com saudades, precisam colocar todos os assuntos em dia.  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, passando a mão na boca. Lílian mais uma vez se ergueu, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, de mãos dadas:  
- Ordens do professor. Não vamos desobedecê-lo, vamos?  
E, assim, os últimos que ainda estação foram embora, se preparar para o dia do julgamento.

* * *

Já era quase madrugada quando Lílian e Tiago saíam de um restaurante em Hogsmead, e voltavam para o quarto do casarão onde todos os aurores envolvidos no julgamento aguardavam. Era incrível a movimentação que um condenado do nível de Leah era capaz de fazer no mundo bruxo.  
- ...Soube do que houve em Portugal. – disse Tiago, quando chegaram no balcão da recepção do casarão, lembrando muito um hotel luxuoso – Não acho que ela vá conseguir se safar dessa vez. Eu realmente espero que não.  
- ...Não vamos mais falar dela. – pediu Lílian, suspirando, quando a recepcionista lhe entregava uma carta do Ministério – Vamos deixar isso pra depois de amanhã.  
Subindo para o quarto, Lílian abriu a correspondência.  
- O que é? – perguntou Tiago.  
- Uma convocação. – disse, sem emoção – Serei a responsável por Leah no julgamento. Natural, como líder dos Aurores Supremos, todo mundo acha que sou a única capaz de parar ela.  
- E é. – disse, lhe abraçando pela cintura por trás, e lhe beijando o rosto – Ah, que paz. Finalmente. Um canto só nosso.  
Lílian virou-se, segurando as mãos de Tiago:  
- E aí? O que vamos fazer amanhã?  
- Ora... sei lá. Passear por Hogsmead. Entrar nessas lojas porcas cheias de tranqueiras. Encher nossas barrigas de doces mágicos e você de presentes. Parece uma boa idéia?  
- Hum... sim, parece. – sorriu, puxando Tiago e lhe beijando. Ele a abraçou, puxando com força, lhe dando um beijo que pareceu resumir toda a imensa saudade que um sentia do outro.  
- Muito bem... – sussurrou Tiago, afastando o rosto, ainda deixando Lílian entre seus braços – Eu teria uma ótima sugestão para agora, mas... imagino que você esteja cansada, e que mereça apenas uma tranqüila noite de sono.  
- ...Que bom. – suspirou, apertadinha no seu abraço, lhe beijando o rosto – Eu preciso mesmo de uma ótima e longa noite de sono.  
- Oh. Droga. – murmurou Tiago – Disse isso só por cavalheirismo... não era pra você concordar.  
Lílian riu, com a testa em seu peito.  
- Eu adoraria fazer amor com você a noite toda. Mas hoje... eu só quero descansar.  
- Perfeitamente, minha rainha. – sorriu, lhe beijando apertado. Lílian soltou um "AH!" quando ele a ergueu no colo – Não se canse mais. Eu a levarei até seu leito, amada donzela.

* * *

Leah estava sentada em uma desconfortável cadeira de madeira antiga, acorrentada pelos pés e pelas mãos ao chão. Tinha alguns hematomas pelo corpo, e o nariz e a boca sangravam. A luz da lua entrava pela janela, entre grades, e a iluminava. Alguém abriu a porta às suas costas, com um gesto da varinha, quebrou as correntes de Leah, que relaxou os músculos, suspirando profundamente:  
- Ah, Deus é Pai. Achei que fosse me deixar aqui até depois de amanhã.  
- Eu sinto muito. – disse Dumbledore – Mas eu não posso ir contra o Ministério da Magia inteiro. Apesar de gostar da idéia.  
- E aí?  
- "E aí" pergunto eu. – sorriu Dumbledore.  
- Ah, sei lá. – murmurou, passando a mão nos pulsos – Tô fudida. Ninguém vai achar que Zz'Gashi não era eu, propriamente dizendo.  
- Apenas uma coisa me preocupa. – comentou Dumbledore.  
- O quê?  
- ...O fato de Lílian ter prometido a própria vida a você, se sua pena não tivesse sido diminuída. Basicamente, foram trocas de juramento. Você se lembra.  
- Ah. Isso me é conveniente. – riu Leah – Mas... eu quero a ajuda do senhor. Se tudo der errado. O senhor ajuda?  
- Se estiver ao meu alcance.  
- Estará. Acredite. Mas... teria coragem... de carregar na consciência a morte de alguém?  
- ... Como assim?  
Leah o olhou longamente. Dumbledore baixou os olhos, arrumou os óculos e mais uma vez a olhou, sem receio algum:  
- Como o líder de todos os aurores, é imperativo que eu tenha que acompanhar várias execuções ao longo da minha vida. Como já acompanhei. Mas é a primeira vez que me oferecem a oportunidade de executar.  
- Ah, o senhor vai entender... se chegar a hora.  
- Perfeitamente. Agora... vamos sair dessa sala horrível?  
- É pra já. Tava sacal agüentar os desaforos e as pancadas desses carrascos do Ministro.

* * *

- Não seríamos bem vistos nos encontrando aqui, no 3 Vassouras. – comentou Dumbledore, no dia seguinte, quando estava na taverna junto de Sirius e Lupin, e Lílian e Tiago entraram.  
- É só uma feliz coincidência. – riu Lílian.  
- Não existe coincidência para o Ministério.  
- A gente convence eles.  
- E aí, professor? – perguntou Tiago, pondo as mãos nos bolsos – Qual o resultado de amanhã? O senhor aposta que finalmente vão condenar aquela mulher à morte?  
O professor olhou Tiago, baixando a cabeça, focalizando-o sobre os óculos. Olhou Lílian, que estava abraçada á cintura de Tiago, mas ela não lhe olhou.  
- Não sei. – disse, simplório – Com toda a minha sinceridade, não sei lhe dizer. Nem por suposição.  
- Eu não acho que aquela maldita vá escapar dessa vez, professor. – disse, entre os dentes – Ela não pode. Ela não vai. Depois de tudo que ela já fez, não tem como eles pouparem a vida dela.  
- Amanhã... será feita justiça, senhor Tiago Potter. – disse, serenamente – Qualquer que seja o resultado, não deverá ser questionado de forma alguma, por ninguém. Porque, a única certeza que tenho é essa: será feita justiça.  
- Enfim... - disse Lílian, respirando fundo – Vamos arrumar uma mesa pra gente, Ti?  
- Oh, claro. – concordou, de repente voltando ao seu bom humor habitual – Senão a gente perde a vaga. Está lotando. Bem, até amanhã, pessoal.  
- Até. – responderam Sirius e Lupin, quase ao mesmo tempo.  
Assim que se afastaram, os três saíram do 3 Vassouras. Já lá fora.  
- O senhor acha que Leah será condenada à morte? – perguntou Lupin.  
- Ela tem motivos de sobra e muita gente torcendo pra isso. – comentou Sirius – Mas sabe que eu acho que ela não... merece? É estranho. Tiago não pode nem sonhar que tô falando isso.  
- Morrer é uma forma de fazer ela "pagar". – disse Lupin – Mas eu acho que, se de repente ela ficasse viva... ela teria como talvez... amenizar tudo que ela fez. Ou, quem sabe... não sei.  
- Viver para servir ao bem seria um castigo e um pagamento melhor do que morrer por ter feito o mal. – avisou Dumbledore – Mas só amanhã saberemos se o Ministério terá a mesma opinião.

* * *

A luz da manhã nublada entrou pela fresta da janela do quarto e iluminava o tapete. Lílian acordou, e ficou um tempo ainda olhando pela fresta, de onde via-se apenas o céu. Soltou um longo suspiro, e Tiago, que estava com sua mão junto da sua, com os dedos entrelaçados, puxou seu braço, lhe beijando a mão.  
- Ora, você estava acordado... – sussurrou, sem olhar pra trás, sorrindo – O que houve, você só acorda depois do meio dia.  
Tiago respirou fundo, lhe beijando o pescoço, e lhe abraçando.  
- Estive aqui, pensado se não era uma ilusão estar abraçado com você.  
- ...Você não engana ninguém. – riu, virando-se para ele, que ainda a abraçava.  
- Sabe, Lily... – suspirou, fazendo uma doce carinha de cachorro sem dono - No fundo, eu ainda acho que acordar com você ao meu lado, nua em meus braços, é apenas o resultado de um poderoso feitiço, que eu joguei em mim mesmo para viver esta ilusão o resto da vida.  
- Ah, Ti, você é um doce... – riu Lílian, lhe apertando o rosto e dando um selinho.  
- Sou tudo o que você quiser que eu seja. É só mandar.  
- ...Não se preocupe. Você já é tudo o que eu poderia querer. – em seguida ela se ergueu, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Já é hora de ir. Sou uma das principais aurores chamadas, você sabe. Melhor chegar mais cedo. Já devem estar me esperando.  
- Certo. – murmurou, esfregando o rosto, para depois também erguer o corpo e dar um beijo no ombro de Lílian – Vá lá, minha heroína. Salve o mundo de novo. Eu encontro você depois.  
- E nada de deixar o quarto desarrumado.  
- Sim, senhora...

* * *

O salão de julgamento era em um dos últimos andares do Ministério. Era um salão enorme, em formato de arena. No centro, apenas um lugar calcado de pedras muito bem polidas. Um muro de dois metros e meio cercava o salão principal. Depois, seguiam-se em forma de estádio várias cadeiras de almofadas, como uma arquibancada, onde ficavam as pessoas autorizadas a assistir o julgamento. Em uma parte do muro, uma pesada e negra porta de ferro permanecia fechada. Á sua frente, do outro lado, a bancada dos juízes também se encontrava elevada, por segurança. No alto da parede do salão, acima da porta negra, um grande relógio marcava as horas, com seu pêndulo dourado balançando molemente.  
Algumas pessoas já se acomodavam nas cadeiras, e o Ministro, além de outros bruxos, já se arrumava na bancada principal. Alguns aurores cercavam a arena. Sirius e Lupin permaneciam junto de outros Aurores Supremos, guardando a bancada principal. Na parte debaixo da arena, estava Lílian, com o traje de auror supremo, a espada prateada e dois punhais na cintura. Ao seu lado, Dumbledore, que a olhou de esguio. Ela respirou profundamente, olhando para a grande porta de ferro negra, colocou a mão na base da espada, e suspirou.  
Quando o relógio badalou uma vez, pontualmente a uma da tarde, o grande portão de madeira estalou. As pessoas silenciaram, e, depois de grandes e inúmeras travas se soltando, o portão se abriu.  
Pelo portão, entrou Leah, acorrentada, empurrada por dois bruxos com capuzes pretos. Ela entrou com uma expressão de indiferença, até quando o público se atreveu a vaiar, e a lhe insultar. Lílian, mais uma vez, suspirou profundamente.  
- Não se desanime. – comentou Dumbledore, calmo – Isso irá terminar logo. Você vai ver.  
- Espero que sim. – sussurrou Lílian. Ela se aproximou dos carrascos – Podem solta-la.  
Eles se olharam, soltaram Leah, deixando-a apenas com as mãos algemadas, e recuaram até o portão.  
- E aí, Liloca? Como foram esses dois dias? – perguntou Leah, bem humorada – Espero que você tenha feito coisas legais, porque os meus foram uma bosta.  
- ...O que você aprontou para eles terem te batido? – perguntou Lílian, em tom baixo, referindo-se ás marquinhas de machucado no canto da boca de Leah e de uma mancha escura ao lado do seu olho, próximo da sobrancelha.  
- Sei lá. Nasci?  
- ...Tudo vai acabar bem, e logo. Você vai ver. – sussurrou Lílian.  
Leah olhou Dumbledore, e os dois não disseram nada. O julgamento começou.  
- Em caráter de exclusividade, eu serei o responsável por seu julgamento, Leah. – disse o Ministro, em voz alta. Continuou a falar, sobre a importância de julgar ela, da honra que ele sentia e do quão desprezível Leah era.  
- Tá se achando gente só por isso. Que mané. – murmurava Leah.  
- ...Diante das atrocidades ocorridas na vila portuguesa, onde você e a nossa digníssima líder dos Auores Supremos estavam, não há como não mudar o teor deste seu julgamento. Para isso, devo convidar para fazer parte dessa mesa, dois ilustres cidadãos, que aceitaram nosso convite: o senhor Manuel Bandeira, e o Reverendo padre Joaquim Novaes.  
Os dois portugueses entraram, e sentaram em locais opostos. O Ministro deu a palavra a um bruxo, responsável pela acusação. Depois de falar muito tempo, deu a palavra a Manuel Bandeira.  
- Esta mulher que aí está... quase destruiu minha vila por completo! – esbravejou, de repente parecendo descontrolado. Leah fechou a cara, brava, enquanto Lílian arregalou os olhos, extremamente chocada com a reação do homem. Ele, então, continuou a gesticular – Ela é um demônio! Um demônio, que se transforma sob a luz da lua, como um lobisomem amaldiçoado! (Ei. – resmungou Lupin, intimamente se ofendendo) Ela matou dezenas de pessoas! Talvez centenas! Com requintes de crueldade. Eu a vi torturar velhos, mulheres e crianças até a morte! Ela devorou a carne e as vísceras de suas vítimas, num canibalismo demoníaco!  
- Eh, ele vai demorar pra perder a empolgação... – suspirou Leah, abaixando a cabeça. Dumbledore cruzou os braços, já na bancada, ao lado do Ministro. Lílian olhava para os lados começando a se desesperar.  
Manuel continuou a esbravejar. O Ministro permitiu.  
- Mande esse homem calar a boca! – gritou Lílian, olhando a bancada.  
Mas ninguém fez nada. À essa altura, toda a platéia de bruxos – e jurados – já haviam se levantado, gritando ordem de pena de morte. Aplaudiam, vaiavam. O Ministro não conseguiu fazer com que se calassem. Apenas Dumbledore, parecendo gritar mais alto que todos, foi ouvido. E tudo silenciou.  
- ... Já não tenho mais nada a declarar. – murmurou Manuel, se sentando – Obrigado.  
- Vá se ferrar, portuga. – resmungou Leah – Agora fodeu mesmo.  
- ... Acho que chega de acusações, não? – disse Dumbledore, olhando o Ministro.  
- Sim. – concordou, se sentando e pegando o martelo – Escutei o necessário, todos nós já sabemos o que devemos fazer.  
- ...escutar a defesa. – completou Dumbledore.  
- ...Ah... ahm... defesa? – perguntou o Ministro, visivelmente constrangido.  
- É de direito de todo e qualquer condenado ter uma defesa. É a vez da palavra ser dada ao Reverendo Joaquim, que também se prestou ao grande favor de vir até aqui.  
- Ah. Sim. Claro. Que a defesa... bem, fale.  
Assim, todos olharam para o Padre, que se levantou, visivelmente trêmulo, com a bíblia e um terço nas mãos, apertados contra seu peito:  
- Ela... ela nunca me fez mal. – murmurou Reverendo Joaquim, agora parecendo uma criatura que ofendesse a própria sombra, por estar ali, defendendo aquela que todo mundo queria matar – Ela salvou um órfão da morte certa! Ela protegeu a mim e à senhorita Lílian! Zz'Gashi era uma consciência demoníaca, que a controlou! Ela estava fora de si! Em seus momentos de lucidez, ela lutou contra si! Ela não merece levar todas essas acusações! Ela não é culpada, ela é uma vítima, como nós fomos! Estou dizendo a verdade! Pela Bíblia que eu carrego, em Nome de Deus, de Jesus Cristo Nosso Senhor!  
- É tudo o que tem a dizer, senhor Joaquim? – perguntou o Ministro. O padre fez que sim, e ele então disse em voz alta – Muito bem. Então, eu devo adiantar ao senhor, que de nada serviu vossa declaração. De que adianta dizer que é verdade, pois jura em nome de Deus, de Jesus, da bíblia, ou de seja lá quem mais for? O senhor se esquece de um pequeno detalhe: todos nós aqui somos bruxos ingleses. Não temos religião. Não acreditamos em seu Deus, nem nesse Jesus Cristo, nem em santo, entidade alguém que vocês rezam nos templos que chamam de igrejas. Não acreditamos em nenhuma linha ou vírgula do que sua religião cristã diz. E muito menos acreditamos na verdade de alguém que jura sobre um livro grosso cheio de baboseiras, que vocês carregam como se fosse sagrado, chamando-o de Bíblia.  
O padre recuou, boquiaberto. Olhou para todos, e sentiu o rosto ficar todo vermelho. Ele se sentou, em silêncio. Manuel Bandeira sorriu. Dumbledore olhou o Ministro, verdadeiramente chocado. Leah ficou extremamente irritada, respirou fundo e avançou. A tempo, Lílian a agarrou, acorrentando-a magicamente ao chão da arena.  
- MAS SEU FILHO DA PUTA, EU VOU M – antes que Leah terminasse, Lílian gritou, em voz alta, segurando Leah.  
- MINISTRO! Antes de dar seu veredicto final, não se esqueça que Leah deve receber uma pena menor que a prisão perpétua! Ou o senhor se esqueceu dessa promessa?  
O Ministro silenciou.  
- É um homem de palavra, Ministro?  
- ...Não duvide de mim, senhorita Evans. Minha palavra vale mais do que ouro. –disse, sério.  
Leah se acalmou. Parou de tentar avançar, e Lílian a libertou de novo. O Ministro se ergueu:  
- Muito bem. Então, diante dos fatos, está na hora de finalmente decidirmos. Que seja feita a justiça.  
Um zum zum zum se seguiu, dos bruxos cochichando, até chegar ao Ministro.  
- Senhorita Leah Málaga. Por todos os crimes cometidos, e pela colaboração de ter auxiliado na quebra de uma antiga maldição que assolava uma vila bruxa portuguesa, esta corte reviu sua pena anterior, de Prisão Perpétua em Azkaban.  
Lílian fechou o punho, soltando um "Yes!". Leah piscou, achando estranho o Ministro dizer aquilo. Até ele bater o martelo:  
- Sua sentença a partir de hoje será de permanecer em Azkaban por 650 anos.  
Dumbledore olhou Leah. Ela, de repente, pareceu achar tudo natural. Lílian simplesmente abriu a boca.  
- Isso... isso é injusto! – gritou Lílian – Ela colaborou! A pena deveria.  
- A pena foi diminuída, senhorita Evans. – disse o Ministro.  
- Mas... mas em 650 anos... em 650 anos ela morre lá dentro! De que adiantará?  
O Ministro foi bater o martelo quando Leah abriu um largo e demoníaco sorriso:  
- Vai encerrar a sessão, Ministro?  
O Ministro vacilou. Os aurores o cercaram.  
- Já que vou mofar lá, posso ter o prazer de fazer uma última coisa! – exclamou Leah, rindo, avançando.  
Mas, ao invés de atacar o Ministro, Leah avançou em Lílian.  
- O quê você...? – exclamou Lílian.  
Leah pôs a mãos na cintura de Lílian, puxou um dos seus punhais, e, com força, lançou às suas costas. O punhal girou no ar, atingindo o pescoço de Manuel Bandeira em cheio.  
- Santo Deus! – exclamou Joaquim.  
- Segurem essa mulher! – urrou o Ministro – Acudam o homem!  
Lílian saltou sobre as costas de Leah, jogando-a no chão. Os aurores correram até Manuel, mas já era tarde, e seu corpo apenas parava de tremer, permanecendo imóvel e sem vida. Dumbledore fechou os olhos, sem se mover.  
- ...Ele está morto. – disse Sirius, se erguendo. Recuou junto de Lupin, para não sujarem os pés no sangue que escorria pelo chão, vindo do pescoço.  
Lílian virou Leah violentamente de costas no chão, ajoelhando-se sobre ela. Agarrou-se à gola da roupa dela e começou a bater nela sem parar, gritando:  
- PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! SUA IDIOTA!! VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO! VOCÊ ACABOU DE ESTRAGAR TUDO! TUDO! TUDO! SUA IDIOTA!  
- ...estragar... o quê? – murmurou Leah, sorrindo torto, com o nariz sangrando dos socos que Lílian resolvera despejar nela.  
- Como o QUÊ?! – lamentou Lílian, ofegando – Ora essa... a sua.  
- 650 anos, Lílian, tu realmente achou que eles fossem diminuir minha pena a ponto de eu sair viva de Azkaban?  
De repente, Lílian foi puxada violentamente para trás, por outros aurores. Os homens de preto se aproximaram. Era o Ministro, ordenando que a pena fosse anulada.  
- ...Você não pode anular a pena que... – Lílian não terminou, porque o Ministro dava a sentença final:  
- A primeira sentença está anulada. Eu condeno a ré à sentença de morte, perante os jurados. Imediatamente. – e bateu o martelo – E está encerrada a sessão.  
Os homens encapuzados jogaram Leah na parede, algemada. Um deles esticou a varinha e apontou para Leah:  
- Mas assim, tão rápido? – murmurou a bruxa. Antes que o homem murmurasse qualquer feitiço. Leah gritou – ESPEREM! ESPEREM! HÁ UMA DÍVIDA! HÁ UMA DÍVIDA DE VIDA!  
Os homens pararam. Soltaram Leah no chão. O Ministro passou a mão na cabeça:  
- Do que está falando, mulher?  
- Eu não posso ser morta! – exclamou Leah – Porque há uma dívida não paga!  
Dumbledore abriu os olhos, e comentou algo com o Ministro. Ele se sentou, sem agüentar mais tanta coisa acontecendo.  
- ...Do que você está falando? – perguntou Lílian.  
- Sua promessa, Lílian. – disse Leah, sorrindo – Não se esqueceu?  
Lílian gelou.  
- Se não se lembra... Você e Dumbledore me prometeram! Agora, têm que cumprir!  
Dumbledore respirou fundo:  
- Ela tem razão. Prometemos diminuir a pena de Leah. Se não conseguíssemos, Lílian pagaria com a própria vida.  
O Ministro silenciou, assim como todo o salão.  
- ...E o que deseja disso, mulher? – perguntou o Ministro.  
- Lílian prometeu me dar a vida dela se não diminuíssem minha pena. Bem, fui condenada à morte. Não fui?  
- Exatamente.  
- Então, Lílian tem que pagar. – sorriu.  
Lílian abriu a boca. Leah sorriu:  
- Eu quero que você pague, Lílian. Sua vida.  
- Como assim?  
- Eu quero duelar com você. – e virou-se pro Ministro – Eu quero duelar com ela! Em xeque, estará a promessa dela. Duelaremos até a morte. Se ela vencer, minha sentença será cumprida. Se ela morrer... terá pago sua dívida.  
- ISSO É UM ABSURDO! – urrou Tiago, impedido de saltar na arena por Siirus e Lupin – Você não pode fazer isso, sua maldita!  
- ...Leah tem razão. – murmurou Dumbledore, sereno – É de direito dela cobrar a dívida de Lílian. Pensando bem... é uma grande oportunidade. Teremos o duelos das duas maiores bruxas de todos os tempos. Lutando pela vida.  
- Professor Dumbledore, isso está fora de questão – sussurrou o Ministro, exasperado – E se Leah matar a senhoria Lílian?  
- ...Ela não matará. – sorriu Dumbledore.  
- Acha que Lílian a mataria?  
- Em absoluto. Lílian jamais faria isso.  
- Então?  
- ...Peço um voto de confiança do senhor.  
- A sentença será cumprida?  
- Não estou cumprindo sua mesquinha e nojenta sentença, Ministro. – sibilou Dumbledore, se enfurecendo – Estou cumprindo a parte de meu trato com Leah. O senhor dá seu voto ou não?  
O Ministro vacilou. Mas balançou a cabeça, concordando.  
- Muito bem. – disse Dumbledore, olhando o salão em sua totalidade – Temos aqui um impasse. Lílian tem uma dívida de vida com Leah, que está para ser morta. Então... que seja: As duas bruxas duelarão aqui. Cada uma, para garantir sua própria vida. Para pagar sua promessa. Peço a compreensão dos senhores.  
- E o senhor perdeu a sanidade?! – exclamou Tiago – Colocar Lílian junto com... com.  
- ...Confia em sua noiva, senhor Potter? – perguntou Dumbledore, seco.  
- ...Claro.  
- ...Então sente-se, e aguarde. – disparou, dando as costas e descendo para a arena.  
Dumbledore passou por Lílian, que parecia apavorada. Ela o agarrou pelo braço:  
- O que o senhor vai fazer?  
- Confie em mim. – disse, sereno – Descanse. Teremos alguns minutos.  
E, assim, debaixo de um grande burburinho, Leah foi novamente levada até a sala de espera, enquanto Lílian se sentou num dos bancos da arquibancada, sendo cercada pelos aurores.  
- Lily! – exclamou Tiago, caindo à sua frente, de joelhos – Meu amor, que loucura... Dumbledore precisa dar um jeito.  
- ...Eu prometi, Tiago. – sussurrou, curvada e apoiada nos joelhos, olhando o chão – Está prometido. - ...Você é capaz de matá-la. Eu sei que é. Não vacile, Lílian, ela faria qualquer coisa para acabar com você!  
Lílian apenas o olhou. Ele a abraçou forte, visivelmente branco de pavor. Lílian ergueu o olhar sobre o ombro de Tiago, e viu Lupin, de cabeça baixa, a olhando. De repente, ele ali parecia ser o único a entender a real situação.  
Na sala de espera, os aurores pareciam inquietos. Leah estava novamente sentada numa cadeira, no centro do lugar, sendo vigiada. Qualquer movimento mais brusco dela, ela seria atacada. Mesmo com dois Aurores Supremos na sala.  
- Dêem as armas à ela. – pediu Dumbledore.  
- Professor! – exclamaram os aurores, quase ao mesmo tempo.  
- Me obedeçam. – disse, firme.  
Um simpático homem meio gordinho, trajando o imponente uniforme de Auror Supremo, pegou as famosas armas de Leah, ainda presas ao seu cinto, guardadas em uma caixa lacrada. Caminhou até ela, se ajoelhou e esticou as armas para ela. E sorriu:  
- Os anos passam, e você continua a aprontar suas molecagens, heim, senhorita Málaga?  
- Deixar de ser criança nunca vai ser a mesma coisa que crescer, senhor Longbotton. – sorriu Leah, desanimando-se em seguida – Mas o senhor sabe que não é bem uma traquinagem, dessa vez.  
Leah pôs suas armas e se ergueu. O pesado portão se abriu. Ao lado dele, Dumbledore, com a mão direita dentro das vestes. Olhava-a fixamente.  
- É hora de ir, senhor Dumbledore, meu professor... meu mestre.  
Dumbledore baixou a cabeça, rindo. Voltou a erguer os olhos, brilhantes:  
- Ora, escutar isso de você me emocionou.  
- Eu não gosto de dramalhões. – sorriu, simpática, tombando a cabeça – Mas o senhor.  
- Claro que compreendo. Agora vá. E boa sorte.  
Dumbledore esticou a mão direita. Leah se curvou, tomou a palma da sua mão, e a beijou. Ficou alguns segundos parada, antes de reerguer o corpo, respirando fundo e engolindo alguma coisa, olhando para o fundo da arena.  
- Eu... gostaria de abraçar o senhor. – disse Leah, em voz baixa – Mas se eu tocar o senhor de forma mais intensa, os aurores têm ordem para me atacar.  
- Você não pode me abraçar, Leah. Mas eu posso. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo, puxando-a num apertado abraço. Ela não pôde retribuir, porque tinha de manter as mãos para baixo.  
Leah entrou na arena. Ao pisar nela novamente, os portões se fecharam. Lílian, à sua frente, na bancada, se ergueu. Pôs a mão na espada, colocou a varinha do outro lado da cintura e se preparou, respirando fundo. Tiago lhe beijou, e disse alguma coisa em voz baixa, que ela apenas respondeu com a cabeça. A mureta se abriu, formando uma escadaria. Ela olhou pra baixo, e, antes de descer, olhou Lupin.  
- Vai lá. – sorriu ele, pondo a mão na sua cabeça, meio acanhado – E tente não se machucar demais.  
Ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, e desceu para o salão principal, e a mureta se refez.  
Todos voltaram para seus lugares. O Ministro se ergueu:  
- Muito bem... quem diria. – disse, levemente sarcástico - O respeito às nossas antigas tradições irá prevalecer. A ré, condenada a ser executada, possui uma dívida de vida. Sendo assim, a dívida será paga agora. Se ela tomar a vida que lhe foi prometida, poderá ir. Se, não conseguir, será executada.  
- "Se eu conseguir a vida da outra, poderei ir". – repetiu Leah, rindo – Parece até piada.  
Em seguida, ela respirou fundo, e olhou para Lílian. As duas caminharam até o centro da arena. Há muito tempo ela não via um olhar daquele em Lílian.  
- Ora... não fique brava comigo, Liloca. – disse, parecendo calma.  
- Calculista. – murmurou Lílian, com raiva – Você utilizou um detalhe técnico para poder fazer isso. Você violou nosso acordo para poder duelar comigo.  
- Violei o quê? – riu Leah – Fui condenada a 600 anos. Que diferença fazia? Além do mais, quem não queria matar aquele português lazarento?  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODIA FAZER ISSO! – gritou Lílian, fazendo de repente tudo silenciar.  
- Olha só, você ta deixando o público assustado. – sorriu Leah. Em seguida ela respirou fundo, e disse – Nós temos 7 minutos.  
Imediatamente Leah recuou um passo, sacando a espada. Lílian imediatamente também recuou, girou o corpo e disparou um feitiço. Leah rebateu com a espada.  
- ...Começou. – murmurou Lupin, cruzando os braços.  
Nisso, Tiago se ergueu:  
- Vá, Lílian! Acabe com ela!  
Ao escutar isso, vários outros espectadores se manifestaram. Em instantes, boa parte do salão gritava para que ela matasse logo a rival. "Demônio! Mate o demônio!" "Faça ela sentir dor!" "Mate-a!" "Destrua ela por completo, para que sinta toda a dor do mundo"  
- A torcida é a seu favor. – sorriu Leah.  
- ...Você tá planejando alguma coisa. Eu sinto isso. – gemeu Lílian - ...Eu não vou sacar minha espada.  
- ...Seis minutos.  
Leah avançou. Lílian saltava, recuando. Os golpes de Leah cortavam o ar, rachavam o chão. Lílian se distraiu, e bateu as costas na parede. Se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu escapar da espada de Leah, que fincava na parede, rasgando sua capa branca.  
- Não fuja de mim, querida. – sorriu Leah, pondo a mão no cabo da espada de Lílian, a seu alcance.  
Lílian saltou, mas soltou um gemido de dor. No chão, um espirro vermelho.  
- Opa, vacilou. – disse Leah.  
Com as duas espadas na mão, Leah se reergueu. Lílian recobrou o equilíbrio, voltou a segurar a varinha com força na mão direita, e pôs a mão esquerda sobre o corte em sua perna.  
- Ah, maldição, não vacile, Lílian! – gemeu Tiago, se sentando, nervoso.  
- Vamos. Vamos. – sussurrou Dumbledore – Reaja, Lílian.  
Lílian caminhou em círculos, junto com Leah.  
- Tá vendo? Disse que não ia brincar. Tá vendo que é sério? – riu Leah – Não faça essa cara de brava!  
Leah murmurou "cinco minutos" e avançou. Lílian, de mãos nuas, também.  
- Kaiten Kembu! Seqüência de seis! – gritou Leah. Os feixes de luz cortaram o ar. Mas, após o quarto golpe, os ataques se dispersaram. Leah escorregou, dando uma bela cambalhota na arena, saltando e ficando de pé de novo. Com apenas uma espada nas mãos, Lílian do outro lado se reerguia, com sua espada novamente.  
- Mas é uma puta mesmo! – xingou Leah.  
Lílian segurou a espada e a varinha nas mãos, com firmeza. Nisso, quatro cortes se abriram, rasgando sua roupa e sua pele, bem de leve: dois na altura dos ombros, um na cintura e outro na coxa.  
- Hum... ardeu. – murmurou.  
- Ardeu a puta que pariu! – ralhou Leah – Sua vadia, avançou no meio do meu ataque, desviou da porrada e ainda catou a espada da minha mão!  
- ...Se você quisesse, tinha me matado. – resmungou Lílian.  
- É. Tem razão. – riu – Mas não ia ter a mesma graça.  
Novamente as duas avançaram.  
- Quatro minutos! – disse Leah. As duas se atingiam com poderosos ataques, fazendo o ar circular na arena como um furacão, ricocheteando luzes e estrelas para todo o lugar, assustando os presentes.  
- ...Que porcaria é essa? – gemeu Lílian.  
- ...Tô contando quanto falta pra eu acabar com você. – riu Leah.  
Leah desceu um poderoso ataque descendo na vertical, ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian fazia o mesmo, mas de baixo para cima. O impacto fez as espadas voarem longe, e seus cacos caírem em diversas partes da arena.  
- Oh, bosta. – xingou Leah – Ah, fazer o quê, vai à moda antiga.  
Só que, da mesma forma que com as espadas, as duas se atacaram ao mesmo tempo, com as varinhas. Resultado: as armas mágicas também voaram.  
- Não leve isso na brincadeira VOCÊ! – ralhou Lílian.  
Leah rosnou, e atingiu Lílian em cheio no rosto.  
- Sem espada, sem varinha, eu enfio a mão na tua cara, mesmo! – justificou-se.  
Lílian revidou. Usar os punhos ou as varinhas era quase a mesma coisa. Os impactos eram enormes, e as duas facilmente eram lançadas longe. Leah bateu as costas na parede, sentindo a cabeça girar. Ao abrir o olho, Lílian lhe pregou um certeiro gancho no queixo, fazendo ela desmontar.  
- Ai, pomba!... só três minutos!  
Lílian saltou em Leah, e a prendeu pelos braços. - Muito bem, agora podemos conversar. – murmurou Lílian, com a testa e o nariz machucados – Conversar, ao invés de ficarmos aqui nos socando que nem duas descontroladas.  
- Detalhe. – murmurou Leah – Eu... não quero... conversar!  
Leah saltou. Lílian teve de pular de suas costas.  
- Accio espada! – gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
Suas espadas – agora apenas uma afiada e quebrada lâmina presa aos cabos – vieram para suas mãos. Mas Leah foi mais rápida. Lílian gemeu, sentindo o serrilhado caco da espada de Leah lhe rasgar a lateral da cintura. A tempo, Lílian pôs a mão no rosto de Leah:  
- Flippendo.  
Leah foi arremessada do outro lado da parede, rachando-a. Lílian se ajoelhou, sentindo o rasgo sangrar sem parar. Sua roupa branca se manchava de sangue. Ergueu o olhar, e se levantou, caminhando, ignorando que o sangue pingava no chão liso e brilhante, sujando-o. Leah se ergueu, com a lateral dos olhos também sangrando, cortados.  
- Eu... falei. Dois minutos. – ofegou Leah, começando a suar. Ela apertou os olhos, sentindo a vista embaçar. Riu e começou a caminhar – Anda, tia. Dois minutos... é o que nos separa da eternidade.  
- ...Se quer me matar... vá em frente. Pra valer. – gemeu Lílian, segurando sua "meia espada", também partida – Você sabe que não vou ser capaz de te matar.  
- É. Eu sei. – riu Leah, cambaleando – Mas cê deve estar matutando alguma coisa aí, né? Pra me livrar. Mesmo porque, cê não quer me matar. Mas também não vai dar sua vida pra mim.  
- Se eu morrer... – disse Lílian, retomando fôlego – A primeira coisa que eles farão é atacar você, e te esquartejar viva. No mínimo.  
Leah atacou. Lílian teve uma certa dificuldade de desviar. Por um instante, Leah parecia ter virado uma fera.  
- UM! – gritou, ofegante - MINUTO!  
- O que deu em você!? – exclamou Lílian, recuando.  
- Não seja FROUXA! – urrou Leah, disparando uma série de ataques em Lílian, que defendeu todos. Ao serem rebatidos eles atingiram as paredes, trincando-as.  
- PARE! – gritou Lílian, com Leah avançando – Se você continuar assim, vai ferir os presentes!  
- ...Não me importo! – gemeu, tossindo, atingindo Lílian com um feitiço, e avançando nela em seguida.  
Lílian se ergueu, de lado, apoiando a mão direita no chão e segurando a espada na esquerda. Leah estava na sua frente. O braço direito para trás, segurando firmemente a espada. Um golpe certeiro. Lílian arregalou os olhos e recuou, sabendo que sua guarda estava completamente aberta.  
- Isso aí. – sorriu Leah.  
Tudo aconteceu em um breve instante. Mas, para Lílian, foi como câmera lenta. O público soltou um grande grito de espanto.  
Um passo para atrás, e Lílian se reergueu, dando de cara com Leah, a menos de um metro. Ela pôs a mão no ombro de Lílian, esticando o outro braço para trás. Ia ser um belo e certeiro ataque. Mas, ao se erguer, recuando, Lílian pisou nos respingos do seu próprio sangue, na primeira vez em que se feriu. Escorregou no chão liso. Leah já estava em pleno ar, saltando sobre ela. Ao chegar ao chão, Leah pisou na capa de Lílian, e as duas foram ao chão, uma por cima da outra. Lílian prendeu a respiração e sentiu o corpo gelar ao sentir e escutar sua lâmina atravessar o peito de Leah, no instante em que bateram de costas na parede da arena, para, em seguida, escorregarem de lado, até o chão.  
Silêncio. Lílian se apavorou. Estava sentada no chão, com as costas na parede, torta. Deitada sobre ela, em seu ombro, Leah, como se lhe abraçasse. E, no lado esquerdo das costas dela, o caco da lâmina prateada de Lílian, manchada de sangue. Ninguém no lugar se moveu ou falou.  
- Eh... que mira. Acertou em cheio. – sussurrou Leah, ergueu o rosto, suspirando profundamente.  
Lílian imediatamente pôs a mão direta no ombro de Leah, para lhe empurrar:  
- Ah, não, o que.  
- Pare. – pediu Leah, lhe empurrando, impedindo Lílian de se mexer – Não faça nada.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Leah, o que você.  
- Parece perfeito, não? – sussurrou Leah, piscando molemente, interrompendo-a de novo. Lílian tremia. Tremia, apavorada. Não conseguia tirar as mãos da espada, com medo de ferir mais Leah, e sentia sua roupa e suas mãos se molharem com o sangue dela. Leah, ao contrário, parecia calma – A grande bruxa do bem finalmente acabou com a bruxa das trevas.  
Lílian mordeu os lábios, se mexendo para empurrar Leah. Fechou os olhos com força, encolhendo-se, desabando a chorar:  
- Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz.  
- Shh... pediu Leah, baixinho – Não chore, Liloca. Você não me matou.  
Lílian olhou o teto, com Leah ainda sobre ela. Ninguém escutava nada.  
- Eu jamais faria isso. – sorriu Leah, sentindo os olhos se encherem de água e a vista escurecer – Cê realmente acha que eu teria coragem de manchar você justamente com a minha morte? Eu não sou tão podre assim.  
- ...Como assim.  
- Você nasceu para ser perfeita. – sussurrou, tossindo – Você é como um anjo. É pura. Eu jamais mancharia sua alma com meu sangue. Justo eu? Nunca.  
Lílian voltou a chorar.  
- Eu não seria capaz de fazer você levar o peso da minha morte nas costas. A culpa não foi sua. – ela piscou, sentindo a boca secar e os músculos desfalecerem – Quem me executou, Lílian... foi Dumbledore.  
Lílian abriu os olhos, chorando, de boca aberta, e olhou Dumbledore, longe, na bancada, de pé.  
- ...Eu pedi... – sussurrou Leah – De propósito. É melhor assim. O grande demônio não poderia simplesmente morrer envenenado. Seria uma grande vergonha. Ela deveria morrer pelas mãos daquela que é seu oposto exato. O grande mal deve ser vencido pelo grande bem. E todos viverão felizes para sempre. Deixe eles acreditarem que é assim.  
Leah respirou fundo, e largou as armas, abraçando Lílian com força.  
- De certa forma, Liloca, eu estou tendo o fim que mereço. E que deveria. O bem venceu o mal. Prometa para mim que vai levar essa história adiante. E que você nunca vai cometer outro... escorregão. - Não... – sussurrou Lílian, encostando a testa ao lado da cabeça de Leah – Não posso... mais viver sem você.  
- ...Você aprende. – sorriu Leah, respirando profundamente, fechando os olhos – Eu sei que é brega, mas... não esquenta, meu amor, a gente vai se ver em algum outro lugar. Só se cuida... e cuida do meninão que você arrumou.  
Dumbledore fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Apoiou-se na bancada, e abaixou a cabeça. Os que estavam ao seu lado se olharam. Lupin suspirou.  
- Acabou. – disse, reerguendo o olhar.  
Lílian permaneceu no lugar. Puxou a mão direta, que estava debaixo de Leah, e pôs a mão na boca. Mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo o corpo inteiro balançar. Respirou profundamente, e puxou a mão esquerda, arrancando a lâmina da espada do peito de Leah. Mas ela não se moveu. Então, Lílian, com as mãos ensangüentadas, a abraçou com força, desabando a chorar.  
- Você... não fez isso. Comigo... – soluçou, segurando Leah com força, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço – Por favor... não tinha que ser assim.  
Com coragem, Lílian empurrou Leah para o lado, virando-a com cuidado. Com a mão direita tremendo sem parar, ela retirou o cabelo negro de Leah do rosto, machando-o de vermelho. Ela não parecia sentir dor, de fato. Parecia dormir, em meio aos ferimentos e ao sangue. De certa forma, parecia em paz.  
Dumbledore se aproximou, de cabeça baixa. Lílian o olhou, ainda soluçando.  
- Está na hora de deixá-la descansar. – sussurrou Dumbledore, fazendo Lílian abraça-la mais uma vez, chorando – Não se sinta culpada, ela quis assim.  
Ele estava visivelmente abatido. Talvez, para ele, também era uma grande derrota. Ele deu as costas e esticou os braços:  
- A sentença foi cumprida! – disse, abrindo os olhos e olhando a bancada do Ministro - A ré foi executada.  
O Ministro pareceu soltar um grande suspiro de alívio. Imediatamente um dos bruxos bateu palmas. E, assim, quase todos seguiram, batendo palmas.  
- ...Não façam isso. – choramingou Lílian, soluçando.  
Imediatamente, entre eles, alguns se exaltaram.  
- Eu sabia! – gritou um – Ela morreu! Graças!  
- Finalmente! Paz! – outro gritou.  
Tiago jogou os dois braços para o alto, aplaudindo, rindo:  
- É! Eu esperei muito anos! E esperaria mais, se fosse preciso! Finalmente!  
Dumbledore baixou a cabeça. Não tinha porque ele impedir que todos ali rissem, aplaudissem, comemorassem. Lupin e Longbotton passaram por ele, agachando-se ao lado de Lílian.  
- Eu não queria... – soluçou Lílian – Que fosse assim.  
- A gente sabe. – sussurrou Longbotton, confortante, pondo a mão na cabeça de Lílian – Mas é hora de deixa-la ir. Em paz.  
- Ela tinha uma alma ferida por demais. – sussurrou Lupin, também confortante - Todas elas foram fechadas por você, Lílian... mas ela deveria estar cansada das próprias feridas. Foi do direito dela escolher cicatrizá-las longe da gente.  
Lílian ainda olhou Leah, em seu colo, por um longo tempo.

- Para salvar aqueles que ela aprendeu a amar, ela decidiu dar sua vida. – disse Dumbledore, visivelmente abalado, mas sereno, como sempre – Com medo de que sua maldição lhe tirasse alguém mais precioso, ela mesma quebrou o próprio ciclo maldito. Vamos respeitar sua escolha.

- ...Você viveu desejando ser derrotada por mim. – sussurrou Lílian, olhando Leah, ainda passando a mão em seu rosto – E será isso que será contado. Você morreu pelas minhas mãos. Isso te deixará satisfeita...? – em seguida ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e lhe deu um doce selinho, antes de erguer o olhar e avisar – Leah Málaga, uma das bruxas das trevas mais cruéis que já pisou na terra, um demônio encarnado... foi morta num duelo com Lílian Evans, a jovem bruxa líder dos Aurores Supremos. Essa é a história que será contada por vocês, a partir desse momento.

* * *

Lílian saiu da arena caminhando pesadamente, olhando o chão. Tinha alguns curativos pelo corpo, e ainda usava a roupa de auror, agora manchada de marrom avermelhado, já que o sangue havia secado. Ergueu o olhar ao chegar do lado de fora da câmara do julgamento, e entre muitos curiosos e aurores, retirando os corpos do lugar, viu o Reverendo Joaquim. Ele a olhava completamente desolado.  
- ...Perdoe Leah... – sussurrou Lílian – Por ter matado Manuel. Joaquim pôs as mãos - com o terço de madeira enrolado nos dedos – na boca, desabando a chorar:  
- Oh, meu anjo, quem sou eu para condenar alguém? – ele abraçou Lílian, respirando profundamente, fazendo nela o sinal da cruz – Que ela tenha um bom descanso, agora. A alma dela precisa. Que o Senhor a acolha muito bem.  
- "Senhor"? – sorriu Lílian, deixando ainda o choro sair, dando um risinho – Ela não ia gostar de escutar essa.  
- Talvez. – também riu o padre, secando as lágrimas – Ela diria alguns palavrões... e que ainda teria que esperar muito tempo no purgatório.  
- Não. – corrigiu Lílian – Ela diria que iria pro inferno, porque na visão dela, deveria ser mais legal.  
O Reverendo Joaquim a abraçou de novo, lhe beijando a testa, e os dois choraram.  
- Terei de ir, meu anjo. – choramingou o padre – Mas quero ter o grande prazer de ter você como amiga... o resto da vida.  
- Sem dúvida alguma, Reverendo... eu prometo que irei vê-lo.  
Lílian de novo ficou só com Dumbledore. Algumas pessoas tentavam tocá-la, agradecer. Alguns choravam, rindo. Sua felicidade era tão grande que não conseguiam se controlar. Entre a multidão, de repente, apareceu Tiago, exasperado.  
- Lílian! – exclamou. Lílian ergueu o olhar, sem brilho. Os olhos inchados e molhados. Ele respirou profundamente, se aproximando – Ah, meu amor, fiquei tão preocupado... não imagina o quanto estou me sentindo aliviado... ver você bem, ver aquela maldita mulher no.  
- ... Eu não queria conversar sobre isso, agora, Tiago. – sussurrou Lílian, debilitada – Por favor.  
Tiago a olhou longamente. Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça:  
- Me desculpe. Peça o que quiser, Lílian. Eu juro que lhe faço.  
Lílian o olhou longamente, voltando a chorar. Tiago se incomodou. Ela baixou a cabeça, chorando:  
- Eu só quero... um abraço.  
- Ah, meu amor... – suspirou Tiago, lhe abraçando com força, lhe beijando a cabeça, apertando-a com força – Acabou. Daqui pra frente... tudo será novo. Em paz. Eu prometo.  
Dumbledore ainda permaneceu no Ministério. Mais tarde, Longbotton retornou à sala onde ele estava, sentado em uma mesa, apoiando a testa nas mãos.  
- Mestre Dumbledore? – chamou Longbotton, quase num sussurro – Tudo pronto. Podemos ir.  
- Ah, claro. – concordou, se erguendo – Vamos todos para casa.  
- Infelizmente, nossos esforços foram em vão. – comentou, cabisbaixo – O Ministério ficará com o direito sobre o corpo de Leah, assim como poderá estampar seu rosto como troféu onde quer que queiram.  
- Eu já esperava por isso. – suspirou.  
- ...Ainda não consigo compreender ao certo por que a senhorita Málaga decidiu ser envenenada, e ao mesmo tempo, duelar. Manteve a "pose" até o fim.  
- No fundo... Leah era uma grande dama. – disse Dumbledore, brandamente – De sangue nobre, família tradicional. Independente de sua maldição, ela era uma verdadeira dama. E uma verdadeira dama sempre sabe o momento de se retirar.  
- ...Com certeza.

* * *

_Amor ... devoção .  
Sentimento ... emoção..._

O trem cortava calmamente as montanhas européias, num dia ensolarado e fresco. Lílian estava encostada na janela, com a brisa balançando seu cabelo, escutando uma música. O trem parou, e Tiago a balançou de leve:  
- Hey, bela adormecida. – e lhe beijou a mão, que ele mantinha entre a sua, quase a viajem toda – Chegamos. É a vila portuguesa.  
Lílian acordou, e se ergueu. Os dois saíram. Na estação, Tiago finalmente a largou, dizendo:  
- Quarenta minutos de parada. Depois, continuamos. Não vá se perder ou esquecer, heim?  
- Não, não vou. – sorriu largamente – Volto rápido. Pode ficar aqui.  
Tiago lhe beijou a mão, sorrindo:  
- Esperarei sentado e ansioso.  
Lílian se virou, e o padre Joaquim parecia orgulhoso de vê-la:  
- Fica linda de aliança dourada. Mas... seu esposo deveria saber que, para uma jovem tão bela, andar sozinha com isso é um perigo.  
- Sua oração tira a inveja de qualquer um. – riu Lílian – A propósito... o senhor fica bem com essa roupa de arcebispo.  
- Oh, acredita numa coisa dessas? – riu Joaquim - Consegui me elevar rapidamente... devo muito a vocês. Foram experiências e ensinamentos inesquecíveis. Mas... vamos andando? O tempo urge.

* * *

_Não tenha medo por ser fraco _

_Não tenha tanto orgulho por ser forte_

_Apenas olhe dentro de seu coração, meu amigo _

_Esse será o retorno a você mesmo _

_O retorno à inocência_

Lílian caminhou calmamente até a ponta da baía. Era primavera, e grande árvores floridas coloriam o lugar. Era lindo. A vista, maravilhosa.  
- É. Viemos numa época ruim. Olha que paz, e que beleza. – disse Lílian, respirando profundamente na frente de uma grande pedra, marcando um jazigo – Antes era tudo tão... tão seco... frio... escuro, nublado.  
Ela olhou para baixo, e retirou da jaqueta a brilhante aliança de prata de Leah. A olhou alguns minutos, e se agachou, colocando-a sobre a pedra, e disse:  
- Está aí, senhor Augusto. Estou lhe devolvendo sua companheira. Espero que você ainda esteja por aqui. E que, agora, Leah possa fugir com você. Vocês dois, eu sei, irão aprontar pra caramba, dois desmiolados sem controle soltos no além. Sejam felizes, onde estiverem.  
Lílian se levantou, suspirou profundamente, e voltou. Chegou à estação, despediu-se de Otávio, de Joaquim, e voltou a entrar, sentando-se com Tiago. Ele percebeu que ela ainda escutava aquele aparelhinho mágico de música.  
- Você gostou mesmo dessas músicas, heim? - comentou, sorrindo – Não achei que realmente conhecesse essas tranqueiras mágicas.  
Lílian sorriu para ele, voltando a se encostar, a olhar a paisagem que ficava para trás. Fechou os olhos, escutando mais uma das músicas que Leah tinha guardado dentro daquele aparelhinho, adormecendo.

_Se você quer, então comece a rir _

_Se você deve, então comece a chorar _

_Seja você mesmo, não se esconda _

_Apenas acredite no destino_

_Não se importe com o que os outros dizem _

_Apenas siga seu próprio caminho _

_Não desista e use a chance _

_Para retornar à inocência_

_Esse não é o começo do fim _

_Esse é o retorno a você mesmo _

_O retorno à inocência _

_Return to Innocence – Enigma)_

**- Fear Of The Dark -  
(Medo do Escuro)  
FIM**

* * *

**N.A1: Acabou! Ora essa, FdN e MdE demoraram e duraram mais que o esperado. Espero que tenha ficado mais legal que o esperado, também.****  
N.A2: Final triste? Talvez. É bem "angst". Mas, tinha que ser assim. Esse final ficou longo, quase 20 páginas. O dobro das páginas normais da MdE.****  
N.A3: matar alguém querido nunca é legal. escutando "watermark" da Enya é pior ainda, e eu acabei chorando. Mas relendo agora, nem dá pra chorar, rs. Agora to encerrado, escutando Return to Innocence. Tinha que por essa música é bem a cara desse final. (eu acho)  
N.A4: O tema desse capítulo não deveria ser Gravity of Love, mas sim, ONE, do U2. Mas troquei. ONE é romântico demais, rs. Combinaria se tivesse um final feliz (eu acho). Também chutei Far Away do NickelBack, mas era mto "pra cima". Fica Gravity mesmo.****  
N.A5: Espero que tenham gostado! Acabaram-se as fics "baseadas na EdD". Agora, bola pra frente. No fim da EdD, chegaremos à conclusão do que possa haver da MdE no relacionamento "real" de Leah e Lílian. Porque, aqui, td mundo sabe, a cosia desandou. Não sintam-se pra baixo, porquê nada da MdE acontece de verdade na EdD. Talvez. Nhuuuuu N.A6: Valeu quem leu! Até a próxima!**


End file.
